Thornton and Margaret
by The World of My Creation
Summary: A look into the life of John and Margaret Thornton as, together, they face their first year of marriage. Picks up right where the book ends.
1. Chapter 1: That man!

**Chapter 1: That man!**

'_How shall I ever tell Aunt Shaw?' she whispered, after some time of delicious silence._

'_Let me speak to her.'_

'_Oh, no! I owe it to her, — but what will she say?'_

'_I can guess. Her first exclamation will be, "That man!" '_

'_Hush!' said Margaret, 'or I shall try and show you your mother's indignant tones as she says. "That woman!" ' (Gaskell 425)._

He laughed his low, hoarse laugh, and she her small, sweet giggle. He held her small, delicate hands in his as he got up:

'I suppose we should finish up these business arrangements, or you Aunt will wonder what we have been doing this whole time.'

'Yes, you are right. But I don't know how you expect me to handle business matters when my head and my heart are so full of something else,' she looked at him, her luminous eyes expressing that emotion which filled her body and soul.

'My feelings exactly,' said Mr Thornton, as he gazed intently back at her. His eyes expressed the emotions his words could not —that feeling of utter euphoria at being the subject of Margaret's loving gaze. A dark tinge rose in both their faces, but neither moved. After a minute or two they heard some muttering in the hallway, and the lovers reluctantly broke the spell that held them paralyzed. Margaret went to the door and opened it to find Edith, with Mr Lennox standing behind her.

'Mr Lennox!' Margaret said as the color drained from her face, but quickly returned when Mr Thornton took a few steps forward and shook hands with him.

'Mr Thornton, I am glad you are here. Pardon my tardiness; I had some business to attend to that could not be ignored. I hope Margaret was able to explain to you in detail what we had planned to do.'

'Ah, yes, — well, she tried, but, really she said she could not do this without your help. As experienced as I am in business, I did not know the particulars, which made it difficult to understand.'

'Henry, I suppose I can leave you now,' Edith said, rather despondently, 'Come, Margaret, I think the men can handle this without further interference from us.'

'Miss Hale can stay if she wishes,' Mr Thornton said more to Margaret than to Edith. 'Rather, I think it necessary for her to stay, as it is, she is my landlord.'

Edith was a bit put out at this reply from Mr Thornton. She had hoped that Henry would be the one to wish for Margaret to stay, not this manufacturer with the pretenses of a gentleman. Choosing to ignore Mr Thornton's reply, she looked to Mr Lennox as if expecting him to say something.

'Mr Thornton is right. Miss Hale must stay,' said Mr Lennox in an annoyed tone. He was annoyed with Edith for insisting so much that he make an offer to Margaret, even after he had explained to her that Miss Hale would not have him. He had been extremely vexed when Edith had sent a messenger to inquire after him and insist that he keep his appointment. She had not wanted Margaret to be left alone to talk to that manufacturer — it was irrelevant that Margaret was his landlord.

'Very well then, I will have the help bring up tea,' Edith pouted as she showed herself out of the room. Margaret closed the door behind Edith.

'Let us return then, to the matters at hand,' Margaret said as she bestowed a smile on Mr Thornton. He returned the gesture as the three of them took seats at the desk. Mr Lennox saw this exchange, and his face became flushed with fury. He quickly began explaining the proposition in depth to Mr Thornton, trying to finish as soon as possible so that he could get out of Margaret's presence, no matter how charming it was.

Halfway between the meeting, the tea was brought up, and Margaret took over serving it. She poured Mr Lennox his cup first, placing it next to him, as his hands were busy with the documents that he was explaining. She then poured Mr Thornton his, and as she handed it to him, his fingers brushed hers and they exchanged a longing glance.

Before they knew it, an entire hour had elapsed, and Mr Thornton signed the agreement with Margaret. Mr Lennox stood up to take his leave:

'I hope you are satisfied with the outcome of this agreement, Mr Thornton. I am sure Marlborough Mills will soon be up and functioning better than ever. I must now take my leave — Mr Thornton, Miss Hale,' Mr Lennox shook hands with him and simply nodded to Margaret. She felt this slight, and felt a tinge of guilt that when he would hear the news of her engagement to none other than her tenant, Mr John Thornton, she would surely lose Mr Lennox's friendship.

'Margaret, dear, I think it is now time that we make our engagement known to your Aunt Shaw,' Mr Thornton said, taking her hand in assurance.

'Yes. I think I would feel more comfortable speaking to her alone first. Although, I have told her that it is I that is in charge of my life, and nothing she says can sway me from my decision once I have made up my mind,' Margaret replied as they went down together.

'You are as headstrong as the day I met you! I believe that is what first attracted me to you. You didn't let anyone treat you wrongly, you gave your opinions so decidedly that at first, I didn't know how to react.'

'At another time, I will account you with the moment I first realized my true feelings for you, but let us not dwell in the past right now, I must find my aunt.'

Sure enough, her Aunt Shaw was sitting in the drawing-room with Edith. Edith's face was full of annoyance at finding Mr Thornton still there; she recovered fast enough, but not fast enough so that Margaret didn't register the change in emotion. Margaret knew of Edith's intention of having Mr Lennox marry her so that Margaret could settle close to her — she would have to speak with her personally to let her know of her engagement with John. Margaret blushed at the thought of referring to Mr Thornton by his first name; she would need time to get accustomed to her new privilege.

'Mr Thornton, how nice it is to find that you are still here. I must have you stay for dinner. I understand that it has been a long day. Captain Lennox and the other lieutenants are in the billiard room if you wish to join them,' Mrs Shaw said without any falseness at good manners. Margaret was grateful for her hospitality towards Mr Thornton, but then again, her aunt did not have any reason to dislike Mr Thornton, even if he was a manufacturer, right?

'If you insist, Mrs Shaw, I am much obliged to you. I will join the gentlemen then, excuse me,' Mr Thornton excused himself and gave Margaret one last look before leaving the drawing-room.

'Aunt, I would like to speak with you, if you please, privately,' Margaret whispered to her Aunt, for she did not wish Edith to know too soon of her engagement to Mr Thornton. Her Aunt looked at Margaret intently, the color rose in Margaret's face from the intense scrutiny of her Aunt's discerning stare.

'Are you well, Margaret? Wouldn't you like to lie down and rest a moment here, with Edith? Come, I insist, you have been in disagreeable company all day, and I am sure that you are in want of a good rest,' her Aunt motioned to Edith to make room for Margaret on the sofa, and Margaret reluctantly took a seat beside her cousin. 'Although Mr Thornton made a nice addition to Mrs Lennox's dinner party the other day, I don't know why you would prefer to be in his company more than necessary."

'Please, Aunt, I would rather you didn't make those comments. Mr Thornton is a gentleman, and I dare say, his company is very agreeable to me,' Margaret said, a little too passionately.

'Oh, Miss Hale, from the comments you make, I would begin to think that you prefer his company over Henry's,' Edith said, pouting and casting a glance at her mother. Margaret turned livid.

'I find both of their company agreeable; do not make any assumptions of whose company I prefer to keep. I think I have been in Mr Lennox's company more than enough; it is nice to meet some old acquaintances — for a change,' Margaret snapped at Edith. Edith sat there in disbelief — she had never heard Margaret speak to her like that, except of course, the other time that Margaret mentioned the coarseness in her manner. "Please Aunt, may I speak to you privately?'

'If you insist, dear, Edith, please leave us for a moment.'

'Humph!' Edith pouted as she gracefully made her way out of the room. Margaret was amazed that her cousin never forgot her way of holding herself as a lady, no matter how childish she was feeling.

'Now, what is it that you insist on speaking with me privately. Surely you do not plan to leave Harley Street and all those who love you so dearly!'

'Well, perhaps not at the moment, — but believe me when I say that it is in the near future.'

'Whatever can you mean? I insist that you tell me at once what you mean by this "near future" nonsense. I can't think of any possible inducement that would make you wish to leave us.'

'Oh Aunt! I will make my reasons for believing in this possibility known to you — but only if you promise to respect my decision. As I have told you before, I wish to take charge of my life, and not have to satisfy anyone but myself,' Margaret said, leaning towards her aunt and taking her hands.

'Relieve me of my anxiety, tell me at once what you are planning!'

'Aunt, Mr Thornton has made me an offer — and I have accepted!' Margaret said with sincerity in her eyes, that for a moment, Mrs Shaw did not know how to react. 'Aunt, please say something, speak.'

'That man!' Mrs Shaw gasped and let go of Margaret's hands. 'What right does he, a manufacturer, have to make you an offer? He, your tenant, who has lost everything and has nothing to give you!'

'Oh Aunt, if only you knew what kind of man he truly is — a gentleman in fact. I am almost ashamed to admit that once I thought of him the same way you do now — but all that prejudice has been removed; I can see that he is a respectable man worthy of any gentle lady's affection.'

'But Margaret, a Milton manufacturer! I thought you had more pride, thought better of yourself, than to lower your expectations and choose to marry a mill owner.'

'All of that would be irrelevant if you knew to what extent I respect and love him. Oh Aunt, I would like to have your blessing over this union, it would comfort me to know that I have your approval. I am going to marry Mr Thornton, I love John, and he loves me. It would be a shame to lose the love of an aunt who is like a mother to me,' Margaret's eyes filled with tears, she tried her best to hold them back, but one tear managed to escape and landed on her aunt's lap. Margaret looked down, ashamed that she let her emotions show, after all these years of self-control in front of her aunt. Margaret felt her aunt slowly bring up her arms and take her into a warm embrace, placing a motherly kiss on her forehead.

'Margaret, I am sorry that I have caused you all this pain. Please understand that I only wanted the best for you,' said Mrs Shaw as she took Margaret's face in her hands and looked at her. 'But if this is what you want, then I am no one to deter you from your hope of happiness.'

'Oh Aunt!' Margaret hugged her aunt, who hugged her back with a love she had hitherto never expressed towards Margaret but had solely reserved for her own daughter.

'Now, if it will please you, I would like to speak to Mr Thornton, privately. He may have earned your affection, but he has yet to earn mine.'

'There is nothing that would please me more. Oh Aunt, I know that once you get to know him you will love him almost as much as I love him.'

'Not quite Margaret dear, I can see it in your eyes that you truly do love him — my respect for him will never reach the same level as yours. Now I must speak to him, — later you and I will have a tête-à-tête to discuss from where you will be married and who shall make your dress. And most important of all, when this happy event will take place.'

'Yes, I shall call him directly.'

'Nonsense girl, I shall have a servant summons Mr Thornton. Meanwhile, you go to the kitchen and have them make something special, for tonight we will have your engagement party. I am a bit put out that we shall not have all our friends over, for I am sure that they would have liked to be here to hear of the young Miss Hale finally engaged, even if it is to a Northern gentleman. Or that we will not have the best dinner.'

'Oh don't worry Aunt, I am sure Mr Thornton will not mind a bit, rather, he would wish not to trouble you with his affairs.'

'Yes, but you are my only sister's only daughter, it is no trouble at all. Now get going girl, ask Edith to help you pick an outfit for tonight,' Mrs Shaw brushed Margaret away. As Margaret made her way to Edith's room she managed to sneak a glance at Mr Thornton being led to the drawing-room where her aunt patiently waited. She whispered a prayer for John, praying that her aunt would find him the most agreeable gentleman worthy of her love. She would have to wait to hear from John of what would pass between him and her aunt.

**Works Cited:** Gaskell, Elizabeth. North and South. New York: Penguin Books, 1995.


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement Dinner

**A/N:** **Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update in a while, I have a big research paper to write in the next few days so I don't know if I'll have time to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2: Engagement Dinner**

Margaret approached Edith's room where she could hear Edith humming a lullaby to Sholto. She peered inside upon the peaceful scene, and hated to interrupt the calmness of the moment with news that she knew would upset Edith dearly.

'Edith?'

'Margaret!' Edith was happy to see her cousin, but remembering how Margaret had spoken to her, her attitude changed. 'I hope you have come to apologize for the manner in which you spoke to me downstairs.'

'Yes, I have; but I also have something to tell you of my future here at Harley Street,' Margaret said as she took a seat beside Edith. Sholto had drifted asleep with an angelic look on his face.

'Don't tell me that you plan to leave Harley Street. Or if you are, that you will settle close to here.'

'Edith, I am engaged!'

'Oh Margaret! Congratulations! I told Henry that all his hard work would pay off and that you would eventually accept him. But he wouldn't listen to me and now—'

'Edith, stop! I am not engaged to Mr Lennox.'

'Then who? I can't think of anyone else who would have any notion of wishing to marry you,' Edith said, knowing very well in the back of her mind that Mr Thornton was most likely the suitor.

'I am engaged to Mr Thornton,' Margaret said decidedly so that Edith knew not to interrupt her while she spoke. 'I would have you know that I am not going to change my mind. I love Mr Thornton, even though you might wonder how it is possible for me to love a manufacturer. I have just finished a similar conversation with your mother, and as she is convinced, I don't feel that I have to reconcile you with my situation.'

'But Margaret! Surely you can do better—'

'Hush, Edith! I am in no mood to argue with you. I don't want to be upset, I would much rather enjoy the immeasurable feeling of happiness that I am experiencing right now. Can I count with your support?' Margaret glared at Edith; sometimes Edith just made her lose her temper.

'Miss Hale and a mill owner, engaged nonetheless — I cannot pretend to be pleased with your decision, but I will respect it. If mother has approved, then I suppose I shall too. After all, you are my cousin and dear friend.'

'Oh Edith, I cannot tell you how happy I am. I truly do love Mr Thornton, I am sure you know of that feeling,' Margaret said, overwhelmed with happiness and relief that Edith had yielded herself to the news. Perhaps it was Edith's interest in having Miss Hale finally married that allowed her to accept the news of the engagement. 'Now, do you think that you can help me dress for dinner? Your mother has decided to turn today's dinner into a small engagement dinner party, and I am afraid that I am at a loss with what to wear.'

'Margaret, I thought you would never ask! Will I be allowed to assist you in choosing your wedding gown? I have to admit, I am suddenly filled with excitement for this upcoming wedding, despite the objections to the groom,' Edith said eagerly, a childish grin overspreading her beautiful face.

'I suppose that you will, but remember, the final decision is ultimately mine,' Margaret said, imposing an ultimatum before Edith got carried away with any crazy notion. Edith simply nodded as she led Margaret to her dressing room.

Margaret could hear the bustle of dinner downstairs and was suddenly filled with nervous excitement. Tonight would be her night, she thought as she looked at herself in the looking glass.

'Miss, it is time, dinner is ready,' Dixon beamed as she looked at Margaret. Miss Hale did look strangely beautiful tonight, it was as if something had returned and restored a look of happiness in her eyes and a smile hinted in the curve of her lips. Dixon was comforted to know that her young mistress was regaining that look of serenity she had often worn in Helstone, and that Milton had stolen. How she hated that Milton, that took her beautiful Mrs Hale away, she was glad that they were out of there and were never to return again.

Mr Thornton anxiously awaited Margaret at the bottom of the stairs so that he would have the honor, and privilege, of escorting his fiancée into the dining room. He stood aloof from everyone else, wringing his hands behind his back and glancing at the stairs. No one else had been acquainted with the news of the engagement, and he was nervous at announcing it tonight. Edith tried to smile at him, and he knew that Margaret had told her of the news. He made an attempt at a smile, but his attention was arrested by the sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs. He held his breathe as he beheld her in all her heavenly beauty. His lips parted to reveal a brilliant smile, and he was gifted with one in return.

'You look beautiful,' he almost whispered in her ear as he took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and bestowed a small kiss on it. Margaret blushed which only added to her radiant beauty. She was wearing a billowing pink gown that shimmered with the slightest movements, and complimented her skin tone. Her hair was in beautiful thick curls, with one simple pink rose adorning her dark hair, any other ornament would have ruined her ethereal beauty. She placed her arm in his as he led her away, and he beamed as he did so.

As everyone took their places at the table, Margaret couldn't help but notice that she was seated between Mr Thornton and Mr Lennox. Mr Thornton paid no attention but to the fact that she was seated so close to him, and how he had longed to occupy that seat so many times before. Mr Lennox noticed the advantage of this seating, for if he kept Margaret in conversation, she would have to keep her back to Mr Thornton — he looked to Edith as if to thank her for such a seating. For tonight, Mr Lennox planned to make another offer to Miss Hale, despite his beliefs that she would refuse him once more. But she had begun to warm up to him, especially since they began business with Mr Thorton — which brought back the painful recollection of the exchange between them at the meeting. Mr Lennox abruptly shook his head as if to shake away those disturbing thoughts. Captain Lennox noticed Margaret's good looks and said so:

'Miss Hale, I must compliment you on your looks tonight.'

'Thank you, Captain.'

'And why shouldn't she look good tonight?' Mrs Shaw said in a loud voice that caught everyone's attention. 'I believe that Mr Thornton has a something to say with that respect.'

Mr Thornton cast a nervous glance at Margaret before getting up from his seat. Margaret gave him a reassuring smile as he began. 'With your permission ma'am, I am pleased to announce my engagement to the beautiful Miss Margaret Hale.'

Margaret's face mimicked the color of her dress. Mr Thornton received a round of applause from the other lieutenants, and Captain Lennox even stood up to shake hands with him. Mr Thornton simply smiled his amazing smile as he held Margaret's delicate fingers in his strong hand. No one seemed to notice that Mr Lennox had left the room.

Throughout the dinner, the lovers hardly spoke a word to one another; they were kept busy with everyone's enquires about the wedding date and location, which had yet to be set. Mr Thornton was very well aware that he would have to make known his engagement to his mother before any arrangement was made, as well as face her fury over the match. But just looking at Margaret's glowing face soothed the anxiety in his heart; he knew that with Margaret at his side, he could brave his mother's displeasure.

Soon, the lady's retired into the drawing-room while the gentleman stayed behind for a few celebratory drinks in honor of the newly-engaged couple. Thornton's heart ached at being separated from Margaret, but he was comforted to know that they would have the rest of their lives to make up for any moment not spent together.

As they entered the drawing-room Margaret couldn't help but smile at the way things had turned out. She couldn't remember being this happy in a long time — sorrow had been her companion these past few years. She let out a contented sigh as she sat on the sofa. She smiled at the thought that she had harbored for so long, the thought that Mr Thornton thought ill of her, that she had lost his friendship and good opinion forever. How foolish of her! If only she had known sooner that Mr Thornton had continued to love her, to yearn for her affection. But all of that was best left in the past, she was engaged to marry Mr Thornton and nothing could ever change that. But her thoughts wandered to the time she had told Mr Lennox of her idea of a perfect wedding; waking up to a fine summer morning, walking to church through the shade of trees, a simple wedding, without all the tediousness of ritual. How long ago that was, and where was Mr Lennox now? She didn't remember speaking with him at all during the dinner.

Just then, the gentleman entered the drawing-room, and Margaret scanned the crowd in search of Mr Lennox. He wasn't there; instead Margaret's searching eyes were met with Mr Thornton's mesmerizing gaze. She blushed and turned away; she could not bear look at him while she felt guilt over being the cause of Mr Lennox's disappearance from the party. Mr Thornton was startled by Margaret's reaction, but believed that she didn't want to express her emotions with everyone watching; he would have to wait. And wait he did, for once again he was engaged into a conversation where he was the main subject.

Margaret admired how intently Mr Thornton took part in any conversation, he looked at ease so Margaret allowed her thoughts to wander back to the topic of Mr Lennox. As if by fate, Mr Henry Lennox quietly found his way into the drawing-room. He had been pacing back-and-forth in the garden since he had left the dinner. The news of Margaret's engagement to Mr John Thornton had been a shock indeed, he had gone outside to think about what had happened and to regain his composure. He needed to speak to Miss Hale, perhaps it was not too late to change her mind. He noticed her sitting in the corner; as he drew near she looked up and spoke:

'Mr Lennox, I had just been wondering where you had run off to. I must speak with you.'

'Ah, yes, eh, I need to speak with you as well.'

'Mr Lennox, as you know, I am to marry Mr Thornton, very soon I hope. And I just wanted to make sure that —' Margaret's words faltered here. 'I wanted to make sure that you would continue to show me the kindness that you have shown me these past months, not only as a financial advisor, but as my friend.'

'Your friend!' from her words Mr Lennox knew that any notion he had entertained of gaining her affection was destroyed. She considered him a friend and would always consider him a friend. 'Yes, of course Miss Hale, be sure that you can always rely on my kindness and friendship whenever you are in need.'

'Thank you,' Margaret was relieved. 'I had thought that I was to lose your friendship if — or rather when — I moved to Milton. It gives me great comfort to know that when we do part, we will do so as friends.'

Mr Lennox attempted a smile, but on the inside he was crushed, 'May I ask if you will continue to need me as your financial advisor? Or am I to only occupy the office of friend?'

Margaret laughed, 'That is something you will need to speak about to Mr Thornton. He is an experienced man in his field, prepared to handle the finances of the mill, but I am sure that he would be willing to listen to any advice you have to offer.'

'I see, well, it's time for me to be go; I have some important matters to handle tomorrow. I hope that I will be able to see you again before the wedding and move to Milton,' Mr Lennox said as he reluctantly rose.

'I hope so, too,' Margaret smiled as Mr Lennox moved away.

Mr Lennox was about to leave the building when Mr Thornton stopped him in his tracks:

'Mr Lennox!'

'Mr Thornton, may I congratulate you on your engagement to Miss Hale,' Mr Lennox extended his hand to Mr Thornton who eagerly shook it.

'I can't tell you how much I am indebted to you for convincing Margaret of investing in my mill,' Mr Thornton said, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to thank Mr Lennox for. Without Mr Lennox's initial invitation to Harley Street, he might have never had another opportunity to meet Miss Hale or to speak with her. It was thanks to Mr Lennox that he was now engaged to the lady of his heart.

'You owe me nothing — I can tell you that it was completely Miss Hale's idea. When she heard that she would be losing you as a tenant, she asked me if there was any way she could help keep the mill running. So you see, it is Miss Hale you are indebted to, I am merely her accomplice.'

'Well, I would still like to thank you for your kindness to her. I can tell you are a good friend from the way she was speaking with you in there, and I know she is never wrong about people. It seems that she knows more about others than they would like to admit to themselves.'

'Yes, Miss Hale has a good head on her shoulders. And from your manner of speaking of her, I can see that you will love her the way she deserves to be loved.'

'Thank you, Mr Lennox,' Mr Thornton smiled.

'Good evening, Mr Thornton,' Mr Lennox bowed as he walked out, ready to begin a new life and pursue a new love.

Mr Thornton watched until he couldn't see Mr Lennox anymore. Mr Lennox's manner of speaking about Margaret was rather strange, but he calmed the small tinge of jealousy in his heart by reminding himself that Margaret's love belonged to him and not to Mr Lennox. He carried himself triumphantly as he returned to his Margaret.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I will try my best to write as much as possible in the next couple of days, it's a long weekend!**

**Please tell me what you think about Thornton and Margaret!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Told**

Darkness was approaching swiftly, and propriety demanded that all the guests soon make their way home.

'How I wish we didn't have to part. It seems like the day has flown us by as if it were one sweet dream,' Margaret looked into Mr Thornton's eyes as he held her hands in his. Slowly he lifted them and cupped his cheek with her hands.

'I know my love. But be comforted with the thought that I will return tomorrow morning,' Mr Thornton let of Margaret's hands and excused himself. Before leaving the room he cast Margaret one last glance, but that look was all Margaret needed to send the color rising up in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach flying.

Margaret made her way up to her room; she was exhausted with happiness and couldn't stop smiling. She began to unpin her dress, too happy to even bother Dixon with all the small necessities. But Dixon had heard her enter the room; in fact, Dixon had been waiting for Margaret. It hadn't been half an hour after Miss Hale had gone to dinner that Dixon heard the news. Dixon had found two young maids tittering in the hallways excitedly.

'What is this? Telling secrets of the masters?' Dixon had said, nostrils flaring. The older of the two answered her bravely:

'No Ms Dixon, 'tis no secret now. But of course, why should we have to tell you about Miss Hale and the tall, dark gentleman of Milton?' The girls giggled, their hands could hardly suppress their smiles.

'What do you mean by that missy?' Dixon practically yelled. She would not have any help speak of Miss Hale like that.

'Well surely you must know, being her specific maid and all,' piped up the younger girl.

'No, I do not know, so tell me at once. What are these rumors flying about Miss Hale and Mr Thornton?' Dixon said, her temper rising.

'Simple, Miss Hale is to marry Mr Thornton. One of the servants in the kitchen heard as he announced it at dinner,' the older girl replied without taking any notice of Dixon's tone.

'Oh, how I wish some fine gentleman would take me away and make me his bride,' the young girl blushed as she fantasized about some unknown savior.

Dixon had a look of utter shock on her face. Her Miss Hale, engaged to a Milton man? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After what Miss Hale had suffered in that God-forsaken town, she chose to unite herself even more to it? Dixon returned to Miss Hale's dressing room to await the return of her mistress and find out if all these rumors were true. Dixon was prepared for the worst.

Margaret hummed to herself as she sat in front of her looking glass and began combing her dark hair. Dixon startled her by coming up behind her and taking the duty of brushing into her own hands.

'Oh, Dixon, I didn't hear you come in. I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you,' Margaret smiled dreamily at Dixon through the mirror. Dixon looked grave. 'What is it? Is something wrong?'

'I could ask you the same thing, Miss,' Dixon stopped brushing Margaret's hair. Margaret turned around to face Dixon, a look of hurt pride on her face.

'I thought we had this conversation before, I have told you that I don't want you addressing me like that anymore. I am your mistress, I don't care what my mother allowed you to get away with before, but she isn't here anymore and I demand much more respect than she ever did,' Margaret's stern words made Dixon lower her voice.

'What I merely wanted to say Miss, with all due respect, is that I had heard rumors about you uniting yourself to that despicable man, Mr Thornton. I just wanted to hear it from your mouth that all those rumors were false, that's all. I'm sorry if I sounded impertinent, but I was just worried about your honor.'

'"Despicable man?" Mr Thornton is a gentleman, don't ever let me hear you referring to him in that manner again, Dixon. And I don't know why you should be so concerned. And for your information, I am engaged to Mr Thornton. And frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I am tired of hearing everyone's protests about who I choose or don't choose to marry. I am in charge of my life now.'

'Pardon me Miss, but have you really thought this through? Are you sure that you want to throw your love away on some mill owner who has absolutely nothing to give you in return?'

'Get out, now. You have insulted my fiancée and me quite enough now. In the morning we will speak about a new position for you — now leave me be,' Margaret said, turning from Dixon and resuming brushing her hair. She was too angry for tears. Dixon curtseyed and made her way out of the room, she had done it now, she was to lose her post in the family that she had served since even before Margaret was born. Margaret blew out the candles and got into bed. She wouldn't let any servant's comments bother her now. She drifted asleep thinking about Mr Thornton.

Margaret awoke the next morning to find her dress ready for her; Dixon had apparently risen early as usual to make sure everything was ready for Miss Hale when she rose. Thoughts of last night's conversation returned to her, and for a moment she felt guilty, but she put those thoughts aside. She had to get ready for Mr Thornton who would return, and she wanted to be ready to receive him as happily as he had left her. She dressed quickly, finding a young maid in the hallway to help her dress and do her hair.

Margaret went down to breakfast to find only Captain Lennox taking his breakfast. Her Aunt and Edith always came down a little later for breakfast, but Margaret was used to rising early, a habit she had created in Milton when her mother was ill.

'Ah, Miss Hale, good morning, I hope you slept well,' the Captain greeted her in his friendly manner.

'Yes, thank you,' Margaret sat down and sipped some tea; the tea sent a warming feeling throughout her body. She peered out the windows, the sun was shining and the birds were singing, it was as if nature was reflecting the feelings she had inside. She smiled to herself, perhaps she would take a walk with in the garden with Mr Thornton when he arrived. They would be able to speak about their upcoming nuptials, and plan everything.

Just as she was finishing up her second cup of tea a servant came in to announce Mr Thornton's arrival. Margaret blushed as he came up to her and kissed her hand in greeting.

'Good morning, dearest,' Mr Thornton said. Then, regaining his composure, he greeted the Captain.

'Shall we take a stroll in the garden?' Margaret spoke so that only Mr Thornton heard her. He nodded and took her hand; they excused themselves and made their way into the garden.

With Margaret's arm in his, Mr Thornton made his way around the garden until they got to a bench underneath a shady tree. They sat down, Margaret never letting him go. They sat in silence for a minute or two, listening to the songs that the birds chirped out. Mr Thornton spoke first:

'My Margaret.' She looked up with a smile on her face.

'My John.' That was the first time she had referred to him as such, and he smiled, for the way she spoke his name was like no other. 'Now tell me, what passed between you and my Aunt when she spoke to you so privately. I hope she did not insult you.'

He laughed, 'Oh Margaret, I can see that you will never let any harm reach me, either physically or verbally. Don't worry about a thing. I can confidently say that I have earned your aunt's respect, if not her love.'

'Yes, but what did she say? When I first told her of our engagement, I could almost say she was enraged, I managed to convince her, but I wasn't sure of what she'd do to you though.'

'She just made me promise to love you and respect you for the rest of our lives. She did threaten to come snatch you away if I ever hurt you, but I assured her that that would never be the case.'

'Good, I am satisfied,' Margaret resumed leaning her head on his shoulder.

'Margaret, I do have a question for you though, and I want you to answer me in full,' Mr Thornton said not looking at Margaret's face, his thoughts were occupied with Mr Lennox's words.

'Of course, but what is it John?' Margaret had no clue as to what he could possibly want to know. Maybe Frederick?

'Before Mr Lennox left last night, I spoke with him. I wanted to thank him for his kindness towards you, but also because without him I would have never had another opportunity of seeing you again.'

Margaret nodded, 'Yes, of course.'

'Well, the way he spoke of you, as if he knew you, but not only that, I thought I heard a tinge of jealousy in his words. Well, my question is, did Mr Lennox ever express any affection towards you?'

Margaret was silent, she needed a moment to think this through, should she conceal anything from Mr Thornton? What good would it do him to know of Mr Lennox's feelings towards her? 'Mr Lennox has been a kind friend.'

Mr Thornton nodded, encouraging her to say more.

'When Edith became engaged to the Captain, we saw a lot of Mr Lennox, being his brother and all. I lived with my Aunt you see, and he and I became good friends — at least that is how I saw him. Then, one day, when I had returned to Helstone, he turned up unexpectedly. Of course, I welcomed him, like any friend would. It was then that he made me conscious of his feelings towards me; he made me an offer of marriage. I couldn't accept him, he was just my friend, and I didn't think of him the way he thought of me. I let him know my thoughts, he was hurt, but I told him that to me, he would always be my friend. When we met again last year on my return to Harley Street, we resumed our friendship; he never spoke to me of that day again. I spoke with him last night, and I let him know that he would always be my friend. If he continued to entertain a hope of my marrying him, then I am sure our conversation erased all thoughts of that hope' Margaret finished. There, now Mr Thornton knew all.

Mr Thornton sat in silence, thinking over what he had just heard. So Mr Lennox had made Margaret an offer and had been refused by her, just like she had refused him that painful day after the riot. Margaret said she was ignorant of Mr Lennox's feelings for her now, but that didn't mean that Mr Lennox didn't feel anything for her.

'John? John, speak to me please. I am sorry if I caused you any pain, but I didn't want to lie to you. You wanted to know, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us,' Margaret looked at him pleadingly, a glint of tears in her eyes. He took her hand in her lap, and covering his hand with her other hand, she brought it up and kissed it.

'Thank you, Margaret, thank you for trusting in me and letting me know. I was just a little jealous, forgive me for making you retell those moments which were obviously so disagreeable to you,' He reached over with his other hand and brought her face up. She blushed, but allowed him to gently kiss one cheek and then the other.

'My John, jealous?' Margaret whispered.

'Yes, and believe me when I say that I am a jealous fool,' Mr Thornton said taking Margaret by her waist and holding her close to him. 'I will never let any person love you like I do. You and all your love will be forever mine.'

'Really?' Margaret smiled. 'And what of our family? Will you not let me love our children, or not even my brother, or you your mother?'

Mr Thornton laughed, which pleased Margaret, because she knew that he had forgotten Mr Lennox. 'Well I suppose I will have to let you love our family, when they come.'

Margaret smiled at the thought of children.

'And your brother, you never mentioned him to me,' Mr Thornton said as he let Margaret go from his firm embrace.

'Oh, the things I must clear up!'

'Don't worry; Higgins acquainted me with the fact that your brother Frederick had been in Milton at the time of your mother's death. And that he had been the gentleman you had been seen with that night at the train station.'

'Oh, that's so good of Nicholas. I knew that you wouldn't regret employing him when I sent him over there.'

'Well, at the moment he is unemployed. It has been a week since I closed down the mill and I hope that my workers will be willing to return to work at the mill when I reopen it.'

'Absolutely, they have no where else to go, and Nicholas must take care of those poor Boucher children.'

'Reopening the mill is a priority,' Mr Thornton said, his words implying something else.

'Yes, as well as telling your mother of our engagement. She will be so pleased,' Margaret laughed at the thought of Mrs Thornton's reaction.

'Mother will be very pleased, not at first, but I will make her change her mind about you, like you made your family change their minds about me,' Mr Thornton smiled at Margaret.

'When will you go?' Margaret said as sadness invaded her face.

'Tomorrow I think, the sooner the better,' Mr Thornton took her hands and held them to his heart. 'As much as it pains me to leave you, I must go and settle things first in Milton.'

'I will stay here and plan our wedding then,' Margaret said, trying to look cheerful, for she did not want to stay behind. She would follow him to Milton and they would face Mrs Thornton together.


	4. Chapter 4: That woman!

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! I had planned to write more, but some things came up.**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: That woman!**

That night, when Margaret returned to her room, she began to pack. She was unsure of how long she would be in Milton. First there was the mill, and John's mother, and she would have to visit her mother's grave of course. Her mind was full of Milton thoughts when Dixon came in.

'May I assist you in anything, Miss,' Dixon spoke cautiously.

'Dixon, yes! I will need you to accompany me to Milton,' Margaret spoke absent-mindedly.

'"To Milton?"' Dixon asked incredulously, was the wedding to be so soon?

'Yes, yes. There is no time for questions. We leave tomorrow morning, on the earliest possible train. I will need you to buy us a ticket, there is no time to waste,' Margaret said, she wasn't sure what time Mr Thornton was to leave but she hoped that she wouldn't leave far behind him. She handed Dixon her purse and practically pushed her out the door.

'But Miss, what of my new post?' Dixon stopped. Margaret just looked at her. 'Last night, you spoke to me of a new post.'

'And did you take me seriously? I was upset, I need you Dixon,' Margaret said, realizing just how important Dixon was to her plans at the moment.

'Well, maybe I did. And I've made my mind to return to Helstone,' said Dixon without looking at Margaret.

'Very well then,' Margaret said as she regained her full posture. 'But as you are currently in my employment, I would like you to go down to the train station and get me my ticket to Milton. You may purchase you ticket to Helstone as a parting gift.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Dixon took her leave. By the time Dixon returned, Margaret was sound asleep. She finished packing Margaret's things before leaving her. Dixon would wake her in the morning like she had asked.

'Miss Hale, it's time,' Dixon nudged Margaret into consciousness. 'Your train leaves in an hour. I have breakfast set up for you downstairs and your bags are packed.'

'Thank you, Dixon,' Margaret got up quickly. The sun was not yet out, and she wanted to be gone as soon as possible so that her Aunt wouldn't have any time to object her going to Milton. She dressed and ate a quick breakfast while Dixon brought her bags down. Margaret scribbled one quick note to her Aunt before calling a coach to take her to the train station.

Mr Thornton sat at the train station waiting, for what, he did not know. Did he expect Margaret to come bid him farewell? They had parted last night just fine, she was a bit crestfallen, but that was to be expected, after all, they had not been engaged three days and he had to leave. As the train conductor announced that the train was leaving, he looked around one last time. He climbed onto the train, but at the last moment her couldn't do it. He returned to the station and took his seat once more. Why was it so hard for him to leave her? He was only going away for a little while; he would be back in no time. But her sad face just kept reappearing in his mind, and he couldn't move.

Resolutely, Mr Thornton got up from his seat and purchased another ticket for the next train to Milton. Margaret would be expecting him to go to Milton and resolve the business at the mill, as well as with his mother.

When the next train arrived at the station he went inside and took his seat. There was no more turning back.

'Dixon, quickly! The train will leave any minute now,' Margaret moved past Dixon, who was carrying Margaret's things, and stepped into the train to find an empty compartment. Dixon handed Miss Hale's things to the porter and he arranged them in the compartment.

'Well, Miss, it was nice serving you and your family these past years, but I suppose it is time for us to go our separate ways,' Dixon said, raising a handkerchief to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

'I am sorry that we couldn't get along any better, Dixon. Just know that I will miss you,' Margaret hugged Dixon; she would truly miss that old maid's impudent remarks.

'Good luck, Miss Hale, or should I say the future Mrs Thornton?' Dixon smiled and made her way off the train. As the train began to move, Dixon waved a last farewell to Margaret, and at that moment, Margaret knew that any discord between them was settled.

Margaret sat in a comfortable position, and thought of what Mr Thornton might say when she arrived in Milton unexpectedly. He would be surprised, surely, but she knew that in the end he would be happy to know that it was her love that would not allow her to be separated from him for too long. Before she knew it, she had drifted asleep, a smile gracing her face.

When the train pulled into the station at Milton, Mr Thornton had made up his mind to settle the business of the mill first. He would make his engagement known to his mother at a different time, but he would let her know that the mill was to reopen and make her wonder at that miracle. He quickly made his way to Marlborough Street; little did he know that Margaret had been on the same train as he.

Margaret awoke to the noise and bustle of the Milton train station, she was a little disoriented at first, but when she realized where she was she made her way out and into the street. She arranged for a porter to carry her things to a coach, she would have preferred to walk but she had too many things.

The first order of business on Margaret's mind was to settle a living for the time she would be in Milton as Miss Hale, Mrs John Thornton's living would be a different story. Instinctively she sought Crampton, how strange that she thought of that small suburb as home. She hoped that Mr Donkin had not managed to find a new tenant for it — she would like to spend some time there, for that was the living her parents had spent their last year in. Her wishes were fulfilled; she found the old Crampton living empty. Margaret managed to find Mr Donkin, who more than gratefully let her the house for a month, he had been unable to find a new tenant since she had vacated it last year—after all, there weren't many families in Milton who could afford the thirty pounds a-year that it cost. He found it strange, though, that she, the owner of much property in Milton, would need to find some place to live. She laughed; news of her inheritance had obviously spread.

After she dropped off her things in her temporary home, she went in search of the Higgins'. Margaret had it in her thoughts to ask Mary to be a temporary maid to her while she occupied Crampton.

When he arrived at the Marlborough Mill, Mr Thornton went quietly inside. The mill-yard was strangely empty, but he was comforted to know that it would soon be filled with his workers eager to return to work, or so he hoped. Mr Thornton made his way inside his home, thinking of his mother's reaction when he would tell her that the mill was to reopen.

Mrs Hannah Thornton was sitting in the dining-room, her work in her hands, as she was wont to do so when her son was out on business and she couldn't observe him from her window. She was thinking of the mill, and her son, all his hard work had been put into the mill, and now it was closed. Not forever, no, John would find a way to open the mill again — she knew he would. Just then she heard the familiar footsteps of her son on the stairs. He was finally home, his business in London had taken longer than she expected, but he was home. She looked up as he entered the room, she noticed a glow of happiness in face that she had not seen since the departure of Miss Hale from Milton.

Mr Thornton smiled at his mother, went over to her and kissed her gray forehead. She looked up questioningly; his behavior had obviously startled her.

'Well, John?' his mother questioned him in her usual commanding manner. 'Is it settled, are we to vacate Marlborough Mills?'

'No, mother, in fact, Marlborough Mills should be functioning fully before the week ends, thanks to a generous investor,' Mr Thornton said, all this time smiling.

'How is this possible? John, what happened in London? I must know,' Mrs Thornton's questions were all in vain.

'I promise to tell you all those details when I return. First I must find my workers, mother. I will return shortly,' Mr Thornton said as he made his way out, leaving his mother in abject stupefaction.

Mr Thornton made his way to the house of Nicholas Higgins, he had made a strong ally in this man, and he was sure that Nicholas had the power to round up all the workers in no time. He arrived to find Nicholas at the table with one of the Boucher children on his lap, Nicholas was telling the young boy a story, and the young boy had a look of amazement on his face.

Mr Thornton made the news of the reopening of the mill known to Nicholas, whose face had an honest look of gratitude on it that his words could not express. Mr Thornton told Nicholas of his plan of putting him in charge of getting the men together so that they could return to work by the end of the week, Nicholas was honored to know that Mr Thornton had enough faith in him to give him such an important task to handle.

'And, if ye' don' mind me askin' master, I was wondering if ye' managed teh see a bit o' Miss Margaret while you were in London?' Nicholas asked, he was aware of what a delicate subject that was.

'Let's just say, that it's Miss Hale you should be thanking for your employment,' Mr Thornton smiled. At that moment, a knock was heard on the door. Mary opened the door to reveal Miss Hale, standing innocently in the dusky sunlight of Milton.

'Margaret!' Mr Thornton stood up in shock, but immediately recovering himself he said in a lower voice. 'What are you doing here? I thought I had left you in London.'

'Yes, well, I'm here now,' Margaret smiled at him as she made her way in and greeted Mary with a warm embrace. She shook Nicholas's hand, who was ecstatic to see her after so long.

'Miss Hale, I can't say how happy we are at seeing ye' again,' Nicholas said, he truly was happy. 'Mr Thornton said that I should be thankin' ye' for me job.'

'Ah yes, I have currently invested in the mill and I hope that Mr Thornton can give me a good interest,' Margaret smiled covertly at Mr Thornton. He caught the hint, and he knew to keep the news of their engagement from Nicholas for the time being.

'Well, I suppose I should be going now. Nicholas, I'm counting on you to give me an update on the status of the workers,' Mr Thornton said as he gathered his hat and prepared to leave. 'And, um, Miss Hale, may I inquire as to where you will be staying while you are in Milton?'

'Yes, of course, I'll be staying in Crampton. It sort of brings back memories of my time in Milton,' Margaret said as she looked around the small room, trying to conceal the tears, that were welling up in her eyes, from Mr Thornton.

'Of course,' Mr Thornton said as nonchalantly as possible. 'If you need me to discuss our previous arrangements, I will be at Marlborough Mills.'

Margaret nodded as Mr Thornton made his way past her, his fingers slightly brushing hers as he left.

Mr Thornton couldn't believe that Margaret had followed him all the way to Milton! And he had been concerned that she would not come to bid him farewell. He returned to Marlborough Street, prepared to encounter his mother's reaction when he told her of his engagement to Miss Hale.

His mother was waiting for him in the same spot that he had left her, except for now the look on her face had been replaced by a stony indifference that was betrayed as soon as her son came in. As soon as he entered, she bombarded him with a series of questions about the mill. Where had he gotten the money to reopen the mill? What had he done while in London? Would they be able to stay keep their home? What had their landlord said (she refused to mention Miss Hale's name)?

Mr Thornton was oblivious to his mother's questions; his thoughts were occupied with how he would his mother reconcile with his wonderful news. But he could only recall the words of hate she had spoken when Miss Hale had rejected him. Kneeling beside his mother, he took her hand and looked into her eyes. She was silent, unsure of what to expect but steeling herself for the worst.

'Mother, she loves me,' Mr Thornton spoke these words, but his eyes expressed all the happiness that his heart felt. Mrs Thornton remained silent; no words could express the rainbow of emotions that she now felt.

Mr Thornton continued, 'If you only knew how much her feelings for me have changed.'

'But she rejected you, how can this be?' Mrs Thornton tried her best to control the anger that was bubbling inside of her.

'We had our misunderstandings, but she has accepted me, mother. Miss Margaret Hale is to be my wife,' Mr Thornton said as he stood up and released her hand.

Mrs Thornton could not control herself any longer, 'That woman! What right does she have to accept your offer, after she had so insolently rejected you? No, I can't let you throw yourself away on her, she doesn't deserve you, John.'

Just then, a servant announced the arrival of Miss Margaret Hale. The color drained from Mrs Thornton's face.


	5. Chapter 5: Mother and Daughter, Inlaw

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update, but I had a writer's block. I could not write exactly how I wanted, and it took me awhile to get it just right, or close enough.**

**Please review!**

**All suggestions are welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Mother and Daughter, In-law**

Margaret walked in, unsure of what to expect. She thought it a little strange that Mrs Thornton should prefer to sit in the dining-room and not in the drawing-room like her Aunt Shaw. She saw John standing next to his mother, whose face had lost all its color. So she knew, the worst was over.

Mr Thornton rushed to Margaret's side and took her hand, bringing her over to his mother. Mrs Hannah Thornton's face resumed its usual demeanor, the attitude of indifference settling into its place.

'Mother, please,' Mr Thornton pleaded with his mother, who refused to look at Margaret or even acknowledge her presence. Margaret looked at Mr Thornton for reassurance, she was unsure of what to do. Obviously Mrs Thornton had not taken the news of their engagement kindly, but Margaret had never seen her act in this way before, she could believe that Mrs Thornton would deign to act in this manner.

'John, I cannot let you do this,' Mrs Thornton said looking into Mr Thornton's face and reaching for his hand. Margaret could not help but feel that she was intruding on them — she averted her gaze.

'I am not asking your permission, I am simply asking you to accept Miss Hale as my future wife, the next Mrs Thornton, and the next mistress of this house,' Mr Thornton said, with each word his voice growing harsher; he released his hand from his mother's strong grip. Mrs Thornton's face expressed utter disbelief. Her son had never spoken to her like that; they had always had their own special bond. Now this bond was to be broken; it was all Miss Hale's fault and evil ways that her son was acting in this strange manner.

'No, never,' Mrs Hannah Thornton stood up to her full height. She was a tall woman, almost overshadowing Margaret, but Margaret was undaunted and stood her ground. Mrs Thornton turned around and was about to walk away, when she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back, it was Margaret.

'All I'm asking for is your blessing on our union. If you do not want to accept me as your daughter-in-law, then at least accept me as Mr Thornton's wife,' Margaret said calmly, for she truly did want to be on good terms with her mother-in-law-to-be. If not for her own sake, then at least for Mr Thornton's peace of mind that the two women he loved got along.

'How dare you touch me!' Mrs Thornton said through gritted teeth, pulling away from underneath Margaret's steady hold. 'I cannot, and will not, accept you into this family. You have proven yourself unworthy of John's affection. Yet, you still have the cheek to ask for my blessing? I would as soon as give a blessing to the lowliest mill worker than bless this union!'

'Mother, I cannot believe you, I have never seen you act in this manner,' Mr Thornton said, he was embarrassed that Margaret had to deal with his mother's sudden burst of emotions. He had never seen his mother express such emotion since the time his father had lost all they had in a wild speculation. Mrs Thornton was silent, she was thinking of the things that had transpired within these last few hours. She was losing her son to the woman whom she had resolutely decided to hate. Margaret sought Mr Thornton's eyes, but he kept his steady gaze on his mother.

'John, I think we should just give your mother some time to think about the changes that will occur once our marriage takes place,' Margaret whispered, placing a hand on Mr Thornton's shoulder.

He looked at her, 'Can you excuse us for a moment, dear, I need to speak with my mother.'

Margaret nodded and walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief; the tension in the dining-room had been so thick that it was almost tangible. Things were not going the way she had hoped, it seemed that Mrs Thornton disliked her more than she had anticipated. She hugged her elbows, waiting for Mr Thornton to call her back into the room.

Mrs Thornton stood proudly in front of her son. As much as she wanted to respect his decisions, she could not bring herself to accept the inevitable truth that his son was to marry Miss Hale. Mr Thornton walked about the room several times before addressing his mother:

'You once told me that my sorrow was your agony, but what of my joy? Cannot you rejoice in the fact that I am to marry the woman that I love, who I admire more than any other young lady in my acquaintance? Miss Hale is a remarkable woman, and I know that she will make me the perfect companion in life.'

'I, —' Mrs Thornton had no words to say to her son. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and she saw that her son was earnest in his emotions; she could see it in his eyes. Yet, she could not bear losing her son.

'In fact, Margaret is the reason I keep on living. Even when I had no hope of ever calling her mine, I could not hate her. I loved her more, because she made me see that her love was truly more worth the earning, but once gained, it is ever constant. Her acceptance has poured meaning back into my soul, mother. It is because of her that I can reopen the mill; she chose to invest in the mill even before she knew that I still loved her,' Mr Thornton smiled to think that Margaret had loved him while he unknowingly pined for her love.

Mrs Thornton placed a hand on Mr Thornton's cheek, a tear escaping from her eyes. She tried her best to blink them away, but more just kept falling, defying her. Her son reached out to wipe them away. She closed her eyes, and yielded to the tears that could not be repressed any longer. She held his hand with hers and kissed it. He brought her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her gray head.

Mrs Thornton allowed her son to hold her for a few moments longer while she regained her composure. Then she released herself from his hold and faced him:

'I am sorry to have caused you so much pain, but please know that I only had the best intentions for you I mind.'

'I understand mother,' Mr Thornton said, he knew how much his mother had supported him so that he could be attain the position of an influential business man, and he was grateful to have her as his mother. 'Shall I get Margaret now?'

'Wait,' Mrs Thornton took a few deep breathes and wiped away any trace that she had ever been crying, Miss Hale must never know that she had too much of a soft side, especially when it came to the will of her son. 'Bring her in.'

Mr Thornton nodded as he made his way into the hallway. Margaret saw him and stood up from the chair she had found. He looked confident and she wondered what had occurred in the room with his mother. It seemed that they had been speaking for an eternity, but she knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

'What did she say?' she asked urgently, the anxiety she felt was betrayed by her voice, and when she reached out to give him her hand, it trembled.

'She'll get used to us,' Mr Thornton said as he reassured Margaret by calming her trembling hand. 'She would like to speak with you now.'

Margaret looked worried, for she did not know what to expect from Mrs Thornton. The last time Mrs Thornton had tried to be kind and offer her some advice after rumors had been spread about the train station, Mrs Thornton had ended up insulting Margaret instead. Margaret didn't know what good intentions meant to Mrs Thornton. Mr Thornton smiled at Margaret before taking her into the room where his mother awaited her daughter-in-law-to-be.

Mrs Thornton made an attempt to smile, and sadly failed. Margaret nervously smiled back before looking at Mr Thornton.

'Miss Hale, I cannot pretend to be pleased with the engagement between you and my son,' Mrs Thornton said, raising a hand up to Mr Thornton to allow her to continue, for he looked ready to protest. 'But I just want you to know, as I promised your mother I would, I will offer you some advice. A marriage is a serious commitment that should only be entered upon with certainty. I have no doubt of my son's love for you, but I have yet to be convinced of your love for him. You have led him into believing that you loved him once before, only to reject him. So you see why I am reluctant to believe the possibility that your feelings for him have changed.'

'It is true, before I had no interest in your son's feelings for me. In fact, I hardly had any interest in anything to do with Milton besides the workers, whom I took a liking to because in Helstone I was accustomed to help those less fortunate people. But I believe I acted justly when I first rejected him; I did not know who he was as person. But his proposal and subsequent events made me see him as he truly was, a kind-hearted person who did his best to protect himself and those who worked for him. When I thought I had lost his friendship, which I might have never had at that point, I was miserable. I could not believe that I had pushed someone so kind away from me, and the more I thought that I had lost his good opinion, the more I realized that I was in love with him,' Margaret had been speaking to Mrs Thornton, but at the last words she looked at Mr Thornton. 'I did not wish for him to think ill of me, and when I moved to London, I thought that all hope of ever seeing him again had vanished. When I heard that the mill was to close, I thought first of him, I could not bear to think that all his struggles and hours of dedication would end in one swift blow. So, you see Mrs Thornton, my love for your son has gradually grown, it is not something that occurred from one moment to another.'

'Mother, a girl's love might be like a puff of smoke that changes with every wind, but Margaret is no girl to be lead off by some infatuation. She is a respectable young lady, who loves me,' Mr Thornton said taking Margaret's hand and kissing it.

'Then I hope that Miss Hale will prove herself to be respectable and loving,' Mrs Thornton said, thinking back on the rumors that had been spread around Milton about Margaret walking with some gentleman at the Outwood station so late in the evening and unaccompanied by anyone else. She only wished that her son's good name would not be tinged by Miss Hale's indecent reputation, whether those rumors be true or not.

'Trust me, there is nothing in this world that could possibly keep me from loving and respecting your son. I will honor and love him for the rest of our lives,' Margaret said staring Mrs Thornton in the eye, the fire that blazed there showed how resolute she was about keeping that promise.

'I am sure that you two will be able to get along once you understand each other a bit more,' smiled Mr Thornton, he wanted to make amends for both of them. Once the wedding took place, and Margaret moved in with him, everything would begin to take a new place in his life, and his mother and beloved would get along like mother and daughter, in-law. 'Well Margaret, now that my mother knows, I suppose we should set a date for our wedding.'

'Yes, of course,' Margaret said, as a big smile overspread her face. She wanted to be married as soon as possible so that she and Mr Thornton could begin their new lives. Mrs Margaret Thornton, it had a nice ring to it.

'Well, I will leave you two to talk about these matters then,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said, moving to her usual seat in the center of the dining-room. For propriety's sake she did not leave the room, she trusted John not to do anything rash, but she did not know what Margaret was capable of.

Mr Thornton took Margaret's hand and led her to a corner of the dining-room where he usually sat to read the paper. There were also a few business papers scattered here and there on a small table, it appeared that Mr Thornton had been pouring over these documents recently, especially because of the mill's recent temporary closure.

'My love, I hope that you and my mother will learn to get along, I would like to know that you both will live in harmony under the same roof.'

'Believe me when I say that I will try, but as you know, your mother doesn't seem to think too kindly of me. I do hope with all my heart that she will eventually grow accustomed to my presence, even if she does not love me. All I really want is her respect, I can live without her love, for I have all the love that I could ever want right here,' Margaret said as Mr Thornton gazed intently into her eyes; how she loved for him to look at her like that. It made her feel that she was the only woman that he saw, and for him, she truly was the only woman he saw.

'Oh Margaret, then let us make haste; I want us to be wed before the end of this month. I want to know that you are truly mine and this isn't just one sweet dream that I must awaken from to find that you are not,' Mr Thornton said in a passion, grasping both of Margaret's hands and raising them to his lips.

'But as unreal as it seems to me, it is not a dream, it is our reality,' Margaret said in as steady a voice as she could muster, for her heart was fluttering wildly. 'I don't want all the nonsense that is wont to accompany a wedding, I just want to the world to know of my love for you, and of the journey of matrimony that I am to embark upon with you.'

'Two weeks then, from tomorrow, we will be wed, here in Milton, if it pleases you.'

' I don't care from whence we get married, so long as I know that you will be there by my side for the rest of my life.'

'Let us speak with the vicar then and make our engagement known to him. And surely we shall have to put in ad in the paper to announce the wedding of Miss Margaret Hale to Mr John Thornton.'

Margaret let out a small sweet laugh of joy, Mrs Thornton let out a small cough to remind the lovers of her presence, they just blushed.


	6. Chapter 6: Rumor Has It

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter, and you'll have to keep reading for the wedding day! Hopefully in the next chapter they will be married, or the one after that.**

**Read and Review please! I enjoy your reviews, especially about the characters! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Rumor Has It…**

'Mother, I will return shortly, Margaret and I need to go make our wedding arrangements known to the vicar,' Mr Thornton announced to his mother, getting up with Margaret from where they sat.

'Then I will accompany you,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said, getting up from her seat, she respected propriety and would not allow her son to be seen with Miss Hale walking together at this time of day. It wasn't dark, but the clouds were coming in from the horizon and threatened the little sunshine that they did have in these early hours of the evening.

'It's really not necessary; I don't want to trouble you with my affairs. Wouldn't you rather sit here, I promise that it won't take long,' Mr Thornton urged his mother, for he would much rather walk alone with Margaret, after all it wasn't dark. But Mrs Thornton insisted and made them wait for her in the foyer while she got her coat. Mr Thornton suggested they order the carriage, but both Mrs Thornton and Margaret preferred to walk — finally something they agreed on.

The three of them then set off together towards the vicar's residence, Mr Thornton walking with Margaret's arm in his a little ways behind his mother, who walked with her usual brisk step. Mr Thornton and Margaret spoke very little on their walk over there, each immersed in their own thoughts of what was to pass.

Once on New Street, the principal street of Miton, the people took notice of this strange site. The Thornton's out for a walk, how very strange indeed? Who's that beautiful young lady gracing the arm of Mr Thornton? It looks like Miss Margaret Hale, the daughter of that renegade clergyman, who occupied a living in Crampton until about a year ago. Mr Thornton's landlord? The very one, but what could she be doing in Milton? And in the Thorntons' company? Could they possibly be married? No, they would have heard such news. Engaged? The more likely story.

Such conversation was repeated throughout the town by the people who saw the three walking. The rumor that Miss Margaret Hale, the renegade clergyman's daughter and owner of much property in Milton, was to be married to Mr John Thornton, of Marlborough Mills, soon spread throughout town. And when one person particularly espied them entering the residence of the vicar, the rumor was passed with even more vigor. By morning, all of Milton had heard some version of a story that came down to the same thing: Milton was to see a wedding of the century.

By the time Mr Thornton, Margaret, and Mrs Thornton left the vicar's home, the sun had begun to set. Mrs Thornton expressed a wish to return home, for she was fatigued with the bustle of the day. Crampton was still far off, and Mr Thornton offered to walk Margaret home.

'Nonsense John, I believe it would be much better if you ordered Miss Hale a carriage, she looks tired as well and I am sure that she would like to get home as soon as possible to rest,' Mrs Thornton pressed Mr Thornton's arm as if to remind him of the rules of society that he was expected to follow.

'I think it best to follow your mother's advice. She's right, we've been traveling today and it would be nice to rest now. You also look tired,' Margaret said, and then in a lower voice to Mr Thornton. 'I think I have abused your mother's patience enough for one day. Let's give her a break now, don't you think?'

'Very well then, if you insist,' Mr Thornton said, smiling at Margaret before hailing a carriage for her. And there were many carriages waiting to be called into their service, for there were many greedy ears waiting to devour the latest news on the Thornton-Hale rumor.

Mr Thornton himself helped Miss Hale enter the carriage, promising to call in the morning and giving her hand one last kiss before parting from her. The footman who held the door open for them witnessed the whole thing, just another piece of news to be added to the rumors. As the couch pulled away, Mr Thornton silently stared, hoping that Margaret would feel his eyes on her and turn to return his gaze, and turn she did. They both stared until the coach rounded the corner and took them out of each other's vision. Mr Thornton smiled before turning and taking his mother's arm in his and walking home, his thoughts still with Margaret. Margaret turned in her seat and sighed, she longed for the day in which she would go home with Mr Thornton as Mrs Thornton.

When the coach pulled up to her living, she was helped down. Mary was waiting for her at the door.

'I came as soon as I could ma'am,' Mary smiled, and extended a letter to Margaret. 'It arrived jus' a few moments befo' yeh did.'

'Thank you Mary,' Margaret said, glancing at the address on the envelope, it was from her Aunt, and it had been addressed to Marlborough Mills and had been forwarded to Crampton. She could guess at what it's contents were, for she had left Harley Street in a manner that mimicked an elopement, her Aunt most surely would not be pleased. As they went inside, Margaret took a seat in the drawing room while Mary served the tea. Margaret silently perused the contents of the short letter. Just as she had expected, her Aunt was infuriated, or so she claimed to be. What was Margaret thinking to run off after Mr Thornton like that? Did she think nothing of her reputation? Could she not have waited so that someone would accompany her? Her Aunt demanded that Margaret make a swift return to London, or she would go up to bring her back herself. Upon finishing the letter Margaret refolded it and placed it on the table, an irritated look on her face.

'Is something wrong, Miss?' Mary asked sincerely.

'Oh, its nothing. Well, I mean that it should be addressed with all due haste, but it is not my top priority right now,' Margaret smiled up at Mary. As she sat sipping her tea, Mary stood there staring at her, not speaking one word.

'I believe it is my turn to ask now Mary, is something the matter?' Margaret looked at Mary, the girl's stare was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

'Oh no nothing Miss. I didn' mean no harm by it,' Mary said looking away. Then rethinking it, she thought this was her opportunity to clear up the question that had been bothering her for the past hour. 'Well there is somethin' I would like to know Miss, if yeh don' mind me askin'.'

'What is it?'

'Well, there been these rumors, I'm not sayin' their true, that yeh are to be married to Mr Thornton,' Mary said, amazed that she had the audacity to ask Miss Hale such a question, her eyes wide in anticipation for Margaret's reply. Margaret laughed. Mary interpreted Margaret's laugh, 'So its not true then, eh?'

'Oh Mary, I am not laughing at the news, I am merely laughing at how such a rumor could have been spread all about Milton within one day of my arrival. Pray tell me, where did you hear such a thing? I presume that Mr Thornton did not make anything known to you and your father on his visit earlier today?'

'Oh please do not blame Mr Thornton, the master is kind and I am sure that he did not make up the rumor. I heard the rumor while I was walkin' over here. People are sayin' that they saw yeh out walkin' with the Thornton's, and that all of yeh entered the home of the vicar. So yeh see Miss, tis' why the people of Milton believe that yeh are to be married to him.'

'Well the people of Milton have very keen eyes and are fast to interpret what they see. Luckily, their eyes do not deceive them this time,' Margaret smiled, for she remembered how some people had thought that she loved Mr Thornton that time she had placed her arms around him to protect him. How wrong they had been then, and how right they were now!

Mary was confounded, 'So do you mean Miss…?'

'Yes Mary, I am to marry Mr Thornton,' Margaret smiled as she spoke those words, for no matter how many times she repeated them to herself, they did not seem real at all.

'Congratulation Miss!' Mary said going over to hug Margaret. 'Oh Bessy would 'ave been so happy to see that yeh are finally to be married. She had always been surprised that yeh, so young and beautiful, were not married. Wow, and to Mr Thornton!'

'Yes, Bessy had always wondered that. She always told me that I deserved to be married to someone grand. But she did not know who would be worthy of my affections. All I can say is that Mr Thornton is certainly worthy of them.'

Margaret and Mary spent the rest of the night talking of how everything had come to pass. What Margaret did while she was in London, what she wore, how she felt about her fortune, when the wedding was to be, and all the things that people who have not seen each other for a long time talk of. That night Margaret went to bed happy to know that there were some people who were happy to hear of her engagement, and neither Mrs Thornton's reaction nor her Aunt's letter could prevent her from falling asleep with a smile on her face.

When Mr Thornton and his mother arrived home they hardly spoke a word, instead they silently took their accustomed seats in the dining-room. But Mr Thornton did not stay seated for long; instead he got up and walked about the dining-room, deep in thought. His thoughts were then interrupted by his mother's question:

'Shall I order dinner?'

'No, no, I'm fine,' Mr Thornton said distractedly. He was too busy thinking about Margaret and what she was doing at the moment.

'Are you sure, you have not eaten anything since you got home,' Mrs Thornton said, worry in her voice, for lately his appetite had decreased. She had thought that it was due to the pain that he suffered from Miss Hale's rejection, but it was strange that now that he was engaged to Miss Hale, he still refused to eat.

Mr Thornton took notice of his mother who sat looking at the needle-work in her hands, and took pity on her. 'Fine, just order some tea, biscuits, jam, something small.'

When the tea was brought to them, Mrs Thornton poured him a cup, wondering if she would be able to do that for her son ever again or if Miss Hale would take over that duty. As Mr Thornton put some sugar cubes in his tea he thought back to the time when he longed to use Margaret's fingers as his sugar-tongs like her father did. He smiled to know that the time when he would be able to do just that was not far off.

Mr Thornton resumed his walk about the room, thinking about the day when Margaret would occupy these very rooms as Mrs Thornton. Not only that, but the master bedroom would need to be prepared before their wedding day. The whole room needed to be dusted, for he did not occupy that room, he slept in an adjoining room. The master bedroom had never been occupied, it had been sitting unoccupied since the Thorntons had moved in, yet it was ready with furniture for the day when it would be put to use. Mr Thornton wondered if Margaret would like the wallpaper that covered the walls in their room-to-be, for he had once made it so that the walls in the Crampton living could be repapered after Margaret had not liked them when her family first moved there. But these changes could only be made when Margaret would move in of course.

Meanwhile, Mrs Thornton sat undoing more initials from the linen that they had. She called a servant, for it was time that she ordered the Turkey-red marking-thread to put in the new initials. While she spoke to the servant, Mr Thornton decided that he should also make the servants aware that everything would have to be cleaned, from the floor to the ceiling, in preparation for the wedding day. As the servant was leaving with his mother's orders, Mr Thornton called her back.

'Jane, tomorrow I want the cleaning of the whole house to begin. I want the floors scrubbed, the rooms dusted, the silver polished, everything that can possibly be done in preparation for my wedding. I want more attention to be placed to the master bedroom, especially the condition of the wallpaper. Instead, yes, please have as many sample rolls of wallpaper as possible brought to me as soon as possible.'

Jane, the servant, walked out with her head full of orders and her mouth full of new gossip. She had almost received a confirmation of the rumors that had been spread. Mrs Thornton wanted the thread for the new initials, Mr Thornton wanted the wallpaper for his wedding, it was as good as a confirmation as a servant could possibly get from the usually taciturn Mr Thornton who let his mother command the servants in their home.

Once Jane stepped out, for Mrs Thornton did not like to discuss private matters in front of the help, she asked Mr Thornton what he needed so much wallpaper for, the curtains of the house where usually kept shut so there would be little if no sun damage to the wallpaper or anything for that matter.

'I know mother, but Margaret likes to have a certain color to her wallpaper, something that reminds her of her old home in Helstone. And I am sure that she will want to open the curtains at times, as I often saw in my visits to Mr Hale at Crampton.'

'Well I find nothing wrong with the wallpaper. It is some of the finest that Milton has to offer, and it looks quite well in the sunlight, not that we get much of that here in Milton anyway. I do not know why she continues to yearn for Helstone when she has chosen to live with you in Milton, she should be accustomed to it by now.'

'Good night mother, I do not wish to argue this matter any further, it is really of small consequence. I am going to bed,' and with that, Mr Thornton walked out of the room.

Mrs Thornton sat in the dining-room alone for a few minutes, thinking about how the subject of Margaret made her burst out with emotion. She would need to learn to control herself once more, especially if she did not want to drive John away. Just then, John came in and kissed her forehead goodnight, and she knew that no matter what, he still loved his mother.


	7. Chapter 7: Red Roses

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And I will try my best to write the wedding in for the next chapter.**

**Please review! Especially about Mr Thornton!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Red Roses**

The next morning, Margaret awoke in her room at Crampton a little confused. She had forgotten that she was in Milton, but as soon as everything came to her she smiled. She walked over to her window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. She would visit her mother's grave today. But first she had to answer her Aunt's letter.

Margaret sat at her desk and began to write her letter in reply. She told her Aunt not to worry that she would do anything foolish, because first of all, Margaret was a respectable young lady, and second, because she was sure that Mrs Hannah Thornton would never allow her to do anything imprudent. She told her that the wedding was set to be in two weeks, so if she wanted to, she and her cousin could arrive in Milton within a week. She was sorry to have caused her Aunt pain, but Margaret felt it would best that she speak with Mrs Hannah Thornton personally before the wedding. Margaret sent her best wishes to all of those in Harley Street, and again apologized for her sudden leave-taking.

Once Margaret finished with the letter, Mary had already prepared breakfast. She sealed up the letter and took her breakfast. She ate quickly, for she was hungrier than she had expected. All of the emotion and tension from yesterday had driven away her appetite last night, but now her appetite returned with a vengeance. Once she gave Mary the letter to take to the post office, she visited each room of the small living, thinking about everything that had come to pass in them in the short time that her family inhabited it.

She first visited the room behind the drawing-room, the room her mother had spent the last days of her life, where Margaret and Frederick had spent hours with their mother, knowing that the inevitable was soon to come. She stood in the middle of the empty room, her thoughts drifting to the sadness that had enveloped her whole family when her mother finally passed, and Mr Thornton's kindness to her mother while she was bedridden. She left the room before any tears could form in her eyes. She moved to her father's study, the shelf that remained was full of old business papers, nothing of her father though. She passed through each room, remembering all the good and bad they had witnessed.

Margaret finally made her way into the drawing-room that had once been covered with pink and blue roses and yellow leaves, and a heavy cornice when she first saw it, but all that had been removed when they first moved in. It was the very room in which Mr Thornton had first proposed to her, and in which she had treated his proposal as an insult. She remembered reproaching herself for rejecting him like that, especially after she had thought she saw tears in his eyes as he left. So many memories!

But all of those memories were just that, memories. She had reconciled herself to the fact that her parents were now in a better place, watching over her from above. And now she was engaged to Mr Thornton — yes, so many things had changed, some for the better she hoped.

Mary returned from the post office, a bit pink in the face from walking so fast to and fro. Margaret wanted to make it to the cemetery before there were too many people walking about the streets to see her. She made this known to Mary and set off at a quick pace, a small bouquet in her hands. She would call on Mr Thornton afterwards, even though he had promised that he would call.

As Margaret made her way through the streets, which were surprisingly crowded for the time of day, she could hear mutterings all about. At one point she even turned, for she was sure she had heard someone call her name. Margaret quickened her step so as to reach her destination sooner; she did not want to hear the inhabitants gossiping about her in her presence. She knew that her engagement to Mr Thornton was no longer a secret in Milton, especially after what Mary had told her last night.

Margaret reached the top of the hill where the cemetery was and found her mother's grave. She was surprised to see few weeds growing around it, for it had been over a year since she had last visited it, and the surrounding graves she could only describe as weed-infested. She removed an old bouquet that was drying, they were red roses, and replaced them with the bouquet that she had brought.

As Margaret was praying silently she held the dying roses in her hands. Her eyes were closed, but she immediately opened them when she heard some footsteps coming up behind her.

He spoke first, 'Margaret, I'm glad I found you up here.'

Margaret smiled, Mr Thornton could not be kept from her long, 'How did you find me?'

'Well, when I went to Crampton Mary told me where you were. I was unaware of how early a riser you are,' he said, coming up and taking the dying red roses from her hands and replacing them with a fresh bouquet of the same kind of red rose.

'Have you…?' Margaret said, looking at the roses in her hand. It made sense now.

'Yes, I have taken the liberty of keeping your mother's grave free of any unwanted growth, as well as bringing her a fresh bouquet every week or so,' Mr Thornton admitted.

'When, or rather why? I am sure my mother never did anything so that you would feel the need for such kindness — but not that the action isn't greatly appreciated,' Margaret said taking Mr Thornton's hand and smiling.

'I first started doing this when your father passed and you moved to London, I thought that I was doing a service to him. But I must confess, that subconsciously, I did it for you. I had not ceased to love you, even at the moments that I lost hope of ever seeing your beautiful face ever again. I was a man desperately in love, and I thought that the only way I could possibly express my emotions without offending you, was to show kindness to your mother. I cleared away unruly weeds and brought her, or rather you, roses,' Mr Thornton said, avoiding Margaret's eyes, for he did not want her to see the suffering he had lived through this past year that his eyes betrayed. He only wanted her to see the happiness that he now felt to know that she was to be his alone. Margaret loosened her grip on his hand and instead stroked his cheek, for she had not been truly aware of the pain he had endured. He enclosed her hand in his and kissed it. 'I love you, Margaret. I love you, and I don't want to be parted from you ever again.'

All Margaret could do was wrap her arms about his neck the way she had that fateful day when she protected him from the angry mob; luckily he could not see the deep blushes that invaded her face at hearing those words. He wrapped his arms about her waist and held her close; he did not want to let her go.

'I love you, John,' Margaret whispered into his ear. 'I am sorry for having been blinded by prejudice so that I did not see what a kind person you really are. Forgive me.'

They stood like this for a minute or two, basking in each other's proximity, until finally Mr Thornton released Margaret; he did not want to risk her reputation before their marriage. 'Have you told your mother the news?'

Margaret laughed her small sweet laugh, and she brought Mr Thornton over to her mother's grave. She closed her eyes, Mr Thornton intently watching her every move. Margaret was quiet for a few moments, but that was all the time she needed, for she had already told her parents of the news in other prayers. Now she prayed for herself, that she could love Mr Thornton the way he deserved to be loved, and she asked her mother for guidance. She opened her eyes and turned to face him. 'There, shall we go down now?'

Mr Thornton took her arm and together they walked into Milton, making their way towards Marlborough Mills.

Mrs Hannah Thornton had risen unusually early. She woke with a start, a nightmare she thought. But when she was taking her breakfast, she saw her son fixing his cravat, almost walking past her as he made his way out. He had greeted her warmly and told her that he was going to call on Miss Hale — so it wasn't a nightmare, her mind had simply tricked her. Her son was to marry Miss Hale.

Mrs Thornton sat working on the initials for the linen when she was called on by her own daughter, Mrs Watson. Fanny Watson came in, flustered by a bit of gossip she had heard from the mouths of her own servants.

'Mother! Mother, what is this rumor I hear?' Fanny said in the high-pitched voice she was wont to use when she wanted something urgent answered. 'Is John to marry Miss Margaret Hale, his landlord?'

'A rumor? Now where ever did you hear this?' Mrs Thornton said, shocked, she wasn't denying it, but she was sure that John had not made any announcement in Milton to inform his sister about his engagement. She was more concerned about the fact that her son's business was being publicized in this manner.

'So it's not true then? I am so relieved, truly, I despise the woman, coming into her fortune like that,' Fanny said, fanning herself with a new fan, one of the many gifts her husband indulged her with.

'I never said it wasn't true, Fanny. Who told you this?' Mrs Thornton said, a little irritated with her daughter's manner.

'One of the servants,' Fanny said, brushing off some invisible dirt off of her dress.

'A servant!' Mrs Thornton was not pleased, she did not like that her son's engagement was being circulated among even the lowest classes of their society.

'It's true? But, how? She's proud, and I don't think she ever showed a preference for my brother,' Fanny said, speaking her mind.

'You will respect any decision your brother makes, Miss Hale claims to return his affections, and they will be married in two weeks. The next time you come across Miss Hale, I expect you to show good breeding and behave kindly towards her; it is because of her that Marlborough Mills is to be saved,' Mrs Thornton could hardly believe her own words, she was defending Margaret against her own daughter. She remembered comparing the two when John had made his first proposal to Miss Hale, and she knew that if she really tried, there were some aspects of Miss Hale that she could like.

'I…' Fanny faltered, for Mr Thornton and Margaret walked in at that moment.

'Fanny!' Mr Thornton said, as he noticed her sitting next to his mother. He had not yet acquainted her the news of his engagement, or the fact that the mill was saved from closure. 'Miss Hale, I am sure you remember my sister, now known as Mrs Watson.'

'Yes, I do remember her. It's nice to meet you again, and congratulations on your marriage,' Margaret said, trying to be as pleasing as she could be. She had never truly liked Fanny, for she cared for no one but herself. Margaret believed that Fanny would do very well living in London, whiling away the time at dinner party after dinner party. Yes, Fanny could survive very well in that environment, and she had once expressed a wish of visiting London.

'Thank you, Miss Hale, and might I congratulate you on your engagement to my brother,' Fanny said, casting a quick glance at her mother, she could be polite if she tried.

'I see that mother has told you of my engagement to Miss Hale. And you must know as well that the mill will not be closing any longer, so you might tell Mr Watson that I will no longer be selling him any of the materials,' Mr Thornton said proudly, touching Margaret's hand slightly, it was because of her that his name would be restored in the manufacturing community.

'I will tell him,' Fanny said, hoping that she would remember, for she had no real interest in the business affairs of her husband.

'Shall I order us some tea?' Mrs Thornton said in her stately manner, she wanted to keep Fanny here as long as possible so that she would not be left in the company of her son and Miss Hale alone. She hoped that it would not be like this in the future.

Everyone acquiesced to the suggestion, and they all took seats around the small tea table. Mrs Thornton allowed the servants to pour tea, for she did not want to compete for that duty with Margaret just yet. Mr Thornton was tempted to have Margaret serve as his sugar-tongs, but he knew that now was not the moment. Everyone tried to participate in the conversation, but when it turned to the topic of the upcoming nuptials, Fanny tried to monopolize the conversation.

Fanny wanted to know where Margaret was to get her dress made, if she had her trousseau prepared, and all the small details to which Margaret had not yet looked into. Throughout the conversation Margaret gave Mr Thornton sidelong glances, as if to tell him that there was a lot to be done in preparation for their wedding.


	8. Chapter 8: In Preparation

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that I took so long to update but I was on vacation laptop-less and internet-less. Thank you to all of you who commented, the comments are greatly appreciated and they motivate me to put more time into the stories.**

**Ok, so I had thought of writing in the wedding for this chapter, but there were some things I included that I hadn't planned on which just made me put it off for the next chapter.**

**Please R/R and thank you for your continued support on my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: In Preparation**

That day Margaret returned to Crampton with a slight headache. Margaret knew that a wedding required a lot of careful planning, especially on the bride's behalf. She had watched Edith struggle through all the preparations for her wedding, and she recalled that it was something she did not wish to experience personally. She would much rather spend her time in Mr Thornton's company instead of in the milliner's shop, choosing laces and ribbons for her trousseau. At this moment, Margaret wished her mother were still with her, for she would provide Margaret all the support she would need. Perhaps Edith would come to visit her like she said she would when she heard of the engagement, but she was sure that Captain Lennox would not let her leave the child at Harley Street under the nurse's watch. Margaret would have to settle for Mrs Thornton's and Fanny's aid.

The two weeks that preceded their wedding passed them by with unusual rapidity. Mr Thornton and Margaret hardly had an hour to spend solely in each other's company, their time was otherwise occupied or his mother was keeping a careful watch over them. The next few days after Mr Thornton and Margaret arrived in Milton they spent making necessary arrangements for the wedding.

Margaret had arranged with Mrs Thornton and Fanny to visit the shops in Milton to have her wedding dress made. Fanny had first suggested returning to London to get the dress made there; Mrs Thornton was slightly offended at her own daughter's likes, for she believed that any dress-maker in Milton could compare to any of those in London. Margaret quite frankly didn't care, although Edith's wedding dress had been made in London and Margaret greatly admired its beauty, she wanted something simpler. She was sure that her dress could easily be made in Milton, besides, Mrs Thornton would like her all the more for not needing to travel to London just to get a dress made. And more than that, after Mr Thornton's words of never wanting to part from her again, she didn't want to leave him.

The days that Margaret visited the dress-maker, Mrs Thornton and Fanny accompanied her and brought their opinions as well. Margaret was grateful for their companionship, but she had grown accustomed to making her own decisions. Fanny insisted on adding a multitude of ribbons and sashes to the dress, choosing the most expensive. When Margaret said the ribbons weren't necessary Fanny just bought them for herself. Mrs Thornton insisted on a crème colored dress, the reason being that the smoke of Milton would ruin a white dress. Margaret was slightly insulted by this comment, she knew that Mrs Thornton had not yet learned the specifics of that night at the train station, but Margaret knew of her own purity and chose a white dress.

Mr Thornton hated to leave Margaret's side, but apart from preparing for their wedding, he had the reopening of the mill to handle. Nicholas Higgins had managed to round up almost all the old mill workers; it had been difficult for them to find employment with so many workers and so few new openings in the surrounding mills.

In between the bustle of the mill, Mr Thornton made time to see the local tailor to get a new suit made just for his wedding, in his mind he needed to at least look worthy to stand next to Margaret at the altar no matter how unworthy he felt. Besides, it was time for a new suit which he hadn't had made in a while. Mr Thornton always took good care of all his possessions, making the most of them so that they would last him a long time.

Mr Thornton had never thought that on his visit to London he would propose to Margaret, and therefore hadn't an engagement ring for her. The first time he was going to propose, the night of the riot when his mother had pleaded with him not to visit Margaret, he had gone instead to the jeweler to order and engagement ring. But he had never returned for it, Margaret's refusal erased all thoughts of the ring from his mind. He wondered if the man had sold it, and if he hadn't, well then he would pick it up and give it to his beloved. When Mr Thornton arrived at the jewelry shop, the man had a smile on his face.

'Mr Thornton, have you finally come for that ring?' the jeweler said before remembering his position and the possible insult he could have given Mr Thornton by addressing him first.

'You still have it?' Mr Thornton asked incredulously, disregarding the man's audacity in his disbelief that the ring was still in the jeweler's possession.

'Nearly a year, nay, longer, since you came in here last, sir. I thought you had seen a ghost, you were so pale, but then again, proposing to a young lady isn't any small matter,' the jeweler said with increased bravery. 'Though you never returned.'

'I would have thought you sold it,' Mr Thornton said, avoiding the subject of his first failed proposal. Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure, he thought to himself. He couldn't recall where he had read those lines, but they allowed him an optimistic take on the events of his life.

'Yes, well, there aren't many in Milton who could afford such a ring,' the jeweler said, looking through his cases of rings before letting out a cry of triumph. 'Ah! Here it is!'

Mr Thornton waited expectantly while the man proudly procured the ring and slightly polished it with an old rag. He handed it to Mr Thornton who then carefully held it between his thumb and forefinger. The ring gleamed brightly even in the dim light of the shop. Mr Thornton smiled and the jeweler was satisfied, not many had the honor of receiving such an approval from Mr Thornton. It was as if that smile was validation enough for the jeweler. Mr Thornton paid the man, who carefully wrapped the ring. He then ordered a set of wedding rings that he promised to pick up the next day. He looked at his pocket watch and remembered that Margaret had said she would stay in Crampton today; her Aunt was due to arrive that day. He excused himself and made his way to Crampton.

Margaret sat in the drawing-room anxiously looking at the clock on the mantle piece, one of the few pieces of furniture that she had. As it was, her stay in Crampton would only be temporary. Her heart fluttered at the thought that her wedding was rapidly approaching. But she tried to get her mind off it and went to help Mary arrange the room for the arrival of her Aunt Shaw who was due to arrive in two hours; it would be the first time they would meet after Margaret's sudden leave-taking. Mary had agreed to stay with Margaret and help her until the wedding, after that, Mary would return to the worker's kitchen at the mill where she had been formerly employed. Margaret had already applied to Dixon for help in finding a new handmaid, and Dixon had gladly referred her niece who would come up the day of the wedding.

Mr Thornton made his way through the busy streets and when he finally arrived at Crampton he rang the doorbell. He heard hurried steps before Margaret opened the door. Mr Thornton smiled as he saw Margaret's face light up with what can only be described as pure love.

'John!' Margaret said a bit surprised, she hadn't expected to see him until that evening when he said he and his mother would call after her Aunt arrived.

'Margaret, I hope you're not busy,' he smiled as she led him into the drawing-room by his hand. As they sat down on the sofa he released her hand, she just looked at him strangely.

'So what brings you to Crampton so early? My Aunt should arrive in an hour,' Margaret said glancing at the clock.

'You act like you don't enjoy my presence. I could go,' Mr Thornton said jokingly, he knew that Margaret was nervous about the arrival of her Aunt.

'No, of course I enjoy your presence. In fact, it is rather calming, for I am sure that my nerves would have driven me crazy if left alone. I was trying to distract myself my helping Mary prepare the room for my Aunt, but it only made me more aware of her imminent arrival,' Margaret confessed the nervousness that Mr Thornton had already sensed.

'Well my reason for coming here, other than for seeing you' Margaret blushed at these words 'is that I have something that might make you feel a better,' Mr Thornton said taking Margaret's left hand with one hand and with the other reaching into his coat pocket. 'Close your eyes my darling.'

Margaret did as she was told, wondering what it was that Mr Thornton had for her. He took the ring out of the small box it was in and put it onto Margaret's ring finger. 'Open your eyes.'

Margaret opened her eyes to find the most beautiful ring shining on her finger. 'It's beautiful!'

'So you like it?' Mr Thornton said, his eyes shining at her approval.

'No, I love it!' Margaret said, Mr Thornton kissed her forehead and stood up. 'Are you leaving me?'

'I'm afraid I must. I have to go for my mother to make sure that she shows your Aunt some respect by calling on her. And besides, I'm not sure if your Aunt would appreciate the fact that I am here with you alone, engaged as we are,' Mr Thornton said squeezing Margaret's hand, 'It won't be long before I return. Hopefully your Aunt will be here by then and we can finish up these wedding arrangements.'

Margaret nodded in agreement but reluctantly let go of Mr Thornton's hand. She heard him leave Crampton and tried to make out his confident steps that were so unique to him among the indistinct noises of the street. When his steps were lost among the noise she returned her attention back onto the ring that was on her finger. The ring glistened even in the weak Milton sunlight that was coming in from the window and Margaret smiled, the ring shining despite the dimness of the light represented their love that still held even among the disapproving family members.

Before Margaret knew it, her Aunt had arrived and they were both sitting in the drawing-room waiting for the arrival of the Thorntons. Neither had spoken more than the common courtesies that people say when they have spent almost a year together and temporarily parted but are now reunited. Margaret tried her best to make her Aunt comfortable with what little things she had, but her Aunt Shaw continued to show her contempt for anything Milton. Just as things were beginning to get a little more awkward, the sound of the doorbell brought mutual relief. Margaret was anxious to have John with her, while Mrs Shaw was merely content at seeing Mrs Thornton whom she had found rather interesting the last time they had met. Mrs Shaw wondered how any woman could be happy living in such a town, despite their monetary success found there.

Mr Thornton walked in with his mother coming in behind him with her head held high, she didn't like calling on other people, even if they were soon to be her family. Margaret sought John's eyes who instinctively sought hers as well, they exchanged a reassuring glance before carrying on with all the necessary introductions.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before tea was brought, but once everyone had their cup the conversation turned to the upcoming nuptials. Margaret and Mr Thornton did their best to answer the questions that her Aunt Shaw had, for, despite Margaret's diligent correspondence with her, there were still some details that needed to be explained.

Mrs Shaw planned to take a more active role in Margaret's preparations for the wedding, she disliked being idle, and with Margaret's fortune she wondered if the wedding would be anything like Edith's. Edith had been greatly disappointed when she learnt that she could not go up to Milton until the day before the wedding, especially because she had wanted to help Margaret with her wedding dress, therefore, Mrs Shaw was charged with Edith's duty.

One of the things that Mrs Shaw and Mrs Thornton noticed was the new ring that Margaret had on her finger. Mrs Thornton caught her son's eye and then glanced at the ring, he understood her meaning but didn't say anything, he didn't need to explain anything to his mother. Mrs Shaw, in turn, caught Margaret's eye, who slightly blushed and glanced at Mr Thornton. Mrs Shaw smiled, it was a nice ring and she hadn't expected Mr Thornton to pick out such a ring.

By the end of the evening, when Mr Thornton and his mother bid good-bye and left, Mr Thornton of course with a parting hug for Margaret, both parties were satisfied in their own way. Mrs Thornton felt that it hadn't been a complete waste of her time, Mrs Shaw was an interesting woman upon closer inspection. Mrs Shaw found that Mrs Thornton's contempt for things outside her small realm of Milton arose from her dislike, and, consequently, her ignorance of them. Mrs Shaw felt that she could teach Mrs Thornton a thing or too, and entertained the thought of one day inviting her to London. Margaret was content that all things for the wedding would work themselves out with the help of her Aunt, and she could now look forward to the great day. For John Thornton, the wait would seem an eternity.


	9. Chapter 9: I do

**A/N: Finally! The wedding, after 8 chapters, wow I can't believe that I have written that already. Well here is the moment we have all been waiting for, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated and motivated me to continue with my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: I do**

It was the night before the wedding. Margaret's trousseau was prepared and waiting in Crampton to later be transported to Marlborough Street. Her dress and veil were hanging in her room. John Thornton had the wedding rings in his possession, locked away in a secure drawer in his room where he knew they would be safe and secure. His suit was ready and his shoes were polished, everything else seemed to be in place.

That evening, Margaret and her Aunt Shaw had come to call on the Thorntons. Edith had decided to stay in Crampton to look after her son with Captain Lennox, they had arrived earlier that day and the child was fatigued with the journey from London. After tea Mr Thornton suggested a walk in the mill yard, but both Mrs Thornton and Mrs Shaw declined the offer. So Mr Thornton offered his arm to Margaret, who gratefully took it, and they went for a nice evening stroll within the confines of the mill yard. Mrs Thornton and Mrs Shaw surreptitiously took turns espying them from the windows; they agreed that John and Margaret still needed to observe the rules of society.

Once the two were outside, they could feel the warm but refreshing breeze of the Milton evening. They walked a couple of yards, neither wanting to break the magic of the silence. Mr Thornton sighed a breathe of satisfaction, and Margaret smiled up at him with dreamy eyes.

'I love you,' Mr Thornton whispered to Margaret.

'I know, and you know that I love you,' Margaret said as they continued to walk on through the mill yard.

'You know, it is still difficult for me to believe my great fortune that we are to be married tomorrow. It just seems too good to be true, I don't feel that I have done anything to deserve such happiness,' Mr Thornton said, giving Margaret's hand a squeeze which she returned.

'But you do, you are the kindest man I have ever met, I can honestly say that I won't regret spending the rest of my life with you,' Margaret said blushing.

They had circled the yard a few times and darkness was beginning to creep on them. As they turned to face each other before going inside, Mr Thornton was gripped with doing something that he had not yet done before. The moon cast a surreal light upon them, and Mr Thornton believed that Margaret looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He kissed one cheek and then the other, her breathe warm on his face, her eyes closed. Slowly, he lifted her chin; she opened her eyes and looked at him tentatively. But once she saw his reassuring smile and the love that gushed from his eyes, she closed her own once more. He slowly brought his lips close to hers then gently kissed those soft lips of hers that had once haunted his dreams. It was a most exquisite feeling, and as she did not protest, he kissed her once more, as gently as he had done before. But this time, he could feel Margaret timidly kissing him back. His large hands held her small face as their kisses became a little more passionate. At last they parted, Margaret's face immediately turned bright red and she looked down. Mr Thornton smiled:

'You do not know how long I have wanted to do that.'

Margaret looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly, 'I love you, John.'

After those intimate moments, they found their way back inside, luckily neither Mrs Thornton nor Mrs Shaw had seen those exchanges. Margaret and her Aunt did not stay much longer before they bid good-bye and headed home to rest before the big event the next day.

Naturally, neither the bride nor groom to be could find comfort in their beds. John Thornton spent the night pacing back and forth in his room, his mind just replaying what had occurred in the mill yard, yet at the same time fearing that Margaret would not turn up tomorrow or that he would wake from a dream. Margaret Hale made an attempt to get some sleep, but no matter how she tossed and turned, she could not find sleep. She finally gave up and sat at the window, looking into the night sky where the full moon looked abnormally large. It was only into the early hours of the morning that these two, by sheer exhaustion, managed to snag a few moments of rest.

By the time that the sun was beginning to rise, the Thornton's house was already in tumult. The servants were giving the whole house a last scrub-down so that it would be presentable to the bride and her family. Mrs Thornton seemed to have risen as early as the help, for she could be heard shouting various orders at one servant or another. But the servants knew that it was not merely the state of her home that Mrs Thornton was concerned about, for she routinely ordered the house and its contents to be thoroughly cleaned, but it was for her position that she feared. For tonight, there would be a new Mrs Thornton at Marlborough Street.

Meanwhile, everyone at Crampton seemed to be enjoying those last moments of rest that always seem the most refreshing. It was only until the sun was beginning to shine brightly through the curtains that any movement began inside the house. Edith had been the first dressed, as she had promised to help Margaret put on her dress. Edith had also taken the liberty of bringing along her personal hair-dresser to do Margaret's hair. Margaret was fretting that her dress was too plain and that it would not fit up to the standard that Mr Thornton's fellow businessmen expected from the wife of one of the most influential in the cotton industry in England. This behavior surprised Edith, for she was sure that Margaret had never quite cared about the opinions of others to allow them to interfere with her own.

It was half past eleven when Margaret and her family finally made their way into the carriage that would take them to the church; Margaret was in one carriage with her Aunt Shaw, while Captain Lennox and his family traveled in another. All of Milton seemed to be waiting for the carriage that held the bride, for as soon as Margaret's carriage set off for the church the whole of the town seemed to buzz in anticipation.

John Thornton waited impatiently at the altar, his face looked as calm as ever, but it felt like there was something uncomfortable stuck in his throat. He and his family, which consisted of his mother, his sister, and her husband, had been in the church for the past half hour. He surveyed the crowd of familiar faces already congregated in the pews. He saw the Higgins' and several other mill workers in their best clothes sitting in the back; Marlborough Mills had been closed today so that it's workers could enjoy the day as much as their master. Mr Thornton was sure that several other people of Milton had snuck in to see one of the most anticipated weddings of Milton and were taking up much of back, some of them even standing. His eyes quickly scanned through the rest of the crowd, momentarily stopping here and there on a fellow businessman, until his gaze finally fell upon a strangely familiar man sitting next to a handsome woman. After a few moments of racking his mind for the man's name, Mr Thornton recognized Mr Henry Lennox sitting in the second row. Mr Henry Lennox looked considerable graver since Mr Thornton's last conversation with him, but Mr Thornton simply attributed it to the fact that Mr Lennox was not accustomed to the Milton air.

Just then, Mr Thorton's attention was arrested by the entrance of Mrs Shaw and her daughter Edith Lennox, who was gently guiding her son. The buzz of the congregation slowly died down as these two made their way to their pew in the front of the church, opposite Mrs Thornton who attempted a smile to their greeting. Mr Thornton looked pale. Captain Lennox had agreed to give Margaret away, as he was her closest living male relative, so he was not with them. When everyone was settled down, the vicar in his place, the hired orchestra began playing.

Everyone turned their heads to see the back doors of the church open as Margaret, in her beautiful white dress and veil, came in on the arm of Captain Lennox. Mr Thornton took a quick breathe in amazement, before the faintest trace of a blush appeared on his cheeks. Margaret appeared confident in her step, but under her veil she could feel her cheeks burning. When they reached the altar, Captain Lennox handed over Margaret's hand to Mr Thornton who gratefully took it.

Everyone assumed their places as the service began. Margaret was amazed that no one could hear the pounding of her heart, for she was sure her heart would burst out of her breast at any moment. John Thornton kept throwing furtive glances at Margaret, trying to catch her eye through her veil. When their eyes finally met, each blushed but they continued with their gazes locked. They were in their own world now, the words of the vicar were muffled and it was only until the exchange of vows that John and Margaret were brought out of their reverie.

'Do you, Miss Margaret Hale, take Mr John Thornton as your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' Margaret said with all the decision in her voice that she could muster, for she was sure that if she didn't say it as decisively as she did, she would have burst out in tears of happiness. John Thornton placed the wedding ring on Margaret's left hand, his hand shaking slightly as he did so, but Margaret reassuringly held his hand.

'And do you, Mr John Thornton, take Miss Margaret Hale as your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' John Thornton's voice boomed in the small church, but Margaret was sure that underneath that loud confident reply, he was still in disbelief. Margaret placed the ring on her husband's left hand.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr Thornton, you may now kiss the bride.'

The congregation remained silent as Mr John Thornton slowly lifted the veil that revealed Margaret's blushing countenance.

'I love you,' he whispered to her before kissing her lips. The congregation enthusiastically broke out into applause, Mrs Hannah Thornton's applause being far from enthusiastic as she witnessed her only son kissing his new wife. Tears came to her eyes as she thought that not only was she now the second woman in John's life, but perhaps that Margaret might be the only one in his life now. Mrs Hannah Thornton blinked the tears away, but one managed to escape, giving the impression that she was happy at her son's marriage. Margaret's family was a little happier. Edith was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, she was sincerely pleased with her cousin's marriage. Mr Henry Lennox looked like he might throw up.

When Margaret and John parted, the color rose in both their faces as they turned to face the crowd. John held his Margaret's hand as he led her outside. They were greeted by roaring applause by those who had not managed to squeeze into the church. Their families and acquaintances soon joined them outside. Mr Thornton received friendly pats on the back from his fellow mill owners, and Margaret was sure she had never been kissed by so many women at one time.

Margaret was at Mr Thornton's side when Mr Henry Lennox approached her. She was so unutterably happy this emotion was expressed in the friendly manner in which she greeted Mr Lennox. Mr Lennox made an attempt to return the friendly greeting, but his smile was noticeably false. Mr Thornton didn't seem to notice though, and eagerly shook his hand.

After greeting everyone, the newly wed couple made their way into their carriage that would take them to Marlborough Street, John's home and Margaret's new home.

'My wife,' John said kissing both of Margaret's hands when they were both sitting in the privacy of their carriage. Margaret positively beamed in her new role as wife to John Thornton. 'My wife, can this possibly be true?'

'Are these hands not true? This face, am I not true to you?' Margaret said taking hold of her husband's hands and bringing them up to her face.

'Margaret, I love you, and right now I am the happiest man in the world. I can't imagine being any happier than I am at this moment in time,' Mr Thornton.

'I love you, too,' Margaret said before she bravely kissed John, who was a bit surprised with the gesture but it wasn't unwelcome. They were in the middle of this when the carriage stopped, and they abruptly broke apart. Mr Thornton helped his wife down from the carriage and they went inside where the wedding dinner was to take place.

Their families and acquaintances were already waiting inside, a few stragglers came in behind the Thorntons. John held Margaret's hand as they went inside, he could not wait until the moment that they could begin their lives as a new couple, for with all the people here, it would be impossible to get any moment alone together.


	10. Chapter 10: Win Some, Lose Some

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I took so long to update. In the beginning I had a writer's block, but then I got kind of bored of my story for some strange reason. I didn't want to write while I was feeling like that, but after reading some other fanfics I felt much better and here you have it!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter, I know you want to see more of the married Thornton and Margaret, but that will have to wait a while, I have some good ideas though!**

**Enjoy! (And remember to review!)**

**Chapter 10: Win Some, Lose Some **

The dining-room was decorated to the point of exaggeration, the walls were barely visible, the center-piece looked like it had cost a fortune. Everyone was talking animatedly for the whole time before the dinner. Mr Thornton was entertained by the men, who were eager to converse with him about his newly reopened mill. Margaret was bombarded with questions from the wives of the mill owners, they were anxious to know how it was that she managed to win over the usually reserved Mr Thornton. But John and Margaret's attention were elsewhere; they constantly caught each other's eye.

Finally, dinner was announced, Mrs Hannah Thornton was still playing the host, hanging on to her last bit of power while she still could. Mr Thornton seized the opportunity to lead his wife to her seat, which to his dismay, was at one end of the long table, while his was on the other end. Both of them knew that this was customary, but they could not help but feel a tinge of disappointment at finding themselves so far from each other.

Once seated, Margaret noticed Mr Henry Lennox seated two seats to her left, and next to him, a handsome woman that she had seen him lead into the dining-room. She wondered who this woman was; surely they would be introduced during the dinner. But this was not to be; it was as if the other couples seated near her were determined not to let her meet this mysterious woman. Edith, who was seated across from this woman, spoke much with her, which intrigued Margaret the more so. Finally, when dinner was over and the ladies made their way into the drawing-room, Margaret decided to ask Edith about the woman.

'Edith, who is that handsome woman that accompanied Mr Lennox?' Margaret whispered hurriedly.

'Oh, you mean Miss King? Well, didn't Henry tell you? They're engaged!' Edith said excitedly. 'But of course he would not want to steal your moment of happiness. My, I can't believe how I forgot to tell you. It happened about a week after you left London.'

'Really? So soon?' Margaret said, but she had faintly suspected it, the way Ms King looked at Mr Lennox.

'Yes, they had met various other times, she is the daughter of one of his older friends in the same line as him. I'm not so sure who the man is, but I know that Henry is quite pleased, it will help him with his station you know,' Edith said, taking a seat on the most comfortable looking sofa beside Fanny. Margaret had known her not to be too great with details, so she was not surprised that Edith quickly entered into a conversation with Fanny, probably a conversation they had not managed to finish at dinner. Margaret looked around and saw Miss King seated near her Aunt Shaw, who in turn was seated next to Mrs Hannah Thornton.

Margaret bravely went to seat near them, ignoring the other mill wives who looked up as she passed them, hoping that she would join them. Frankly, their questions had begun to annoy her. She would much rather solve the mystery of this woman.

'Ah, Margaret, have you been introduced to Miss Catherine King?' Mrs Shaw said, introducing the two when Margaret approached them and took a seat on a comfortable sofa.

'Miss King, I hear that you are engaged to Mr Henry Lennox, congratulations,' Margaret sincerely said, in a way it made her feel less guilty about her marriage to Mr Thornton after Mr Lennox had proposed to her.

'Thank you, Mrs Thornton, and of course the same to you,' Miss King replied with a smile on her face. Margaret blushed at being addressed by her new title; it was a bit disconcerting, after all, in her mind that name had been associated with Mrs Hannah Thornton. Margaret entered into a conversation with Miss King, whom she found that she liked very much. It was easy to see why Mr Lennox had chosen to marry her. She would be looking forward to this wedding.

Mrs Shaw meanwhile was talking with Mrs Hannah Thornton, it seemed that they could go on talking about the accomplishments of their children. But when Mrs Shaw began talking about how happy she was with her grandchild, Mrs Thornton turned pale. Mrs Hannah Thornton had not yet begun to think about the future of her son and his family. She was still coping with her son's marriage; she did not know how she could handle the thought of a grandchild, or grandchildren.

The gentlemen soon joined them, and the whole house buzzed with conversation. Everyone really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Eventually Henry Lennox ventured towards Margaret who was conversing with his fiancée.

'Miss — pardon, Mrs Thornton, may I compliment you on how elegant you look tonight?' Mr Lennox said as he approached.

'Thank you, Mr Lennox,' Margaret said as Mr Lennox kissed his fiancée's hand, making Miss King turn a bright shade of pink.

'Please, call me Henry, we are friends after all,' Mr Lennox smiled, something that Margaret was sure she had never seen before.

'Yes Henry, so we are, I suppose that there is no need for calling me Mrs Thornton then,' Margaret said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the way "Henry" was smiling at her.

'As you wish,' Henry said, not looking at Miss King, his attention on Margaret.

'And might I congratulate you on your engagement to Miss King,' Margaret said, seeing that Miss King was looking uncomfortable with the way that Henry was staring at her.

'Yes, yes, thank you Margaret,' Henry said, turning his attention back onto Miss King, who smiled at him lovingly, but somehow his smile didn't seem as full as love. Margaret noticed this and couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. Perhaps Henry was only marrying Miss King because he felt that he needed to, not because he loved her. But Miss King was oblivious to this; she was blinded by her love for a man who most likely did not love her.

Margaret continued to talk with Miss King; Henry stayed with them a short while, casting glances at Margaret, which she duly ignored. He had changed greatly in the past two weeks since she had last seen him, and frankly, she was more interested in making friends with Miss King than continuing the friendship Henry claimed they had. The rest of the evening passed on quite uneventfully and slowly, everyone began to take their leave until it was only Margaret's Aunt Shaw and Edith that remained.

'Well, Margaret, as you know, we leave for London tomorrow morning. Too early to call,' her Aunt Shaw said, not only to her, but also to everyone. Margaret nodded, her attention was more focused on the fact that John had finally managed to find his way over to her, and his hand had somehow found her knee; his finger absentmindedly running over it, but no one seemed as interested as she was. 'And of course, Hannah' for they were family now and therefore on first name terms 'you are welcome to come visit me in London whenever the fancy strikes you.'

Mrs Hannah Thornton smiled, 'Thank you.'

After many hugs and tears, mainly on Edith's behalf, Margaret was left with her new family, her husband that she loved more than anything in the world, and her mother in-law, who she still uncertain about. There were a few moments awkward silence while the three of them sat there, John's hand had once again resumed its place on Margaret's knee, and though Mrs Hannah Thornton was purposely not looking at them, Margaret was blushing.

'I am tired, I think I will go up to bed now,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said, getting up from her seat and looking over to her son, who had already taken his hand off Margaret's knee. He nodded, and though she wanted to go over and kiss his forehead, she resisted the urge. 'Good night, John.'

'Good night, mother,' John said, waiting expectantly.

'Good night, Miss Ha— Margaret,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said, catching her words at the last minute.

'Good night, Hannah,' Margaret said with a smile on her face, she wanted to show her mother in-law that she wasn't at all fazed by being ignored by her. And with that, Mrs Hannah Thornton made her way out of the room and towards the side of her house where her room was located.

'I suppose that we should make our way up to bed as well,' John said before Margaret could speak. He offered her his arm, and they made their way to their bedroom on the other side of the house. Margaret's heart was beating relentlessly, and she was grateful that Mrs Hannah Thornton's bedroom was so far away.

John left Margaret at the door of her dressing room, kissing her hand before going to his dressing room. In his dressing room, he fumbled with the knots of his cravat, which seemed to be suffocating him at the moment. He couldn't believe that Margaret was his wife, his alone! He peered into the looking glass, he looked a little tired, the reopening of the mill had gone smoothly, better than he had anticipated, yet there was still a lot left to do.

But for now, his attention was focused on his wife, who would be waiting for him just beyond the doors that led to their sleeping quarters. His heart began to pound heavily, and he chuckled to himself. What was he nervous about? He had to be honest with himself, Margaret most certainly wasn't his first, but then again, he hadn't loved any of those other women. They had been after his money, he knew that, and now he felt a bit guilty for letting himself get carried away by their attentions. He had been young, and foolish, despite all the self-control his mother had taught him. But of course, Margaret would never hear of any of this, her chaste ears would be horrified to hear of his past, and he could not let her see him in such a light. No, she would never know of it. And surely, they would never run into those women in society, right?

Margaret quickly changed into her night-gown with the help of Dixon's niece, Charlotte. She let her hair down and the girl, not much younger than herself, combed it through and through, so that it had a nice shimmer to it. Margaret then allowed the girl to go. As soon as she heard the girl go, she examined herself in the large looking glass. Her face was pale, making the redness of her lips stand out. She took a deep breath, and went to the door that led to her bedroom with John, her husband.

She cautiously opened the door and peered inside for any sign that John was already there. She let out a sigh of relief; she hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. At least she would have some time to compose her nerves, for Margaret knew what a husband expected from his wife the first night of marriage — or rather, she thought she knew her wifely duties. Her Aunt Shaw had had a brief, but nonetheless awkward, conversation with her in the week that her Aunt had arrived from London. Her Aunt tried to explain everything, but there were some points where she had been extremely vague. Of course, Margaret had been too embarrassed to enquire further, but she had picked up what she felt was the most useful advice that her Aunt tried to give her: Don't be afraid. But as much as she repeated those words to herself, she could not stop the pounding of her heart.

When John opened the door to their bedroom, he found Margaret already in their bed, sheets up to her chin, eyes closed, hair shimmering in the dim light of the candles. She looked beautiful, and she was his.

'Margaret,' he spoke softly as he sat on the side of the bed opposite her. Her eyes opened timidly. He smiled, and she smiled back. He could tell she was nervous, but it was only a reflection of what he himself felt. 'I love you.'

'I love you too John,' Margaret said smiling, and reaching for his hand.

'You don't know how sweet those words sound coming from your mouth,' he said, intertwining their fingers. He kissed her, passionately, and she didn't object, she reveled in his lips. But before they carried their situation on any further, he broke their kiss and looked into her eyes, 'You're not afraid?'

'Of what?' Margaret asked, her voice betraying the fear that she felt, but she was determined to push that emotion far from her, for his nearness was making her feel something that she had never felt before.

'Of our future, of our lives together, of what we are doing right now,' John said, looking intently at her, taking in every ounce of her beauty.

'John, I am your wife, and you are my husband. I agreed to marry you, and I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with you,' Margaret said, she could not break her gaze from her husband's eyes.

'And I promise to make sure that you don't regret that decision.'

**Like it? Now hit that green button and make my day by leaving me a nice big review. And if you have any suggestions for John and Margaret's married life, don't hesitate to make them! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Husband and Wife

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, and this one is dedicated to honuangel, who has reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks for your continued support. And thank you all who reviewed (you know who you are) for the last chapter.**

**I know that some of you were upset with the whole John being with other women, but who could resist such a man? Especially if said man is Richard Armitage =]**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Husband and Wife**

The next morning, Margaret awoke to the soft hum of the mill already in bustle. She felt a small amount of pressure about her waist, and she smiled to think that that arm belonged to none other than her husband, John Thornton. Slowly, so as not to wake him, Margaret turned to face him. Not five inches from her face was her husband's handsome sleeping face, and Margaret could not help but smile. She studied the face she saw whenever she closed her eyes, taking in the dark hair, the dark eyelashes, the thin lips that hid the most stunning smile she had ever seen, and the faint trace of a beard on the strong chin. She could not help herself and reached a hand out to touch the rough surface of his chin. John groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow; he was having the sweetest of dreams. His eyes fluttered and he opened them to find Margaret looking up at him with big loving eyes.

'Good morning, darling,' John smiled the smile that Margaret loved so much before leaning in for a kiss; it wasn't a dream after all. She snuggled closer and leaned her head on his bare chest, his arm wrapping around her body. They lay like this for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each other's presence. At given intervals, Margaret's face became flushed with the thought of the previous night, her first night as John's wife. He had been very gentle, she could still feel his kisses and caresses on places where she had never been touched before, but she liked that feeling. She had been nervous, it was true, but she knew that the lack of reserve would be greatly rewarded. But for now, she was comfortable with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

John was sure he could lie like this forever, with his lovely Margaret in his arms. He could feel her smile on his chest, and he knew she was as content as he. He kissed the top of her head, glad that she had allowed him to kindly demonstrate exactly how much he loved her. He had constantly repeated how much he loved her, and when the time came for them to consummate their marriage, he knew that she loved him.

'John?' Margaret asked.

'Margaret,' John said, as she looked up at him.

'I love you,' Margaret said, holding his gaze. He smiled, and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him, so she did. Another scene of what had occurred last night then ensued.

It was nearing noon when the newly married couple finally made their way to the dining-room, hand in hand. Mrs Hannah Thornton was sitting in her usual place in the dining-room, sewing in her hands, and she looked up when they came in. Margaret blushed, but quickly regained her composure; she had nothing to be embarrassed about. John, strolled over to his mother, and gave her a kiss on her forehead as a morning greeting.

'Mother,' he greeted her in a tone lighter than Mrs Hannah Thornton had heard from him in quite a while.

'John, I would think that you had already been at the mill,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said to John, but she looked at Margaret. Margaret knew that Mrs Hannah Thornton was trying to make her feel like she was the cause that John had forsaken his duty as a mill owner to take up the duty as a husband.

'Mother, I am sure that I am allowed at least one day to enjoy the company of my gorgeous wife,' John said, returning to Margaret who smiled up at him. For some reason, she could not stop smiling, no matter how much Mrs Hannah Thornton tried to intimidate her.

'Yes, well I do pray that it doesn't become a habit of yours,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said, but these last words seemed lost upon the couple, who were more focused on eating the things that had just been brought to them.

'Will you visit the mill today?' Margaret asked John nonchalantly, she really did want to spend their first day as a married couple together, without his mother or his work interrupting them.

'Do you not want me to go?' John said, looking at Margaret who was more interested in sipping her tea at the moment.

'I feel that it is rather inevitable, we cannot step into the yard without you stepping into your role as mill owner,' Margaret said, but she knew she was more afraid that she would not be allowed to be of use to him while at the mill, she disliked being idle.

'I won't if you don't want me to,' John said taking her hand, so that she looked up at him.

'No, the mill needs you, you cannot deny that,' Margaret said looking straight at him.

'No, I can't, but I cannot deny my wife either,' he replied.

'Well, then suppose you take your wife with you?' Margaret asked; she was suddenly quite curious as to what John did on an every day basis at the mill. Now that she was his wife, she felt a small duty to become interested in its going-ons, as Mrs Hannah Thornton had once suggested when she had first moved into a manufacturing town. And the fact that she would rather spend a day in her husband's company than her mother in-laws didn't hurt. John's only reply was a big smile on his face.

So after breakfast, the Thorntons went down to the mill, Mrs Hannah Thornton had not quite approved of this, but she was more interested to find where Margaret's sudden interest in the mill came from. She contented herself with taking her usual place near the window where she usually kept a stern eye on the workers.

John and Margaret were greeted by various workers as 'Mr and Mrs Thornton,' Margaret was quite shy by her new title, but that didn't mean it was unwelcome. Rather, it helped both her and John realize that they were indeed married and not only imagining it. When they arrived to John's office, his assistant came to brief him about a couple of things that needed to be taken care of that day, some of which included signing papers for more raw cotton to be brought in and closing a new deal. Margaret was amazed at how easily John handled all of these matters, and she was sure that it was only through many years of hard work and dedication that he was able to do this. It was no wonder that many in his field respected him, he was cautious in his actions, and any decision he made was done with resoluteness. She watched him silently as he sifted through the papers that had been left on his desk. When he was finished he looked up at her.

'I hope that I am not boring you,' John said.

'Not at all, it is interesting to see this other side of you. I feel that I know you better now,' Margaret said, as she put his arms around him. 'What do you do now? Lounge in your office all day?'

'Of course not, I make my rounds to make sure that the workers are working hard, and the machines are in top shape,' he said, and as soon as he had spoken those words a bell was heard.

'Lunch, I presume?' Margaret said.

'Yes, which reminds me, today is the reopening of the kitchen for the workers. Your friend Mary Higgins should be there now, if you want to go see her,' John suggested, moving towards the window and pointing out to Margaret a small, but new, building that had been built in the back of the mill yard for the use as a kitchen for the workers. He had one arm around her waist, while the other pointed. 'Or I could show you the machines, they are actually one the most recent advances in the industry.'

'I'd like that, I am sure Mary wouldn't mind if I didn't visit her,' Margaret said, covering the hand he had on her waist with her own. They remained like this, watching the workers for a moment. And with his arm still on her waist, John led her to the machines he was so proud of.

It was past dinner-time when John and Margaret returned from their visit to the mill. They had visited the machines, John giving her a brief background before actually demonstrating how they worked, which was a bit unexpected. But Margaret knew that if John was going to invest in something, then he would know everything he possibly could before buying it. She could tell by the way he spoke. They had then returned to his office where he explained all the paperwork involved with running a mill; he even showed her exactly how he was using the money she had invested so that he could generate a bigger income. It was complicated, but John assured her that she would never need to worry about it. She reminded him that she had every intention of understanding everything one day; she would just have to visit the mill more often. He had laughed at that, but assured her that he would be a very patient teacher. After all, it had taken him many years to know what he knew today. They had even had time to make a visit down to the kitchens after lunch where Mary was busy cleaning up. Mary had been very pleased to see them, and she even overcame her shyness for a moment to ask Mr Thornton if he would be having something to eat. Margaret was confused until John explained to her that he occasionally came in to take a meal with his workers, a scene which she could not imagine.

Mrs Hannah Thornton had already taken her dinner, and was sitting with her sewing once more.

'Still up mother?' John said as he and Margaret took a seat at the table, 'I hope you have already taken your dinner, you know how much I prefer you to eat than wait for me to arrive.'

'As you see,' Mrs Hannah Thornton replied before interrogating Margaret. 'So how did you like the mill? Does it meet your standards, but of course, you know nothing about mills?'

'I enjoyed it greatly, it is true that before today I had no prior knowledge about the workings of a mill, but I hope that one day my knowledge will match yours, Hannah,' Margaret replied, looking Mrs Hannah Thornton in the eye. She tried to like the woman, but sometimes Mrs Hannah Thornton's tone bordered on uncivil. It would take a lot of work to win her over; loving her son was simply not enough.

'One day, perhaps,' Mrs Hannah Thornton said. Conversation soon turned to trivial matters, both women trying their best to bring up topics that the other would enjoy. John filled the gaps that threatened the conversation, and they soon retired to their bedrooms.

'John, why doesn't your mother like me? I can understand that she disliked the fact that I never had a true interest in manufacturing and mills, but I feel that there is something more. Truly, I am trying to be her friend, but she constantly pushes me away,' Margaret sighed as they lay in bed together.

'My mother does not trust easily you see,' John began.

'Is it because of what happened with your father?' Margaret suggested, she wasn't exactly sure how John would take it. The last time he had mentioned his past they had not been on the closest of terms.

'Yes, in part, but maybe it is also because you don't trust her either,' John said, his hand caressing her back, she had the softest skin he had ever touched.

'What ever can you mean?' Margaret said sitting up from her place beside John.

'She does not yet know the truth of what happened at the Outwood station, perhaps you should confide that to her? She had been very displeased when she heard those rumors. I don't think she quite believed it when the whole investigation was dropped,' John said, taking Margaret's hand in reassurance that he believed that Margaret was in every right that night.

'But,' Margaret paused, remembering how insulted she had felt when Mrs Hannah Thornton had come to tell her opinion about it. She didn't want a repetition of that incident. She wondered if Mrs Hannah Thornton would ever believe her, would she have to tell her the whole story of Frederick? And now that she thought of it, she couldn't recall telling John the whole of her brother's story. She knew that he knew it had been her brother, but she was sure he knew nothing of her brother's past.

'Can you promise to talk to her about it?' John pleaded, looking into her eyes for some sort of confirmation. He wanted the comfort of knowing that his wife and mother got along on the best possible terms two people like that could.

'I'll try, but you don't think that she will judge me the more harshly for it?' Margaret said, suddenly nervous about the conversation that she would have to have with both of them. She was more nervous about how they would judge Fred; mutiny was not looked upon with a pleasant eye, even if she explained that Fred was not at fault.

'I am sure she will understand,' John said, as he cupped her cheek with his hand, he loved her so much, and he knew that once his mother knew, she would love Margaret as well.

'Very well then,' Margaret conceded, as John began tracing kisses up her neck. All conversation seemed lost to them now.

**Now please be so kind as to leave me a review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become to write.**

**And Elleanor, sorry to disappoint, but no M-rated details here. I don't think I could possibly write such a thing. I find it's better if I let everyone imagine that scene in their own heads, eh?**


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update. I had about half the chapter finished when I had to attend my college orientation and I had no time to complete it. Plus I had to reread part of "North and South" to make sure that I got Frederick's story right.**

**Thanks you all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "North and South"**

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

One week had elapsed, and Margaret had not yet told Mrs Hannah Thornton the truth about that night at the Outwood Station or Frederick. Instead, she had spent most of her time with John at the mill, or in the kitchen with Mary. She was dreading the conversation.

'So have you managed to speak with my mother?'

'Truly, I don't think she wants to be left alone with me. Fanny is always visiting, and I can never speak with your mother in private,' Margaret sighed as she watched John shuffle some papers on his desk. She was in his office at the mill, the place she fled to when Fanny was visiting Mrs Hannah Thornton. She had tried to speak with Hannah on various occasions, but she could not bring herself do it. 'I would greatly appreciate it if you were there.'

John looked up at his beautiful young wife, 'If you wish.'

The next evening, John returned early from the mill and found Margaret in the drawing room. It had changed greatly from being solely ornamental, to warm and inviting, this, the effect of Margaret, who had spent the day rearranging a few things in that room. That day John had to meet some important businessmen, and sadly told Margaret that she could not attend. She had wanted to protest, but she resigned herself and found a different outlet for the nervousness she was feeling, for tonight would be the night that she made the truth of Frederick known to John and his mother.

'What have you done?' John said as he entered the room unawares to Margaret, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she bent over a small table. Margaret let out a small cry of surprise, before she recognized the comforting arms of her husband. She turned to face him and he gently kissed her lips, smiling as he did so.

'You don't like it?' Margaret said, grabbing the lapels of his coat and looking into his eyes for some sort of approval.

'I love it, but what is it that you did? I can't quite figure it out,' John said looking around the room, it looked familiar, but somehow it felt different. It felt more like the drawing-room at Crampton, warm, and inviting.

'Oh, it is only because you spend your days at the office and have never really paid attention to your surroundings,' Margaret said blushing; she had only rearranged a thing or two here, and another there. She did open the curtains, but she doubted the setting sun could have such an effect. There were a few books lying on one particular table that she had attempted to read that day, but otherwise the room contained the same furniture it had when she first moved into Marlborough Street.

'Shall we have tea in here tonight?' John suggested, sinking into the nearest sofa, and pulling Margaret towards him. He had been so accustomed to her presence in the past week, that today he had missed her.

'I'll tell the servants while you call your mother, I want her to join us for tea tonight,' Margaret said, as she proceeded to call Jane, but John knew that Margaret wasn't going to only share tea with his mother. He found his mother in the adjacent dining room, her sewing in her hands.

'John, when did you get here?' Mrs Hannah Thornton said smiling only after she saw that Margaret was not with him.

'Just now actually— mother, I —' John hesitated.

'What is it? Is something wrong?' Mrs Hannah Thornton said, worry in her voice, John never hesitated.

'Would you like to join Margaret and I for some tea in the drawing-room?' he asked.

Hannah was relieved, 'Yes, of course.' She said this hardly thinking; she had thought it was something serious. As she was getting up from her seat, she wondered why they would be having tea in the drawing-room, they always had it in the dining-room.

When they reached the drawing room, Margaret was fumbling over the tea table, pouring three identical cups. When they entered, Margaret feebly greeted her mother in-law. Hannah was surprised, Margaret had never used such a weak tone with her, her voice had always sounded so defiant.

'Hannah,' Margaret handed Hannah a cup of tea as she took a seat in a comfortable looking chintz chair. Margaret handed John a cup as well before seating herself. There were a few moments of awkward silence as each of them sipped their tea.

'The room feels — ' Hannah began.

'I wanted to — ' Margaret began at the same time. 'Continue.'

'I was just saying that the room feels strange, perhaps a draft?' Hannah suggested, looking around the room for a sign of a breeze. 'Now, what is it you wanted to say Margaret?'

Margaret looked at John, who smiled encouragingly to her, and put her cup of tea down before beginning, 'Hannah, I believe that I have not been completely honest with you, that I have not yet gained your trust.'

'Well,' Hannah said with uncertainty, she did not know what direction Margaret would take with the conversation. But John looked expectantly at her. 'I suppose there have been some misunderstandings.'

'Misunderstandings that have not yet been clarified to their fullest extent. Please know, that before you go on to create any opinion of me or my family, I am telling you this because I feel that you are a woman in whom I can confide information and know that it will never be spoken of again.'

'But what is it that you feel needs so much secrecy?'

'This matter is extremely sensitive, and I know that even John doesn't know of it's entire consequence,' Margaret said, and John looked surprised.

'Margaret, if you don't want to tell us everything, its fine, I'll understand, and I'm sure that my mother will too,' John said, for Margaret had just closed her eyes, as if in extreme pain.

'No, I must, there cannot be any secrets if this family — our family — is to function. You both must know everything, and once you know, you will understand why it pains me to speak of it,' said Margaret, gently moving away from John's arm. She reached over to the small table at her side, where a stack of worn letters were tied together neatly with one pink ribbon. She very gently pulled the ribbon and examined the top letter.

Hannah was sitting very stiff, what things were hidden in Margaret's past that made her act in this strange manner?

Margaret took a deep breath before she began, 'John, I know that you are aware of the existence of my brother,' John nodded while Hannah tried to conceal her surprise 'but what you do not know is why I struggle to keep his existence a secret.'

Margaret looked only to John; she found it easier to speak when looking into his calming, yet concerned, eyes. 'When my brother was very young, he had the ambition of joining the navy and of being of service to our country. Despite the pleas of our parents, Frederick decided to enlist in the service, where he was then drafted to form part of a naval group. Mother and father had little choice but to let him go, hoping that he would quickly return once he got a small taste of the harsh realities of military service. But that was not to be, for despite the dangers that he had to brave, Fred was able to find a place on a naval ship, the Orion, where he would be able to fulfill his wishes. Unfortunately, Captain Reid, or rather Mr Reid, the second lieutenant in the ship, disliked Frederick. But Fred was not discouraged, he was appointed to other ships, he always wrote letters you see, he loved it.' She sifted through the letters, smiling sadly to herself.

'A while later he was appointed to the Russell where he came across his old lieutenant, who was now known as Captain Reid. Frederick bore it as best as he could,' she looked at the letters in her hands, sea-worn with the ink fading, 'but Captain Reid was a tyrant. He abused of his power, he treated the sailors like slaves, an innocent man died at this man's hands. Frederick and the other sailors tried their best to inform the greater authorities, but of course it was their word against that of the Captain. That is when my parent's heard of the mutiny, I was too young, I was unaware of what was happening at the time, but my mother and father were disgraced. When we heard from Frederick, we had already heard of it all, the fact that some sailors had sent the Captain and a few officers off in a small boat and taken the ship. When the list of mutineers was published, we hoped, we prayed that the papers had made a mistake. But no, we heard from Frederick a few weeks later, he confessed what had happened, and we forgave him because we knew that the Captain was in the wrong.'

'Margaret,' John's voice was calm and soothing, he reached for her hand, which she gratefully took. Tears were welling in her eyes, because this last part of the story was what pained her most.

'Some of the mutineers were caught, questioned, and hanged. Thankfully, Frederick was no longer in England, or he would have received the same fate. He could no longer come back, I think that is what pained us the most; knowing that no matter how much we wanted to see him, we couldn't because it would be the death of him. But when my mother became ill, that was all she wanted, to see her first-born one more time. I had no choice but to write to Frederick, who was safely residing in Spain, and implored him to come visit our dying mother. It was one of the most difficult decisions I ever made, but the reward was great. I saw my brother for the first time in years, and it was then that I realized that I would have to protect him with all my power. Thankfully no one in Milton knew of his existence, so it was rather easy to hide him. When my mother passed away, we thought it best for Frederick to leave before the funeral. He wanted to stay of course, but we couldn't let him risk his life. So late one evening — '

'He was the gentleman at the Outwood station,' these were the only words Mrs Hannah Thornton had spoken the whole time. She had sat there, watching Margaret open her heart up to her, even though it pained her to speak of such things.

Margaret simply nodded, 'Now you see why I could not confess to being present at the train station that night. When the inquiry came about the man that had been pushed down the stairs, I was frightened. I did not know whether Frederick was still in London, I could not risk anything. I was ashamed, but I had to lie to protect the only brother I had. I am not proud of what I did, but I feel that I was justified in all my actions.'

At these last words, a few tears managed to escape Margaret's eyes, but she furiously blinked them away. She was being silly, she thought to herself, Frederick was safe, what more could she ask for. John put his arm around her shoulder, and she allowed him to cradle her in his arms, because she felt safe there. Somehow Frederick's distance was more bearable with John by her side.

Mrs Hannah Thornton was silent, thinking about what she had just heard. She looked upon the scene of her son holding his wife as if to protect her from some invisible danger. And for a moment, Hannah saw that Margaret was fragile despite the composed demeanor she always bore. Margaret had gone through a lot on her own, the death of her mother, her father, her godfather, and all of this with almost no one at her side. And the closest relation she had could not enter the country without endangering his life. Yet, Hannah could not find any words at the moment. She felt like she had completely misjudged Margaret, for Hannah knew that she would do the same for any family in the position of Frederick.

'You need some rest,' John was whispering into Margaret's ear. She nodded, but she could not yet leave his arms, she could almost feel the love emanating from him. When she finally did, she was met with Mrs Hannah Thornton's stare. But Hannah wasn't really looking at her; she was deep in thought.

'Good night, mother,' John kissed his mother's forehead before leading Margaret away by her hand.

'Margaret, wait,' Margaret was surprised by the gentle pressure of Hannah on her wrist.

'Go on, John, I'll be fine,' Margaret said to John who had looked at her questioningly. But he did as she bid.

'I just wanted to thank you, to thank you for confiding in me,' Hannah said, 'I appreciate the fact that you trust me with such delicate matters concerning your family.'

Margaret smiled, 'Thank you for listening, and I hope that we will be able to confide more in each other in the future.'

'Yes, hopefully,' Hannah smiled back weakly as she rose.

'Goodnight Hannah.'

'Goodnight Margaret,' said Hannah, before Margaret gave her a small kiss on the cheek and retired to bed. Things were definitely going to change between the two.

**A/N: So how was that? I thought that the little gesture by Margaret would soften Hannah up even more.**

**Tell me what you think and leave me a nice little review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: An Enticing Offer

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! Thank you all who reviewed, although for some reason chapter 12 didn't get as many reviews as chapter 11. Thanks anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: An Enticing Offer**

'John?'

'Hmm?'

'Nothing, I was just making sure that you were there,' Margaret whispered in John's ear before snuggling closer to him. He had spent the whole day in meetings, and was just about to drift asleep when he heard his young wife whisper those words to him. He was proud of her for speaking to his mother about matters that were so delicate to her, and he felt that he never loved her more than now. To be able to trust in someone is a difficult thing to do, but she had showed that she was willing to trust even those who did not return the trust. Holding her in his arms, they drifted quietly to sleep, where they dreamt of each other.

John awoke, but didn't open his eyes; he could feel the sun on his face and wondered at the time. He reached out for Margaret but was only met with empty covers. He sat up quickly and looked around the room, but she was neither within seeing nor hearing distance. For a moment he panicked, was it all a dream? John and Margaret had been married for almost two months now and yet he would still awake and think that it was all but a dream. He dressed quickly before going down to the dining room where he could hear voices, one distinctly belonging to his Margaret and the other to his mother. He let out a sigh of relief as everything came back to him. It had been a month since Margaret had confided in his mother the truth about her brother and the incident at the train station. He entered the dining room to find the two women he loved in the world, sitting and talking as if it was something that they did every day. To be honest, he was a little surprised. Margaret had been avoiding being in the presence of his mother without him by her side, but today she was smiling up at him.

'John!' Margaret greeted him as he made his way over to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

'It's good of you to join us John, Margaret and I were sure that you were ill, you would not wake up,' Mrs Hannah Thornton spoke cheerfully. John was confused; his mother had never been much of a jesting type, yet here she was speaking with a hint of joviality in her voice. He wondered what change could have occurred in the early hours of the morning while he slept.

'Your mother and I were just speaking of the time that you, as a young child, pricked your fingers on the rose bush.'

'Yes, even after I warned him, he was so stubborn that he insisted on bringing me the reddest and biggest rose in the garden,' Hannah recollected.

'I recall no such incident,' John blushed, yes; there was something definitely wrong here. His mother had never spoken of him as a child, merely as a successful adult. He looked from Margaret to his mother with questioning eyes, and took Margaret's hand when she offered it to him.

'Is it true?' Margaret laughed, with a twinkle in her eyes.

'Of course he was too young to remember it,' Hannah laughed. John hadn't heard his mother laugh in years, and he inwardly thanked Margaret and her charming manners for bringing out the side of his mother that he missed so much.

The rest of the day passed pretty much uneventfully. John went to the mill after eating a light breakfast, leaving his wife and his mother to speak of trivial matters. When he returned, he took his dinner alone, his mother and Margaret were in the drawing-room, sewing and talking. Later when he retired to their room, Margaret had a large smile on her face.

'Did you have a nice day?' John asked her as they slid into the covers.

'Yes, very,' Margaret smiled as John kissed her lips.

'Thank you Margaret,' John whispered in her ear before kissing her right below her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'For what might I ask,' Margaret said with her eyes closed, no matter how often he kissed her, she always felt something different about them every time. She loved the feeling of his kisses on her skin, and she loved how she could smell the mill on him. It was a strange smell to be attracted to, but that smell was so distinctly John, she would not have it any other way.

'For making my mother laugh today, I have not heard her laugh since before my father passed away and left us in ruin. It seems that she has hidden all these emotions away for so long, but you have somehow managed to bring them out in her so easily,' he said, his forehead pressed against hers.

'I guess it's because she feels safe now, the mill is better than it has been in a while, and you are married, and Fanny is expecting, life is just better now,' Margaret replied, looking into his intense dark eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul.

'I agree,' John said kissing Margaret passionately, and all other conversation was forgotten. Yes, life was better now.

Margaret and Hannah were getting along just fine, and John was not one to complain about it. He noticed his mother open up to Margaret more than he had ever seen her open up to Fanny. Margaret was even more tolerant of being in the presence of both his mother and his sister, who often came to visit. Fanny's excuse was that when she reached her confinement she would not be able to visit her mother. Fanny expressed wishes of having Margaret come visit her while she was confined, Margaret hesitatingly agreed.

Margaret was looking through the post one day when she received a letter from her beloved cousin, Edith. Ever since Margaret had gotten married, correspondence between the two cousins had gotten quite lax, when before they wrote to each other once a week, they now wrote once a month. Margaret was very happy to finally hear from her cousin, it had been at least three weeks since she had last heard from her cousin, and even then, there wasn't much to announce about the going-ons at Harley Street. Margaret was even more excited to open the letter, because it was rather thick, she wondered what news her cousin had to convey. Leaving the rest of the post on the dining-room table she headed to her the study nearest her room to read her letter in private. The study belonged to her husband in truth, and it also served as a small library, for the Thorntons didn't have many books. She sat on the divan and proceeded to open the letter. Another smaller envelope was inside, with the name _Margaret Thornton_ written elegantly along the front of it. Margaret looked at it curiously before reading the letter.

_My dearest cousin,_

_I have some great news for you! As you know, Henry has been engaged to Ms Catherine King for some time now. They have finally set the date for the marriage; it is to be in two weeks. The invitation is enclosed. I hope you will attend, but I also hope that you will come down in about a week to spend some time with our family before the marriage. Of course the offer is extended to your husband and your mother in-law. Please consider this offer, for I long to see you, and so does Sholto, he asks for you sometimes._

Margaret read through the rest of the letter that just included brief accounts on how everyone was doing at Harley Street.

_I hope that you will take up my offer of visiting a week early._

_Love, Edith_

Margaret sighed, she had forgotten about the wedding. Of course she had to attend. And she did want to see her family; she missed her nephew and his laugh. She had always taken a great liking to children; even back in Helstone she loved going to visit the school where the young girls were taught to read. She would talk to John about it, she was unsure if he would be willing to leave the mill at a time like this. There was a lot of new business coming in, and the mill was thriving. She hoped that he would want to visit her family as much as she did.

John had just finished washing his face and continued to shave the stubble that was beginning to grow on his chin. He heard a small knock on the door to his dressing-room and he opened it to find Margaret in her sleeping gown standing there.

'I'm sorry to keep you waiting dearest, but I promise I will be done in a minute,' John said as he smiled to Margaret, who followed him in. He saw her reflection in the looking glass; she had a sly smile on her face as she moved about the small room, picking up an object or two along the way. John finished up quickly before he caught Margaret unawares and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to their bed, she laughing and kicking but loving it all the same. He then proceeded to plop her on the bed, and she pulled him along with her.

Margaret inhaled deeply, she could smell the strong smell of soap, but the scent of the mill was still there.

'Now what is it that you had to go into my dressing room to find me?' John said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

'Edith wrote to me today.'

'And what did she say?' John asked curiously, looking into the eager eyes of his love.

'Mr Henry Lennox is getting married in two weeks. Edith wants us to come visit her for a week before the wedding.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes, the invitation includes your mother, if she wishes to visit the despised London,' Margaret smiled to know that Mrs Hannah Thornton did not look upon London with a pleasing eye. Either way, she knew her Aunt Shaw would want Hannah to pay her a visit.

'Yes, who knows if my mother would want to visit London,' John laughed. His mother had always been proud of living in Milton.

'But will her rejection of the offer hinder our acceptance of it?' Margaret asked pleadingly, she realized how much she actually wanted to visit London now that there was a possibility of not going.

'My mother has nothing to do with our decision. Tell me Margaret dear, do you want to go to London?' John asked knowing already what his wife was going to say. Margaret's only reply was a kiss, and John knew that they were going to London in one week.

The following morning Margaret made it her duty to ask Hannah if she wanted to go to London with them. John had to spend the day planning for their visit; one week was a long time to leave the mill. He had often been gone for a week, and he knew the things that were involved in leaving the mill unattended for that period of time. As Margaret approached the dining-room in search for her mother in-law she could not help but hope that Hannah would deny the offer. It wasn't that Margaret didn't want Hannah to go, just that she preferred to be alone with John as their first trip as a married couple. Her insides tingled at such a prospect as she found Hannah sewing as usual.

'Good morning Margaret,' Hannah said looking up at Margaret who had just entered the room. 'And what, if I may ask, puts such a smile on your face this morning?'

'I heard from my cousin Edith yesterday, she invited us to visit her for a week in London before the marriage of her brother in-law, Mr Henry Lennox.'

'And you and John are going I presume?' Hannah asked, never missing a stitch, sewing was second nature to her.

'To be honest, yes. But the offer also extends to you, that is if you are willing to accept it,' Margaret said, reading the emotion on Hannah's face. Hannah's face first expressed surprise at the offer, but it slowly became thoughtful. Margaret slightly cringed at the thought that Hannah was actually considering the offer. 'Shall I include you in our plans then?'

'The offer sounds lovely, Margaret,' Margaret's heart sank at those words, 'But I am afraid that I will not be able to take up the invitation. Please send your cousin and your Aunt my best regards, but unfortunately I will not be able to join them. I love Milton in the wintertime, as strange as it seems, and I find that I cannot bear to leave it at a time like this. Perhaps I can visit them another time, but not now.'

'I am sure that they will miss your company, but rest assured that I will notify them of your wishes,' Margaret said, the happiness threatening to surface. She then turned on her heel and made her way to the study to write a letter to her cousin.

_Dearest Edith,_

_Thank you for the kind offer. I am pleased to say that John and I will be seeing you in London in one week. Unfortunately, Mrs Hannah Thornton is unable to visit you and your family at this time, though she sends you and your mother her best regards. I will write with more detail next time as to what time you should expect us. I can honestly say that I am looking forward to visiting Harley Street, I miss its grand fireplaces at a time like this; Milton is rather bleak during winter, but I am not complaining. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Margaret Thornton_

Margaret smiled as she signed her new name, no matter how often she wrote it to her cousin, it always brought a smile to her face. She hurriedly sealed the letter and found a servant to take it to the post office. Margaret could not wait for her visit to London, but she was also looking forward to spending time with her husband.

**Did you all forget about the wedding, too?**

**Tell me what you think about the new chapter!**

**Please REVIEW and make my day! ;]**


	14. Chapter 14: Out of Tune

**A/N: So here is the next installment. Thank you all who reviewed, it is what keeps me going.**

**I am planning to write a modernized version of N&S, I have some pretty good ideas in my head right now, but I don't want to start another story until I finish this one. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left of this since I really have no outline of the things to come, ideas sort of just pop into my head and I write them into the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Out of Tune**

The week before their journey to London passed rather quickly. The morning of their departure, John awoke and found himself alone in their bed. He heard footsteps and soon the door opened to Margaret's dressing room. Her eyes were a little red and her hair was slightly disheveled.

'Is something wrong my dear?' John said worriedly, he was at her side in a second, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

'I'm fine, just a little nervous for our trip is all. It might have been something we ate last night, my stomach is a little upset,' Margaret reassured him with a smile. John was a little apprehensive but let her get away with it. He was nervous as well, though he didn't want to admit it. The fact that this would be their first trip as a married couple was not lost upon him.

The horses were ordered for the carriage to take them to the train station, their trunks were packed into the carriage, the orders for the mill were given, all there was left to do was for John and Margaret to get into the carriage.

'Take care of yourself mother, we will return in about a week's time,' John said as he bent over to kiss his mother's forehead. All three of them were on the front steps, the carriage awaiting them, the horses neighing with impatience. Mrs Hannah Thornton nodded in response, as John turned to Margaret, who was wringing her mittens nervously in her hands.

'Enjoy yourselves,' Hannah said as she kissed Margaret on each cheek before Margaret embraced her.

'We will, don't fret over us,' Margaret said as Hannah returned the embrace. John beamed at this gesture before his mother hugged them together one last time. John helped his wife into the carriage before waving to his mother and getting in, the footman closing the carriage door behind him.

On the way to the train station, neither of them spoke, each immersed in their own thoughts. When they arrived at the station, the footman carried their trunks into an empty compartment while John and Margaret followed him in. Once they were settled, the train did not take more than a quarter of an hour to set off. Margaret let out a sigh of relief as the train began to speed by green scenery. John held her hand as she smiled back at him. Soon enough, her head was leaning against his shoulder as she dozed off in the warm temperature of their compartment. John simply kissed the top of her head as she slept; he was content with Margaret at his side. He thought back to the last time he had been in London, his life had seemed pointless to continue living at the time. And how his whole life had changed with that small visit. He wondered what new things would be waiting for them in London this time.

Margaret opened her eyes just as the train came to a stop in the London train station. She sat up and looked at John, who had also dozed off and was stirring. As they made their way out of the train, Margaret spotted Captain Lennox, who had agreed to pick them up from the train station and escort them back to Harley Street.

'Mr Thornton!' Captain Lennox's voice boomed across the platform. John gave Margaret his arm, which she readily took, and together they made their way to the carriage where the Captain was waiting for them. They exchanged greetings and entered the spacious carriage. The Captain kept up the conversation as they made their way to Harley Street, but Margaret was more entertained by looking out the carriage window to the familiar landmarks, while John was watching Margaret's face as she studied the objects beyond the carriage. When they arrived at Harley Street, Margaret's face immediately lit up as she spotted Edith and her nephew in the garden, apparently awaiting her arrival. The Captain got down first and then proceeded to help Margaret out by offering her his hand, John getting out behind his beloved and looking up at the building.

'Margaret!' Edith exclaimed as she made her way over to Margaret with Sholto on her heels. The two cousins embraced each other lovingly, while John stood unsure of what to do. Edith then turned to him, 'Nice to see you again, John.'

'The pleasure is all ours, I assure you,' John said as Edith offered him her hand.

'Sholto, aren't you going to greet your aunt Margaret?' Margaret said as she got down to Sholto's level, who had hid behind his father when he spotted John, a stranger to him. But as Margaret opened up her arms to him, he overcame his shyness and eagerly hugged his 'aunt.' After these greetings, they made their way inside.

'Margaret, John, I am sure that you want to clean up and rest after your journey? I will have the servants show you to your rooms. We won't expect you both until dinner, I am sure,' Edith said kindly. The couple readily agreed and followed the servant to a different quarter of the house than Margaret was accustomed to staying in while at Harley Street. They were shown into a spacious room and left to their business while the water for their baths were drawn up.

'I have never spent too much time in this part of the house,' Margaret said aloud, more to herself than to John. She smiled as she went over to the window to look into the street.

'Well there is always a time for firsts,' John said as he wrapped his arms around Margaret. She smiled up at him, how she loved the feeling of his arms around her, it was when she felt safest. He kissed her as they made their way to the bed, but nothing else happened. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing how exhausted they were from a day's traveling.

Dinner was announced shortly after John and Margaret had rested and bathed, they were quite refreshed and eager to reacquaint themselves with their family. John took his seat next to Margaret while Edith sat next to Mrs Shaw and the Captain took his place at the head of the table.

'Margaret, John, I cannot say how happy I am that you two could take us up on our offer to stay with us in Harley Street. I was seriously doubting it when Edith said you had written and accepted our offer. It is a shame though, John, that your mother could not come. I had hoped that we would convince her to visit us here in London, but she cannot escape forever. I am sure that we will get her here soon enough,' Mrs Shaw chatted away happily during dinner.

The rest of the dinner passed on quite uneventfully, each party bringing up new interesting topics when other topics were exhausted. The ladies soon went into the drawing-room while the men stayed behind for a drink and a smoke. Usually John did neither, but whilst in company, he was sure to observe these customs.

'Margaret, I could not help but notice that you look a bit pale. I am sure that the Milton air does you no good,' Mrs Shaw remarked when the three ladies situated themselves comfortably.

'I am fine, Aunt, trust me,' Margaret smiled.

'I agree with my mother, Margaret. It's a good thing that you came to visit us in London, I am sure the air here is not as polluted as that Milton air, with all its factories. It cannot be good for one's health,' Edith agreed as if she had all the wisdom of a woman beyond her years. Motherhood had changed Edith in some aspects; in others she was quite the same as she had always been.

'I wonder why you decided to stay in Milton? Surely you do not want to raise a family there?' Mrs Shaw suggested innocently.

Margaret paled a little at the thought of a family, she hadn't really considered moving out of Milton when John and her children came, when they came that is. 'I am sure that Milton would be a place as good as any to raise children. John was raised just outside of Milton, but I am sure that Hannah would have raised John in Milton if she had the means. Besides, I am sure John would not be able to leave the mill so unattended, and I would not wish to be parted from him.'

'Margaret, that is a sweet thought, but you also have your health to consider. You have not been in Milton for three months, and look at the effect it has on your health,' Mrs Shaw exclaimed.

'You could visit Bath!' Edith piped in. 'How I long to go to Bath again, the Captain and I went for a week, and I am sure that it set me up for life. I do not think that I enjoyed myself in all the time we spent in Greece as the short week spent in Bath. The society in general was superb. Perhaps you could convince John to take you.'

'Yes, perhaps I could,' Margaret said without really listening. The gentlemen soon joined them and the rest of the evening was passed in conversation around a card table that had been set up.

In the morning, or rather dawn, John was greeted with the most beautiful site he had ever seen. He sat up, careful not to disturb the picturesque moment. Margaret was sitting in the window seat of their room at Harley Street, gazing out of the window with her beautifully sad eyes, neither smiling nor frowning, deep in thought. The sun was just coming up, her skin a perfect gold where the sun was hitting it. Her lithe figure outlined beneath the thin fabric of her nightgown. Her hair was falling off her shoulders, accentuating the features of her face, her hands resting in her lap. He was awestruck by her beauty, like the day he first laid eyes upon form.

'She's beautiful,' John whispered into the air, but it was loud enough for Margaret to hear him, her face immediately lighting up as her eyes met his. 'Margaret, my Margaret, you look gorgeous.'

'I can say the same,' Margaret smiled as she studied her husband's strong body. He was sitting up in their bed, his white night shirt revealing half of his powerful chest, her favorite place to rest her head. He was smiling his stunning smile, his hair a disheveled but becoming mess, and her hands tingled with the urge to run her fingers through it. She could see a faint trace of a beard on his chin, and she could almost feel its roughness on her neck. She got up from her place by the window and went over to him. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her sweet lips as she satisfied her urge and ran her fingers through his hair, adding to its disheveled-ness.

'May I enquire why you are awake at this hour?' John said as they intertwined their fingers, Margaret resting her head on his chest.

'I had a dream,' Margaret said, John nodded. 'There was a family, the woman looked like my mother, the man resembled my father, and the woman was cradling something in her arms, a child I presume. And I could hear the tune of a lullaby my mother used to sing when I was a child. I don't remember the words, but the tune was peculiar, sad, yet soothing. She would hum, my mother, whenever she was knitting or just watching my brother. After Fred's name appeared on the list of mutineers, she would never hum the tune again without crying. Soon she stopped humming it all together and I went to live with my Aunt. I had forgotten the tune, until I heard my mother humming it one day about two months before she passed, that's when I wrote to Frederick. She would hum it to him whilst he sat with her, of course when I was not present. My mother and I never shared that special bond which most mothers are wont to share with their children. She confided more to Dixon, her personal maid, than she did to me. I would not want that to happen to any child, to feel that their mother does not trust, or love, them, it is painful. But I loved her all the same, and I am sure that had she another opportunity, she would show it to me. All I can do is make sure that my children do not feel that way, ever.'

John kissed the top of her head, she had suffered, and he would make sure that she never felt that he didn't love or trust her. He loved her with all his heart, and he silently vowed to help her fulfill her wish to love their children. She remained silent, but he was sure he could feel some dampness on his shirt after she moved her head away to go into her dressing room, apparently sick with the emotions of the past.

They dressed warmly and decided to go for a nice morning stroll through the garden, despite the chilly weather of winter. The sun had not yet risen fully, but it was enough to light their way. Margaret rested her head against John whilst he supported her; they were so close to each other that their warmth was one.

Once they returned inside, their toes numb from the cold, Margaret brought John over to Edith's piano in one of the larger drawing-rooms. She sat down at the piano, playing a short scale as a warm up before proceeding to play the tune from her dream. Despite her lack of skill, the tune was beautifully executed, the melody still fresh in Margaret's mind, as vivid as in the dream. John studied her face as she played; her nimble fingers stroking the keys, making them play what she wanted him to hear. Her face was full of hope, of a happiness that she envisioned for her future self and family.

The sounds of the piano being played obviously spread about the house, and Edith came into the drawing room to tell Margaret and John to have some breakfast. Breakfast was eaten with gusto, and near the end Captain Lennox invited John to go with him to visit a couple of his fellow officers. John looked to Margaret for approval, she smiled at him, and so he agreed. The ladies were to spend the rest of the day visiting Miss Catherine King, or so they planned.

**A/N: So what did you think of the dream? Originally I had a completely different thing to write about in this chapter, but this dream just came into my head and I felt the need to elaborate so I did. Hopefully the next chapter will contain what I intended to write in this one.**

**Now please be so kind as to leave me an early birthday present by reviewing. My birthday is next Wednesday, woot-woot! Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Morning Calls

**A/N: I found my writing muse and decided to update a little sooner than usual. So here's the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own North and South. Elizabeth Gaskell does. (And for the last chapter I used the same title for a chapter in N&S without knowing it! Oops)**

**Chapter 15: Morning Calls**

Once the gentlemen left them, each with a quick kiss to their corresponding wives, the ladies wasted no time to hurry into their outing wear and order the carriage to take them to call upon Miss Catherine King. Whilst in the carriage, Margaret experienced the feeling of nausea but attributed it to the rocking of the carriage and not to the series of sickness she had been experiencing as of late.

When they arrived at the King residence, they were ushered into the drawing-room to await Miss King. Margaret was anxious to reacquaint herself with Miss King. They had mutually parted on friendly terms after Margaret's wedding and each had expressed wishes of getting to know each other more intimately.

'Margaret, I did not expect to see you here so soon! Edith informed me of your plans to attend the wedding, and now here you are, calling on me a good five days before the wedding,' Miss King said enthusiastically as she embraced both ladies in form of greeting. Margaret was delighted to see that Miss King treated her as an intimate friend although their acquaintance had been of a few short hours. Conversation soon turned to the upcoming nuptials, and when the conversation didn't need her, Margaret spent her time reminiscing about the days before her own wedding.

The ladies had not been there above two hours, drinking tea and chatting away happily like old childhood friends, when a servant entered the drawing-room and announced, 'Mr Henry Lennox.'

Miss King's face glowed just like a bride-to-be should upon seeing the countenance of her husband-to-be. He went over to her and kissed Miss King's proffered hand with all the semblance of a man in love. Margaret smiled as she witnessed the little display of affection and wondered if Miss King felt the same fluttering of her insides as Margaret did whenever John looked at her like Henry was doing at the moment to Miss King. She wondered if Miss King's hand tingled where Henry touched her, just like Margaret felt when John even happened to brush by her, let alone when he kissed her.

Mr Henry Lennox had been aware that John and Margaret Thornton were to attend his wedding; Edith had informed him of it. What she had failed to convey was that Margaret was to be in London the week before his wedding. He had been ready to face her the day of the wedding, he had been preparing himself for it, but he was surprised to see her sitting in his fiancée's drawing-room while he paid his usual morning visit. He tried to ignore the surging of emotions that erupted in him at the sight of Margaret's pale figure by going up to his fiancée and seeing how easily he captivated her undivided attention.

'Henry,' Margaret greeted Henry as he took her hand and kissed it. 'It is nice seeing you again.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' Henry smiled, making Margaret a little uncomfortable. His smile looked too similar to the one that he had bestowed on Miss King.

'Henry, must you call on your fiancée at all hours of the day? I am sure that you can let us monopolize her company today,' Edith said to Henry, who only looked at her.

'Oh but I am sure that you would have been upset if the Captain had not called upon you as often as he did whilst you were engaged. It would make it seem that he did not love you as much, and Miss King and I are too in love to be parted for too long.'

'Very well then, but you must not interrupt our conversation with her, you can satisfy yourself by simply watching us.'

'I will be very happy to do just that,' Henry said, taking a seat where he could observe all three ladies. He was glad of this, because he needed time to recollect himself before speaking with Margaret. The ladies continued their conversation, and Margaret was sure that she could feel Henry's eyes on her. But whenever she turned her eyes on him, he instantly laid them upon Miss King. It was then that Miss King suggested a stroll through the gardens, they all agreed.

The walkway was only large enough for two people to walk comfortably side by side, so Miss King and Margaret paired themselves up while Edith took Henry's offered arm. Miss King and Margaret walked a little ways ahead, but they could hear Edith telling Henry about the early days of her marriage to his brother. It was during this walk, when they had walked no more than fifteen minutes all together, that Margaret felt extremely light-headed, more so than she had felt as of late. Her head was spinning, and if it wasn't for Henry's quick movements and proximity, she would have fallen.

The bed was so soft and warm, and Margaret did not want to awaken from the peaceful slumber. But just as she moved into a more comfortable position, she sat up quickly as if something had burned her. This only served to irritate the headache that was subsiding, and she lay down again. What was she doing in a bed? Where was she? Where was everyone else? She heard voices out in the corridor; she could distinguish Edith's, Henry's, and Miss King's voice. As well as a voice that she had never heard before in her life. It was then that the memory came back to her. They had been walking in the garden when she felt dizzy, and she recalled falling back into someone's arms. She had slipped in and out of consciousness while she was being carried into the house and laid on the bed she found herself on at the moment. She also recalled a man, most likely a doctor, come in and take her pulse and what not. She remembered answering his mundane questions before falling into a deep slumber. Margaret was roused from her meditations when she heard a slight knock on the door.

'How are you feeling Mrs Thornton?' an older man asked her, she guessed him to be the doctor.

'Fine, or better,' Margaret replied, for right now all she wanted was to be with John and not be the center of attention. She was better at taking care of others rather than having others take care of her. 'Might I ask, what is wrong with me?'

'Have you really no clue, Mrs Thornton?' the doctor raised his eyebrows incredulously.

'I have a vague suspicion, but since my mother has been deceased for quite a while now, I had no one to confirm or deny my theories,' Margaret said honestly. It had been two weeks and her menses had not yet come, but she had never been quite regular. And she had not wanted to rattle the foundation of the friendship she had created with Mrs Hannah Thornton by informing her of this either.

'Well, Mrs Thornton, you are indeed pregnant, you have been for about a month or so now,' the doctor smiled down at Margaret while the news sunk in.

'Pregnant?' Margaret blanched. It wasn't that she didn't want children, no, she would be happy to bear any children that John gave her. She just hadn't thought that they would come so soon. Her hand subconsciously went to her abdomen, her eyes wide in disbelief. 'Has my family been informed of this? And my husband, where is he?'

'You husband has been called. And no one knows but you and I; unless your family is forming their suspicions now,' the doctor informed Margaret. She sighed and relaxed into the pillows.

'I would like to be left alone at the moment, please. Don't let anyone in until my husband arrives,' Margaret dismissed the doctor who bowed before letting himself out of the room and closing the door behind him. She could hear muffled voices, but her mind was more preoccupied with the fact that lay before her, or rather, in her. Margaret was going to be a mother, a mother! She should be happy, but right now she was more of in shock. She thought she was going to be sick, nope, she was sick. Margaret climbed out of the bed and rushed over to the chamber pot to empty her breakfast into it.

'Margaret, my love, are you okay?' John Thornton rushed into the room and helped Margaret back into bed. He arranged the pillows so that she was in a sitting position. He kissed both her hands, worry in his eyes.

'Yes, dear, now that you are here,' Margaret smiled up at him. His hair was disheveled, as if he had been running his fingers worriedly through it. His cravat was nowhere to be seen, perhaps strewn aside because it was choking him to think that she was hurt. She smiled to think that she was carrying this handsome man's child.

'Can you tell me what's wrong? The doctor mentioned something about it being perfectly normal for you condition; I was hardly paying attention to him. What can he mean?' John asked her.

'Just that all these morning illnesses and the dizziness I have been experiencing as of late are to be expected.'

'Expected? I'm sorry, but I think there is something here which I don't fully understand.'

'Oh, its not something, its someone,' Margaret said, bringing his hands that were holding her own to rest on her stomach. His eyes opened wide, his mouth opened as if to say something, happiness overspread his features.

'You... I… We…' words failed him.

'Yes John, I am expecting,' Margaret smiled. He just kissed her. He kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, everywhere her skin was exposed he kissed her. Margaret was laughing, enjoying his loving attention. He finally stopped his ministrations and smiled his stunningly white smile, her laugh was so infectious, that soon they were both laughing, and kissing. Happiness engulfed them.

'Oh Margaret, Margaret, words fail me. You have just made me the happiest of men. When we were married I thought that there could not be anything that would make me happier, but here you have presented me with euphoria I have hitherto experienced. I love you,' John pressed his forehead to hers, staring into the depths of each other's eyes.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until a tentative knock was heard at the door.

'May we come in?' Edith's voice was heard.

John looked to Margaret, she nodded, 'Yes.'

Edith peered in hesitantly before regaining her usual confidence and stepping into the room with Miss King and Henry at her heels. 'We were so worried Margaret! I was sure I would follow suit when I saw your pale expressionless demeanor.'

Margaret smiled at her cousin; she could almost believe those words. Edith had never brushed with death before; the thought of it still drained her face of color. Margaret, on the other hand, had seen her loved ones pass, so death did not frighten her so. 'I am sorry to have caused all of you so much trouble. I did not mean to frighten anyone, if I had known that this would have happened I would have stayed behind, I would not want to impose on your hospitality.'

'Its nothing, Margaret, just make sure that you are rested enough. You can stay here as long as need be,' Miss King smiled, friendliness emanating from her. Margaret nodded.

'Thank you, Miss King, we would not want Margaret to exert herself too much in her condition,' John thanked Miss King.

'Her condition?' Henry asked; he never missed a thing. Yes, he made an excellent attorney.

It was Margaret's turn to look to John, he nodded, 'Well, you see, I'm expecting our first child.'

'Oh Margaret, congratulations!' Edith exclaimed as she practically jumped onto Margaret, embracing her, but she quickly backed off. Instead she gave John a quick peck on his cheek. 'Silly me, I shouldn't excite an expecting mother too much. We have to keep the baby in mind.'

'Congratulations,' Miss King offered and gently hugged Margaret before giving a quick nod to John. Everyone then turned to Henry, as if expecting him to offer Margaret and John his best wishes. Henry hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say.

'I wish you the best with your family,' Henry managed to get out to John while offering him his hand, which John eagerly shook.

'Thank you, and may you and Miss King be as blessed as we are, when the time comes,' John said, his eyes returning to Margaret.

'So when are we to expect this little bundle of joy to arrive? I cannot wait to be an Aunt!' Edith questioned eagerly.

'In about eight months time,' Margaret answered, her hand finding its place over her stomach.

'Children are such joys, or at least that is what my mother says,' Miss King mentioned, her eyes looking to Henry.

'Oh, yes they are. I love spending my time taking care of my son. And my mother cannot get enough of him either. She says he is her pride and joy,' said Edith with an all-knowing tone.

'I see that your mother takes her role of grandmother seriously,' John said, his mind thinking about what his own mother was going to do when she found out this wonderful news. She hadn't been quite excited when Fanny had told her that she was expecting, but perhaps she would feel joy for him.

'Yes, she does. Will your mother?' Edith questioned. Margaret's face lost the little color that had returned. What would Hannah say now that Margaret's suspicions were confirmed?

**A/N: So are you happy? Okay, so I still haven't decided whether I want them to have a boy or girl, but you can help me decide by leaving me a nice REVIEW.**

**And on another note, chapter 1 of my modern 'North and South' has been uploaded. It's rated M for language, so you kind of have to look for it. It's called "West and East." So go over and read it and leave me a review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Vows and Promises

**A/N: The next chapter! Yippee! Thanks to all you reviewed the last chapter and gave me your opinion on whether John and Margaret should have a boy or girl. I also have a poll now on my profile where you can vote. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Vows and Promises**

Henry Lennox had immediately aided Margaret Thornton when she collapsed whilst out for their stroll in the garden. Ignoring propriety, he had picked her up in his arms and carried her into the closest guestroom, shouting out commands to both ladies to get a rag and some cool water. Luckily both Edith and Miss King were too much in shock to protest his actions or orders, and did what he told them whilst he ran to get the doctor. When he returned, doctor in tow, he finally took a moment to think about what he had just done.

He reprimanded himself for his rash actions, knowing full well that a man who was engaged to be married in five days would not have acted in such manner towards another woman, and a married woman for that matter. But he also told himself that no gentleman would have stood there without doing anything about the state of Margaret.

He waited patiently in the hall with both ladies waiting for the doctor to give his diagnosis, his heart beating furiously with uncertainty, but he was unconscious of it doing so. Unable to remain by the side of the ladies, he decided to write to John Thornton, urging him to come, but all the while assuring him that the doctor was seeing Margaret as he wrote. After sending the short missive with a servant to Harley Street—where it was then forwarded to the officer's house where John and Captain Lennox were—he returned to the hallway outside of Margaret's room. When the doctor opened the door he managed to catch a glimpse of Margaret's sleeping form. He told them that Margaret was fine, just a passing complaint, nothing to worry oneself over. He told them that all she needed at the moment was rest, and that he would check in on her again.

Edith and Miss King were not appeased by the doctor's words, Edith was worried that Margaret's "complaint" could be contagious, and she feared for her son's life. Henry just stood there, straining to hear the voices inside the room—she was awake now. The doctor exited the room once more and informed them that Mrs. Thornton would see no one but her husband, but that she was fine now. And just at that moment, Mr. John Thornton came into the hallway on the heels of a servant. Henry managed to observe John's pale complexion before John entered the room and closed the door behind him. The doctor then parted, told them that he would be on call if any other thing should occur and showed himself out. The three of them remained silent outside the door until Edith could no longer contain her impatience and knocked on the door.

Once inside, and upon hearing the news of Mar—Mrs. Thornton's condition, Henry made a vow to forget her once more. He saw that the Thornton's were truly happy at the news, and though he could not at first express the same emotion, he recovered himself quickly enough and offered them his congratulations. It was time for him to move on, he was going to be married in five days, and he would begin a new life.

Margaret was happy in her married life, so he should just follow the example. After all, Miss Catherine King seemed to really love him, even if he did not presently return the regard, he admired her and he was sure that in due time he would be able to return it. He knew that they could live harmoniously, for she did not have that tendency, which most young girls are wont to have, of spending money frivolously. And she did enjoy reading and painting, and didn't mind listening to him whilst he spoke of his business encounters. She was pretty, in a manner different from Margaret's, and she seemed to grow the more so every day he called on her. Yes, he could be happy with Catherine by his side. He could love her and make her happy. He knew that he could not completely forget Margaret, there would always be a place in his heart for her, for her as his first lover though the feeling was not returned, for her as his friend.

Margaret was not moved until later in the evening, her husband never leaving her side. This amused Margaret, because she wondered what he would be like when the actual birth of their child came to pass. Edith had returned much earlier, claiming that her motherly duties called and that Margaret would soon find out about them. Miss King parted from Margaret reluctantly, but promised to visit her the next day at Harley Street to see how she fared. Henry accepted John's gratitude for aiding his wife, and then the Thornton's parted. Henry stayed a little while longer with Miss King, but soon he too parted.

That evening, when Margaret and John arrived at Harley Street, Mrs Shaw insisted that they have a small dinner party to celebrate this wonderful news. Edith had informed her of this when she got home, not thinking that perhaps Margaret would want to.

'Please, Aunt, we wouldn't want to impose on you. Besides, I am sure we will busy enough with the wedding dinners and teas with Miss King. I would much rather rest,' Margaret said as she lay in her bed, John holding her hand and sitting on the edge of their bed while her Aunt sat on the divan. She had been pleased to hear that Margaret was expecting, it would be like another grandchild, of which she would be very fond of.

'Oh yes, rest is important, I suppose you are right. Maybe another time, but for now I will leave you to rest,' her Aunt got up and left the room.

'My dear,' John kissed Margaret's hand, and she smiled at him. Although she was still quite pale, John was sure that her pallor would soon be replaced with the glow of pregnancy.

'I am so happy, to think that in eight months time, we will have a child,' Margaret said as John joined her on the bed, his back resting on the backboard and Margaret leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

'Eight months seems too long, I am impatient already to hold our dear child in my arms, but for now I will content myself by holding you in my arms,' John nuzzled her neck.

'Petty substitute I am for a child.'

'Hush,' and with that John kissed her, leaving Margaret without a chance to protest further.

The next day Miss King, true to her word, came to call on Margaret and Edith the next day. Henry accompanied her and her chaperone, and John settled to converse with Henry in the room adjacent to that where the ladies were sitting. John had chosen this room because he could not bear to be separated from Margaret for too long now, in fear that she would faint again, and the room allowed him to hear the tones of her voice without hearing what she said. John and Henry spoke of business matters, as it was the one topic on which conversation came easily, and if anyone had come upon them they would have looked to be deep in conversation, but their minds were elsewhere.

The gentlemen and ladies were only brought together again by a small lunch, which consisted of cold meats and cheeses. Then Miss King took her leave, for she had to oversee a few minor details that still remained for the dinner her mother was giving the next evening. Margaret assured her that she would be attending, and after giving Henry a short goodbye, Miss King boarded her carriage and left. Henry remained a while longer at Harley Street, talking with his brother and John, the ladies now joined by Mrs Shaw.

'Now that you are with child, Margaret, I hope you will heed my words and find a suitable town outside of Milton to raise your child. Perhaps you could even move now, you do look awfully pale,' Mrs Shaw now dared to say the things she would not say whilst in Mr Thornton's presence, for he had a daunting presence.

'I will do what is best for the child. And if going to another town will separate the child from his father, then I am afraid that I won't move. John was raised almost without a father, and he knows the struggle, he would not want any child of his to grow without a father who is perfectly capable of fulfilling that role,' Margaret said with determination. She would move to another town only if John agreed to accompany her, otherwise she would remain by his side.

'Stubborn girl indeed! I am only telling you of this from experience. Do you think that Edith grew up in London all this time? When you came to us we had not been here more than two years, we had lived in a small village just outside of London, a perfect place to raise a child, where the weather was not harsh and the air was clean. And so how Edith fares so well, she is a strong girl. And even you Margaret, grew up in a nice hamlet, it wasn't until you were nice and sound that you came to London, who does not have the best of airs but is infinitely better than Milton,' Mrs Shaw persisted.

'I will speak with John and seek his opinion. Please understand Aunt, that I know you give me this advice with the best intentions in mind, but it is ultimately John and I who will make the decisions regarding the upbringing of our family. What we decide is what will be, and you and everyone else will have to accept it whether you approve of it or not,' Margaret said. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I am feeling a little tired, I think I will find my husband to escort me to our room.'

Margaret found the gentlemen in the next room, and because she did not feel like facing both Lennoxes at the moment, she asked a maid to bid John come. Margaret watched as the maid entered the room, bowed and recited her message to John. John's face was immediately overcome with worry and there was quickness in his manners as he excused himself from the gentlemen and made his way out of the room.

'Margaret, dear, is something wrong? Are you feeling well? Perhaps you need to rest, yes let me take you to our room,' John said as he found Margaret in the hallway waiting for him. She nodded and allowed him to guide her to their room, his face full of concern.

'I am just a little fatigued by all the conversation today, especially a particular conversation with my Aunt,' Margaret said once they were in the privacy of their room. She found herself once more in John's arms. This was truly her favorite place to be.

'And may I ask what this particular conversation consisted of?' John said, resting his chin atop Margaret's head. As much as Margaret loved being in his arms, he loved having her in his arms.

'I think it will suffice to say that the main topic of this conversation was the upbringing of our child which is yet to be born.'

'And was this topic unpleasant to you?'

'From my point of view, no, I have not really thought of how I will raise this child as of yet. But when he is born I will know what to do, and what course of action to take.'

'How _we _will raise this child you mean.'

'Pardon?'

'You keep saying how you will raise the child, am I to play no role in said child's life?'

'Of course you are! Forgive me my poor choice of words. It is the very thing I was discussing with my Aunt, I was telling her that you and I would be the ones who would make the decisions regarding our child, and that I would never act without first seeking out your opinion and approval.'

'Was she suggesting that I should not take an active role?'

'No, it was just that she wanted for me to move somewhere where it would be more ideal to raise a child. She was suggesting that perhaps Milton is not the best place to raise a child,' at these words Margaret looked up to see John's face, he was thinking about her words, maybe he had considered this already?

'Your Aunt is right, Milton wouldn't be called the most ideal place to raise a family.'

'So you would want us to raise a family away from Milton? Away from the factory?'

'To say the truth, yes. But I am torn, I want this child to grow up in a healthy environment, a Helstone of sorts, but I know that I could not always remain away from the mill which would mean that I could not always remain by your side,' John said this, his arms wrapping tighter around Margaret, as if in fear that she would leave.

'I am also at a loss for what we will do. Perhaps your mother would not mind giving us some sort of advice on this matter. We have already heard the opinion of my Aunt, who is like my mother, now we must hear the opinion of your mother.'

'I believe that that is the right thing to do. We will consult my mother when we return to Milton and form our decision from there.'

'John, just promise me that whatever comes to pass, that you will never leave our child, our children, in want of a father. That you will continue to love them, even if one day you cease to love me,' Margaret said, bringing John's hand to rest on her abdomen.

'Margaret, I promise you that I will be the best father that I can, and that I will never stop loving you or the children you give me.'

**A/N: Did you like that little insight into Henry's mind? I know some of you were worried about Miss King and Henry not deserving her, but I think that settles it.**

**If you haven't already, please check out my modern N&S called "West and East" that is rated M for language.**

**Please REVIEW!!! They make me happy!**


	17. Chapter 17: London Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own "North and South"**

**A/N: The poll I had is now closed. For those of who voted and reviewed with your opinion, thank you! I am keeping my word of letting the readers choose the gender of the J and M's first child, and the result is... drumroll please... BOY. For those of you who voted for a girl, do not be displeased, for they won't only have only one child. And I have already chosen names for all of them (getting ahead of myself tho).**

**Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, but hopefully what happens will make up for my lengthy neglect of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: London Surprises**

The wedding of Mr. Henry Lennox to Miss Catherine King came to pass as perfectly as any wedding can be expected to pass. The whole congregation that witnessed the exchange of vows saw a couple who was in love and ready to spend the rest of their lives together. Those fortunate enough to attend the wedding dinner were satisfied to see the potential the new Mrs. Lennox had for running her own household.

John and Margaret had attended the wedding dinner though they stayed but for a few hours. It was the first major event they had attended as a married couple, and they were slightly nervous. Eventually they both relaxed and Margaret was able to enjoy the company of the new Mrs Lennox, who could talk of nothing but how happy she was and how there were fluttering nothings in her stomach. Margaret had to assure her that she experienced the same thing on her wedding day, and that everything had finished quite nicely. Margaret was quite enjoying the company.

John on the other hand, had the most uncomfortable experience. While he was standing in one corner, watching his wife talking with the new bride, the following conversation came to pass:

'Mr John Thornton, fancy meeting you here.'

John turned to face the woman who was addressing him, and he struggled to keep his composure, 'Miss Cunningham.'

'Please, John, call me Abigail, you had no trouble doing so the last time that we met,' Miss Abigail Cunningham smiled up at him behind a thick layer of rouge. 'And I am sure we parted on terms much more friendly, of course there was a bit of cognac involved.'

John paled ever so slightly. Yes he remembered the last time they had met, and how he wished now more than ever to have never come across this woman again! He hated himself even more so to find the woman covered in rouge, was his life so broken that he had resorted to find comfort in the arms of this kind of woman? Perhaps it was the bottle that had distorted his vision so that he stupidly sought the likes of Miss Abigail Cunningham, even after he had vowed not to drink for the loss of Miss Margaret Hale, as she was still at the time. He hoped that Margaret had not yet met this person, and if she was still ignorant of it, he intended to keep her that way. 'Yes, well let us say that society like this will not stand for such breaches in propriety. Pray, tell me, how is it that you are acquainted with the family?'

'My current suitor is a cousin of the bride, but he is currently entertaining a bottle of brandy than entertaining me,' Abigail said as she glanced over to a far corner of the room where a fat, but richly dressed, man was sitting with said bottle in his hands. He was very pink in the face and reminded John of a pig he had seen on a farm.

'I see,' John nodded wishing to be anywhere else at the moment. He would much rather be sitting with the suitor than talking to the woman at his side given the choice.

'And may I ask how it is you know the family? I don't recall you mentioning any relatives that lived in London at the time of our brief friendship,' Abigail smiled wickedly as she attempted to place a hand on John's arm, but he politely stepped back.

'My wife's cousin is married to the groom's brother,' he answered and looked to Margaret, glad to see that she was deep in conversation with Mrs Lennox to notice him. Abigail followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow, wife, eh?

'Ah, if my memory proves correct, is that Margaret? I remember you repeating her name over and over, it was most ungentlemanly considering it was my arms you were in.'

'Please Miss Cunningham, I implore you to forget our past relations and say nothing more of the manner. I am quite ill at ease discussing that part of my life and let me tell you I am leading quite the opposite life. Now if you'll excuse me.'

Miss Cunningham opened her mouth to say something, but John walked off and went to Margaret's side. They bid farewell to the newly married couple and went back to Harley Street, John hoping to never again have Margaret sit in a room with one of his past lovers.

'I am sure that Catherine will be very happy with Henry,' said Margaret to her husband the next day as they sat in their own compartment on the train that would take them back to Milton.

'I agree, but as selfish as this may sound, I do not think that they can be as happy as I am,' John said taking Margaret's hand and kissing it, he was hoping to forget the wedding and it's guests.

'John, you enjoy making me blush, do you not?' she laughed as John proceeded to tracing kisses all the way up her arm from her hand, he was successfully blocking out the unpleasant conversation.

'My dear wife, it is one of my many pleasures in life,' he smiled, and because Margaret always felt the urge to kiss him when he did so, she did. The gesture was welcomed, and they only released each other when John had to come up for breath. Margaret smiled sheepishly, amazed at her own audacity. Perhaps it was too stuffy inside their particular compartment, for she felt quite warm.

'Margaret, you never cease to amaze me,' John said, as he took her into his arms, how did he ever seek comfort in another?

'You do not think me a brazen hussy for such an action?'

'No, you are merely expressing your devotion to your husband; I believe that you are in every right. Why should a man be allowed to kiss her wife, and yet a wife cannot kiss her husband? That will not do, if you ever wish to do so, then you may do so.'

'I think I will limit myself to the confines of our own home though, I panicked to think that perhaps someone was walking by and could see us inside.'

'You forget my dear, that I brought down the shade when we came in and that if anyone had walked by, they would not be able to see us? And if they did, I have no compunction in showing that I love my wife, and the life she has within her.'

'John, how will your mother take the news?' Margaret inquired of her husband. For even though she had of late been getting along splendidly with Hannah, she wondered if their relationship would be able to stand such a thing. Hannah had only recently fully accepted her into the family, but how would she accept another addition?

'In all honestly, I haven't a clue. I have been thinking about it these past few days. I don't recall her effusing over the news that Fanny was expecting, and I assure you that this is not a topic my mother and I have broached. But I hope that she greets our news with as much happiness as I did.'

'Yes, let us hope,' said Margaret, resting her head on his arm.

When the train pulled into the Outwood station in Milton, Margaret was a bit nervous about relating her news to Hannah. But she needn't have worried, for when they arrived at Marlborough Mills they found that Hannah was not in.

'She's gone to see Fanny,' John said, Margaret was confused and looked at him. He raised a small note that a servant had just handed to him. 'She was kind enough to leave us a nice little missive informing us of her whereabouts and not to expect her for dinner, she will be returning tomorrow morning.'

'Ah, well at least we can resettle ourselves again. Will you be going to visit the mill today?' Margaret said, hoping he replied in the negative.

'No, I think I can put it off until tomorrow. Wouldn't you rather enjoy a nice stroll with me?' he offered his arm to his wife.

'Yes, I think I would,' Margaret smiled as she took her husband's offered arm and followed him out of the house they had just entered. He led her into the mill yard, and Margaret wondered where it was that they were strolling to, 'John, where…?'

'That my dear, is a little secret. Now would you please close your eyes?' he smiled at her, and she eyed him suspiciously before doing as he bid. 'Take my hand and don't be afraid, I will be your eyes for now.'

'I am never afraid when I am with you.'

John took his wife's hand and led her to an area that he knew she didn't know of. It was a well-hidden area behind one of the larger mill buildings. As soon as he positioned Margaret so that she could see almost all of the clearing. 'Open your eyes my love.'

Margaret opened her eyes and was greeted with a most beautiful sight. There was a small meadow that led eventually to the small hillside where she knew the cemetery was. It was a winter wonderland; everything was covered in snow, a quite picturesque scene. 'John…'

'I have had it arranged this way for you, since our wedding it has been a small project that I have undertaken. I knew that you liked walking about in Helstone, and since I could not quite give you that, I hope this will suffice, let us say a very late wedding gift.'

'It's beautiful!'

'Wait until spring, the flowers will be blooming then. It will be the little green that I can give you in this rather sullen town. I had not planned on showing you until then, but I see that it is pretty today with the snow that fell yesterday, or so I was told.'

'But why did you decide to show me today?'

'Because, my lovely wife, you have given me the gift of life. You have presented me with the news of our first child. And although this child will not be born for another eight months, you have not withheld that piece of wonderful news. So I too could not withhold from you this gift, which also promises life. It pales in comparison to the gift you have given me,' he said as he stroked back into place the few wisps of hair that had been moved out of place by the slight wind that was blowing. She was so beautiful, he felt blessed to call her his.

'It is a lovely gift, thank you.' Hand in hand they strolled through the snow, and on one occasion Margaret even picked up a small ball of snow and threw it at her unsuspecting husband. After a flurry of white snow being thrown at each other, or mainly on Margaret's behalf, they decided to go inside before they caught their deaths, both of them still laughing like children.

After changing out of their wet things, they sat in the drawing-room in front of a roaring fire. Margaret snuggled close to John, and he wrapped his arms around her until she dozed off and he carried her to the comfort of their bed.

The next day, as she had promised, Mrs Hannah Thornton arrived. She was quite anxious to leave her daughter's home that at the faintest trace of dawn she had taken up what few possessions she had taken and made her way to Marlborough Mills. She was already taking breakfast when John and Margaret came down.

'Mother! I did not expect to see you here so early!' John was genuinely surprised, because though she did say morning she did not specify that it would be that early.

'Good morning Hannah, it is a pleasure to see you again after being parted,' Margaret greeted Hannah, if she was to tell Hannah the news then she might as well be sure that Hannah was in a good mood.

'John, Margaret, it is merely that I wanted to see you both before John went to the mill and ask about your trip to London. I hope it was pleasant?' Hannah said as she sipped her coffee, something she had discovered quite helpful when she was with Fanny.

Margaret looked at John and paled.

'Yes, it was quite pleasant,' John said noncommittally.

'That is good. Margaret, I hope your Aunt is in good health?'

'Yes, my Aunt is doing fine, in fact she sent me a small note to bring to you, I have it upstairs, but I don't doubt contains another invitation to visit her in London, she dearly wishes that you can go.'

'Ah yes, well I don't know when I will be able to visit her, perhaps I will try to go before Fanny is confined, there are only about two months left before she is due.'

'Two months, and to think that we still have to wait eight,' John chuckled absent-mindedly. Margaret dropped the fork of food that she was holding and stared wide-eyed at him. Hannah mimicked her in that her eyes also opened wide, but her mouth also fell open.

'Pardon?' Hannah managed to get out after a few moments awkward silence, looking from her son to her daughter in-law.

John coughed while Margaret blushed a little to guiltily for Hannah's comfort. John looked to Margaret, but she looked as lost as he. They had yet to figure out how they were going to break the news to Hannah, but it most certainly wasn't expected to come about in this particular manner. The both tried to explain:

'It was no—' Margaret began, but John cut her off.

'Mother, I just want to let you know that Margaret and I are expecting our first child, and in about eight months time Margaret hopes to present you with a grandchild,' John finished, his hand had found Margaret's at the middle of the table. Both of them looked at Hannah as she processed the information she just heard.

It was the longest minute of their life.

**A/N: Don't hate me! **

**Instead why don't you just leave me a nice REVIEW (hopefully we can make it to 100 :D )and tell me your thoughts about that little situation with John. And also what you think Hannah's reaction will be!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Bit of Advice

**A/N: Thanks you all sooo much for the reviews the last chapter! Really, we are past 100 reviews now, and it makes me really happy! So thank you all again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'North and South'**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: A Bit of Advice**

'Hannah, please say something,' Margaret pleaded, breaking the silence that seemed to last an eternity.

Hannah's face had yet to express any emotion after the initial shock subsided. All of a sudden, a smile began to tug at the edge of Hannah's lips, until a sincere smile spread across them. John let out an audible sigh, and Margaret even put a hand to her pounding breast.

'I think I can sincerely say that I am happy for both of you. It is one of the greatest joys of a woman's life to get married to the man she loves, but it is a greater joy to know that you carry life within you. Please accept my congratulations,' Hannah said in a calm tone, but there was something there that hadn't been before.

'Thank you mother,' John said, and looked at Margaret.

Margaret's eyes brimmed with tears, she was relieved to hear those words come out of Hannah's mouth, and she wondered how she had ever doubted Hannah.

'Margaret dear, are you feeling well?' Hannah asked because Margaret had not yet spoken a word. Margaret looked at Hannah and started to nod emphatically until the tears started streaming down her face and she started laughing in joy.

'Yes Hannah, it's just that I'm so happy right now,' Margaret smiled and she got up from her place at the table where she then proceeded to go over to Hannah and wrap her arms around her neck. She then whispered to so that only Hannah could hear. 'Thank you mother.'

John beamed as he watched his mother reciprocate the gesture. He had never imagined this moment to be so sweet, it seemed that his mother was happier for Margaret than she had ever been for Fanny. The ladies soon released each other and went back to their plates as if nothing ever happened, only that everyone was smiling. John soon had to excuse himself as he had a long day ahead of him, being away from the mill for one week usually meant he had his work laid out for him on the day he returned.

The rest of breakfast was spent recalling the moment that Margaret found out this life changing news. Margaret spoke with much enthusiasm now that she knew that Hannah was equally excited as she was. She related John's reaction to hearing the news, and Hannah assured Margaret that John would make a wonderful father for he quite doted on children. Hannah even retold the day that she found out that she was expecting her first child. Margaret was pleased to be exchanging such small little experiences, feeling their bond growing with every word. They soon retired to the drawing-room where they continued their conversation in front of the fire that was made to keep the room warm.

'Dearest, may I ask you a question?' John spoke later that evening as he traced small circles on Margaret's abdomen; he wondered when she would begin to show physical signs of her condition.

'Anything,' Margaret mumbled, she was already falling asleep.

'Why did you cry this morning? Of course you began laughing afterwards, but at first I thought that you were sad. Or am I wrong to suspect something?'

'No, you are quite right. I feel that you know how to read me completely and that I shall never be able to keep a secret from you,' Margaret smiled at her husband's perceptiveness.

'So, can you tell me what it was that made you so sad at first?'

'John, the moment your mother said that she was truly happy for us, I felt like I had found my family.'

'"Found your family"?' a look of confusion spread across John's face. He had always pictured her as the center of her family.

'I must confess, yes. As much as I love my family, I never felt that connection as I did earlier this morning. As a child, my mother indulged in Frederick and I was often left to find comfort with my father. He was quite fond of me, but then I left to live with my Aunt. I don't say that Edith and my Aunt didn't love me, but I just never really felt a part of the family. I felt like a mere plaything who they could take along wherever they went, or just another friend for Edith to play with; just something they could exert their influences upon. And when I did return home, my family was more involved in their individual lives. Frederick was at sea, mother complained to Dixon, my father spent his time with the parishioners and in his library. As much as I dearly loved them, and I am sure that they loved me, I never had that sense of family. But with you John, I feel as if I have found my family.'

'You don't know the effect your words have on me. Each time I hear of the life you had before I push myself to give you that which you long to experience,' John hugged her close.

'But John, you have given it to me, I am never happier than when I am in your arms. I never feel more loved than when you tell or show me that you love me. You are perfection, you are the reason my heart beats, you are the reason my eyes shine, you are the reason I speak of love, you are the soothing presence to my pain. John, you are my life,' Margaret said as she placed a loving hand on the cheek of the man she loved more than life itself.

'I love you Margaret,' he said as he kissed her passionately, his kiss conveying what he could not express with mere words.

It had been one week since John and Margaret had returned from London. Margaret sat absent-mindedly watching Hannah knit something which was beginning to take an odd form, when she realized that she and John had yet to ask his mother's advice for where they should raise their unborn child.

'Hannah,' Margaret asked quietly, forming her sentences slowly in her mind.

'Yes Margaret, what is it?' Hannah asked attentively, she even put her knitting aside, which was rare in itself for she was quite able to carry on a conversation without missing a stitch. Margaret smiled at Hannah's attentiveness.

'May I ask you for a bit of advice?'

'Of course you may ask,' Hannah said, for she knew that all new mothers needed more than anything was a little bit of advice, and reassurance. And that was what she would give to Margaret.

'Well you see, when my Aunt found out that I was expecting, she advised me to find a suitable village outside of Milton where I could raise our child. She was concerned that Milton air would not be suitable to raise a child in, and John and I were unsure of what to do. We decided to ask for your opinion on the matter and then make our decision from there.'

Hannah sat there thinking for a moment before she spoke. 'I feel that your Aunt is right; children growing around a mill are never very healthy I must admit. I myself did not raise John and Fanny all their lives in Milton, and I am sure that being outside of Milton is what helped Fanny rid herself of a small cough she had been harboring for some time before we moved. Even as I speak these words, I am concerned with John and the mill.'

'That is the very point where our decision is wavering. John wants to be there for our child, but if we are to leave Milton I am not sure if he will be able to be as involved with the mill. And you know how he considers the mill one of his greatest responsibilities in life. He loves running the mill, and I can't imagine forcing him to leave it.'

'Yes, John loves the mill; it is his life's work. But I am also sure that John loves you too much to choose the mill over his family. I would be very surprised if he did.'

'Thank you Hannah, I think I will go find him now,' Margaret said, getting up and kissing Hannah's cheek before heading to the mill in search of her husband.

She found him in his office, head bent over some papers, one hand running through his hair. He looked a bit distressed, but he looked up and smiled when she came in.

'Margaret, dear, I did not expect a visit from you today,' he got up from behind his desk and closed the door to his office, taking care to lock it, before greeting his wife with a kiss.

'Hmm, I hope that my visit isn't unwelcome?' Margaret pretended to pout, crossing her arms.

John laughed, 'Never! You can never be unwelcome to me.'

'Well, I hope my news is as welcome as my visit.'

'And, what my dear, would be the news?' he said, holding her close so that she had her hands resting on his chest, looking up at him.

'I spoke with your mother about our situation.'

'"Situation"?'

'Where we should raise our child.'

'Ah yes. And what is her opinion of the matter?'

'She agrees with my Aunt, that we should take up a house somewhere outside of Milton. But she did express concern over—' but John cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips before she managed to say more on the issue.

'There is a situation that I need to settle and I hope you can be of use to me in making this decision,' John put on a serious face.

'I will try John, but what is it?' Margaret asked, worry creeping into her voice.

'I do not know which house to take up for you,' he said, a smile creeping over his features. He returned to his desk and picked up the papers he had been studying previously. They seemed to be letters.

'A house? John, but have you decided to have us leave Milton?' Margaret asked; she was a bit surprised with his actions. They had decided that they would come to a decision together, and now here he was, taking reigns of the situation and already choosing out houses. She was rather vexed, but willed herself to remain calm.

'Yes, I think it is best. Now that you have told me what my mother thinks of the matter, I am quite resolute that we shall take up a small house in a small village about thirty miles from here,' he said, the smiled as bright as ever.

'John, I appreciate this, but I had thought that we would come to a decision together,' Margaret voiced her concern.

'Are you saying that you do not agree with my decision?' John asked, his smiled faltering. He had not anticipated this, he had expected her to agree with his decision and focus on choosing out a house for them.

'No, I agree, but you say that this house is thirty miles from here. Do you plan on leaving the mill?' she asked.

'I have it figured out. You will take up the house, and I will visit on occasion, perhaps once a week, or whenever I can afford to leave the mill. It will be fine,' he said, trying to take hold of her hand, but she moved away, and looked out the window.

'It will not be fine,' she struggled to conceal that she was unhappy, but her voice betrayed her.

'Margaret, please, you know I can't leave the mill unattended for such long periods of time. Especially after it's recent closure, even if it is doing so well now,' John said, coming up behind Margaret who was looking at a few workers in the mill yard, but she was deep in thought.

'I thought that you would never want to leave my side, and at a time when I had hoped to count on you for support,' she spoke softly so that John had to lean close to hear her.

'This decision is not easy Margaret, but it is for the best,' John said, holding to his decision.

'Being separated from each other is "for the best"?' Margaret asked incredulously, tears welling in her eyes. She could not believe John was doing this. She could not believe this conversation was turning out the way it was.

'Margaret,' he said as a knock came to the door, he was needed in the mill yard concerning a recent shipment. He nodded and dismissed the worker before turning to Margaret. 'We will finish this conversation later dearest.'

Margaret did not wait for him to finish his last sentence before she turned on her heel and walked out of his office, leaving him with his mouth open. Later that evening, when John returned home he did not find Margaret waiting to have supper with him as she usually waited. He ate quickly, ignoring his mother's questions full of anxiety for Margaret, and then retired to their room. He changed and found that she was already dozing on their bed. He climbed in beside her and tried to wrap an arm around her like he usually did, but she turned onto her side, her back to him, saying:

'Please John, I'm trying to rest.'

John did not sleep that night.

**A/N: So what did you think of Hannah's reaction? What about John and Margaret's little argument? Please tell me in a nice REVIEW! Gracias!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mother Knows Best

**A/N: WOW, sorry to leave all of you dear readers without an update in 4 months, I feel terrible for doing that, but I took a little detour in writing. For those of you who have been with me from the start, welcome back, and for those of you who have recently added this to an alert, thanks! Now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own "North and South."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 19: Mother Knows Best**

John awoke the next morning to find their bed empty. He got up and walked over to the door of Margaret's dressing room, but there came no sound from within. He dressed quickly and went down to breakfast, but Margaret was nowhere in site. He had no appetite, simply pushing his food around the plate, thinking about their previous conversation, or was it an argument? Then a servant brought him a neatly and tightly rolled note, it was from Margaret.

_John,_

_I have gone to call on your sister. Do not expect me until later this evening._

_Margaret_

He read the note once, then again. He tried in vain to find something in her small note. There was no real greeting, merely his name scribbled in her neat feminine handwriting. The two sentences were concise and to the point. Her closing was just her name, nothing more. He felt strange, like there was something missing inside of him. As if her polite note had bore a small hole through his heart. If anyone had read the note, it would seem as if it were from a sister to brother, nay, from two mere acquaintances, for two relatives would have expressed more love than Margaret's note.

John left for the mill before his mother even had the chance to come down to the dining room. He did not think that he would be able to explain to her Margaret's absence.

That day he hardly got any work done; his mind was cluttered with thoughts of Margaret. He feared the worst, tried to brush those thoughts aside, but nothing helped him. He reread the note again and again, such that by the time for lunch, the note that had previously been scrolled up, now lay quite flat.

'John, is Margaret not joining you for lunch today?' his mother's voice disrupted his thoughts, he had been staring absentmindedly at his soup for the past five minutes.

'Margaret?' he looked up, his mother knew right away that there was something not right in her son's behavior.

'John, where is Margaret?' there was suspicion in Hannah's voice, she put her own spoon down.

'Oh, she is visiting Fanny. She said she would return later this evening,' John tried to make it seem like this was something normal and that he was not at all bothered by it. 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, nothing,' Hannah let the subject drop, but when John didn't touch his food again she knew something was wrong. It was a repeat of his behavior when he had pined away for Margaret. 'John, is there something wrong between you and Margaret?'

'No mother!' John said rather quickly. 'I mean, nothing for you to be concerned with. I must return to the mill. Would you please send a servant over when she arrives?'

'Yes, of course,' Hannah said, watching the retreating form of her beloved son. She knew there was something wrong, and she was going to see to it that it would be resolved.

'And I tell him everyday, that those red blinds would look so much better with gold embroidery, but he will not listen. Don't you agree, Margaret, that the red would look so much better with gold? Margaret?' Fanny's insistent voice finally caught Margaret's attention.

'Red, yes, yes of course,' Margaret managed to get out, but the answer was good enough for Fanny who continued with her conversation in which an occasional interjection from Margaret would suffice. Of course, Margaret was too engrossed in her own thoughts to follow along with the conversation.

Last night, after her discussion with John — she refused to call it an argument, it was more of a disagreement — she could not bear look at him. She had really been hurt, had they not agreed to come to a decision together? She wondered what could have made him do such a thing. She wanted desperately to speak with John, but knew not how. She had been the one to avoid John, but she missed him already. Could he feel her absence as well? Was that not sign enough to show that they could no longer live one without the other?

Margaret had to return, she had to see John, even if he wanted to send her away, she needed to see him. 'Fanny, it was nice seeing you again, but I think John is expecting my return soon.'

'You promise to return?' Fanny asked, grabbing a hold of Margaret's hand. Margaret was a bit confused, she had never had any real bond with Fanny, but seeing that Fanny was indeed sincere, Margaret promised to return.

'Margaret! I was wondering when you would return. I hope you found Fanny well since I left her last?' Hannah asked eagerly as Margaret found her way inside the dining room. Margaret had hoped that she would manage to enter her sleeping quarters without coming across with Hannah, she wanted to think things over before she met with John, and she knew that Hannah would want her company.

'Yes, she was quite well. I bit unsettled about her upcoming confinement, but trying to make the most of it, I am sure,' Margaret said, still standing and avoiding eye contact with Hannah. She was sure that Hannah would have figured out by now that there was something amiss between her and John. She did not want to enclose this to Hannah, but she felt that at any insistence by Hannah, she would tell all. Perhaps she would offer her some advice?

'Do you wish to join me here, while we wait for John? You do look a bit tired, perhaps some tea will help?' Hannah was doing her best to find what it was that troubled this young wife.

'I…' Margaret racked her thoughts for an excuse, but as she could find none, she had no choice but to acquiesce. 'I think that is a lovely idea.'

Whilst Margaret took her seat, sitting stiffly at the edge of one of the chairs, Hannah found a servant in the hall. 'Bring the tea things, and send someone to notify Mr Thornton that his wife has arrived.'

'Are you unwell, Margaret? Shall I fetch the doctor?' Hannah inquired of Margaret when Margaret had not spoken more than two words together. This was odd behavior indeed, and though Hannah did not mean to be officious, she wanted the best for her son and his familial felicity.

'No, I'm fine, Hannah really, there is no need to be alarmed,' Margaret tried to smile, but her mouth quivered. Oh how she wished she could tell Hannah, but wasn't this something she needed to talk about with John? Something that they should resolve as a couple?

'Margaret, remember, you can tell me anything. And should you ever need any guidance, I am here,' Hannah leaned over and placed a hand on Margaret's hand, making Margaret look up at her with watering eyes.

'Oh Hannah! It's John!' Margaret admitted, she fought to keep her emotions in place, but it was difficult.

'John? What has he done?' Hannah asked softly, stroking Margaret's hand in the manner that a mother would comfort a child. She had known that John was acting rather odd that morning.

'It's nothing terrible, but he is acting in a manner that I find strange, and I know not how to react. He says he loves me, but he wants to take up a house for us and have me keep it whilst he remains here in Milton. I do not understand, why would he do such a thing?'

'I am afraid that is something only John can answer, but as his mother, I can tell you one thing. John is seeing this as another one of his projects, he is carried away and treating it like some business, he has not yet learned how to be a proper husband. Your marriage is young; there are still things that you must learn. Among them, communication and selflessness. Sometimes love is not enough, I know it's difficult to understand, but trust me, soon enough you will know,' Hannah smiled as best she could to Margaret, and Margaret found comfort in the gesture. It seemed that Hannah was really warming up to her. And of course, Hannah knew what she was talking about, hadn't she once been a young wife just like she?

'Thank you Hannah, but I think I need to rest now,' Margaret hugged Hannah before going up to her room with Hannah's words still in her ears, she knew that she and John would learn to understand each other better soon enough.

John walked with hurried steps into the dining room. He had been expecting to see his Margaret there, waiting for him to arrive, but he was disappointed to find his mother sitting alone. 'Mother.'

Hannah looked up at her son's entrance, and when he greeted her she heard the pangs of disappointment that he tried to hide. 'John, Margaret has arrived. She was feeling tired and had to retire early.'

'Yes, of course, that is understandable,' John made an attempt to leave the room, but Hannah stopped him.

'John, I spoke with Margaret, and I can't feel but a duty to her. I must speak with you before you do anything else,' Hannah said sternly.

John furrowed his brow, but sat down nonetheless to hear what his mother had to say about the matter. Was Margaret really upset with him that she had to confide in his mother?

Hannah studied her son's face before speaking, 'John, though I do not plan on telling you and Margaret how to resolve your issues, I feel that both of you could do with some guidance.'

John simply nodded his head, and this was invitation enough for Hannah to continue, 'Your marriage is young John, and though you may not see yourself as such, you still have a lot to learn as a husband. You cannot treat your family the way you treat the mill. In the mill you are the sole master, but in your marriage, you are only one of the halves. Listen to what Margaret has to say, I know that anything you might have done was done with the best intentions at heart, but please promise me that you will listen to her.'

By the end of his mother's short speech, John had a lot of things to think about. His mother's words were true, as experienced a mill owner as he was, he was still an ignorant husband caught up in the bliss of the early days of marriage without taking in consideration that the this life that he was living was real. He had been hasty in his decision, and he had failed to listen to Margaret. He had unintentionally hurt her, but that did not take away from the fact that he had hurt her. He needed to speak with Margaret and clear things right away, he did not want to keep her suffering any longer. 'I need to speak with Margaret.'

Hannah merely resumed her embroidery, listening to her son's determined footsteps as he made his way upstairs. She smiled to herself, knowing that she could still fulfill her role as mother to her son.

John found Margaret sitting near the window that overlooked the mill. He entered and quietly closed the door behind him, but the small click that the door made as the lock fell into place was enough to make Margaret look up.

'John,' Margaret's voice was so soft that John could hardly hear her calling his name, he just saw her mouth the word, the word he loved hearing from her mouth. But the sadness in her eyes did not escape his notice even as he took in her red lips.

She did not move from her place as he walked over to her. Once at her side, he fell to his knees, and grabbing her hands in his, he kissed them. 'Oh Margaret, I have been foolish, please forgive me.'

Margaret closed her eyes and took in the scent of the mill, his smell, she had missed his proximity, and it had not even been a full day. He had rested his head on her lap, and she bent her head down to his, 'I already have.'

At her words he looked up into her forgiving eyes, she was too kind. 'Why do you forgive me so easily?'

'Because I don't think that I can hold a grudge against you any longer, I missed you today, as silly as it sounds. I hope that my actions were enough to make you retract your earlier decision,' Margaret drew circles on John's callused hands; though he did not work the machines, he often found opportunity to help his workers to show them his support. Margaret knew that there were nary a mill owner in John's position who would do the same.

'You are right, I could not work without thinking about you. I missed you, I don't know how I thought I could go without seeing you for two weeks at a time, it would be insupportable,' John kissed Margaret's hands once more, but she slipped one out of his grip and stroked his cheek.

'I must thank your mother also, she helped me understand that there are still many things we must learn, but I'm ready to do anything with you by my side,' Margaret smiled.

'Yes, it seems that my mothers knows what is best,' John got up and lifted Margaret from her seat. Margaret laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I think a proper rest is due for both of us, after last night.'

Margaret only snuggled into John as he wrapped his arm about her still small waist; together they slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Please be so kind as to leave me a review! It would be greatly appreciated. **


	20. Chapter 20: Seeds Planted

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you for almost 3 months, but I get distracted writing other things. Well, now as finals approach I felt the need to update so I can get some reviews to keep my spirits up for testing :( Thanks to D-Twilighter, who asked so kindly for an update, well here it is. Hope ya'll like it**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own North and South.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 20: Seeds Planted**

The housing issue was pushed to the back of their worries for the next few weeks, neither of them eager to breach the subject that had caused a rift between them. John had returned to the tending the mill and Margaret had taken it upon herself to call on Fanny as she had promised, Hannah only accompanying her on occasion.

'I suppose I must congratulate you,' Fanny's voice was strained; she had not taken the news of Margaret's expecting quite as well as Margaret would have liked. But it did not surprise Margaret, she attributed it to the likelihood that Fanny thought Hannah would dote more on a child of John's than of Fanny's, which would not be far from the truth.

'Thank you, but I am sure that my happiness at the news does not compare to your happiness for the upcoming birth,' Margaret said enthusiastically; Fanny's unborn child was expected quite soon, perhaps within the next two weeks. And the child would be an opportunity for Margaret to observe the first trials of parenthood and perhaps prepare to face her own when the time came.

'Goodness yes! This child-bearing business is quite a bore. And I do believe that my figure is ruined forever! How will I ever fit into my gowns again? It will be insupportable.' Fanny looked longingly at a portrait that had been taken of her in the first weeks of her marriage.

'Oh Fanny, I am sure that the joy your child will bring will far surpass any joy that a gown can bring,' Margaret reasoned, taking Fanny's hand with a smile.

'I doubt it can be so,' Fanny removed her hand from Margaret's grasp and began to play with the lace of her shawl. 'Anyway, for my sake, I hope it is a boy.'

'"For your sake?"' Margaret had conjectured that Fanny would want a daughter to lavish with the many gifts she had been lavished with. This piece of news was quite surprising.

'Watson wants a boy, to be sure. And I am sure that John wants one too, has he not mentioned it to you?' Fanny continued the latter half with much enthusiasm.

'I don't…' Margaret began, a little confused as to how the conversation had been steered towards herself and John.

'Dear Margaret, you are too sensible to not know that every father wishes his first-born to be a son, or who else would inherit the family fortune?' Fanny smirked, but Margaret tried to ignore her, it would not do to dwell on such things, right?

'And if it is a girl?' Margaret interjected.

'Well then let it be a girl, what should I care? I will not be deuced to have another child. Watson can find another to bear him a son, I will not, I have quite made up my mind,' Fanny said, crossing her arms and pouting.

Margaret was much too astounded by hearing that Fanny would not bear another child should her husband wish it, and she soon quit Fanny; she wondered how it was that this young girl, almost a child herself, would soon bring another into the world.

*

It was later that week that it happened. The day had started off as normally as any day could. They rose together, they broke their fast together; he went to the mill, she sat with his mother.

At her accustomed hour she made her way to his office. She sat with him for a full hour and paid every attention she could to the paperwork he was explaining. Had anyone observed her — and he _had_ observed her — they would not have suspected that anything was amiss.

But as she made her way back across the mill yard she stopped suddenly in her tracks, her usually glowing countenance now quite lost of all its color. Then, almost as suddenly as she had stopped she broke into a fast pace. She had reached the steps they said, when she went down. Almost as many workers that ran to her aid ran to get the master.

'How is she? How is the child? Can I see her?' John's voice wavered as he inquired after his wife, he did not struggle to conceal his anxiety for her. He was quite pale, his cravat strewn aside, and he almost attacked the doctor for any news about his wife.

'Mr. Thornton, do not fret, she is awake now and the child is fine. They will both be fine. It is nothing to get overly concerned for.' The doctor took John and bade him sit in the nearest chair.

'What can I do? I must see her.' John struggled to get out of the chair, but the doctor held him back with a smile.

'First you must calm yourself man. It will not do to cause your wife anymore unnecessary stress, you will see her in due time. But you will need to get this,' Doctor Donaldson handed him scrap of paper with something scribbled on it.

'Smelling salts?' John looked skeptically at what he read.

'Yes, I am afraid that fainting spells are not entirely uncommon for women among the first months of their condition. These months are quite trying, and it is best if she rests. Once she regains her strength she will be able to resume her daily routine.' John nodded, but the doctor, knowing that Hannah, who had been sitting patiently with John, would be the one upon whose ears his information would not be lost.

'Margaret!' John exclaimed, as he was finally, after what seemed to him an eternity, allowed to see his wife. Margaret was propped up with some pillows, her hands demurely in her lap. As he approached she extended her hand to him, a weak smile on her face. He kissed her outstretched hand before bringing it to his breast; he was relieved at finding her smile. 'How are you feeling?'

'Quite fine really, I did not mean to cause you any worry,' she tried to sit up better, but John held her back.

'You must rest! Doctor Donaldson says these next weeks are crucial, and you will not be doing anything he does not specifically say you are allowed to do,' John cut her off as she was about to protest about her duties. 'My mother has agreed to look after you until she is called away for Fanny's, well you know.'

Margaret laughed, 'Oh, John, you know that I am not used to being the one cared for, if anything, it is I that should be caring for others. I do not want to be a bother for your mother, especially with Fanny needing her at her side. It will not do, tomorrow I shall be quite myself again and we will forget this matter entirely.'

'Nonsense! The more you rest now, the sooner you will be able to go about your daily routine. Until then, you must remain in this room to be waited upon hand and foot, no objections. I will not risk losing you or our child, and if you won't do it for your own sake, then at least do it for my own personal state of mind, for I am sure I will not be at ease in the mill if I have to even think that you might be up and about.' John's voice showed the determination of his resolve.

Margaret saw how earnestly he was worried about her, and she knew she could never go against such an express wish of his. She agreed, and it was settled then that Hannah would watch over her. John could return to the mill much comforted with this knowledge, and Margaret was happy to see any small sacrifice on her behalf was worth it when she saw him.

*

Margaret let out a sigh, though she now had the run of the house John would still not let her come anywhere near the mill. She had remained in her bed for almost a week until Doctor Donaldson had deemed her recovered. But John would still not hazard her condition. Her only solace was that if she rested more, she would soon be able to visit Fanny, who had given birth the previous week.

'Read me the letter again,' John asked her, noticing that she was once again slipping into the recesses of her mind as they were sitting in the drawing room. She smiled before reading the note that was in her hand.

_Dearest John and Margaret,_

_I am quite pleased to announce the birth of the newest addition to the Watson family, and our family for that matter. Last night, Fanny gave life to Anna-Belle Watson. The child is fine, as is the mother. Watson has not left his office since hearing the news, but I am sure he will come around soon enough._

_Fanny sends a specific request for Margaret to call upon her as soon as she can, and I too cannot wait for you both to see little Anne._

_Hannah Thornton_

'A daughter,' John mused, but he was not aware of the anguish those words caused Margaret. All this week, upon hearing the news of Fanny's new daughter, she could not help but think about what Fanny had told her the last time they had seen each other, _every father wishes for his first-born to be a son_. She had not had the courage to speak to John about it; she feared that he would avoid the question by asking her why she chose to listen to whatever Fanny said. But was it not her right to worry about such things?

'When shall we see them?' Margaret asked, trying to shake herself of these thoughts. Perhaps Fanny saw the situation differently now that she had had a daughter?

'Next week I think, until Doctor Donaldson says you can be moved,' John said, looking at Margaret.

'Must he see me? I am not quite accustomed to his visits, they unsettle me more than they do me good I feel.' John could see that she was truly unsettled, and truth be told, he did fear that this constant calling of Doctor Donaldson was spurring rumors in his workers, even if they did respect Margaret, she was still a woman who would be open to criticism.

'If you do not want to see him then he shall not see you. But promise me you will rest, and we will see Fanny in due time.' Margaret smiled, she was eager to see Anna-Belle, and she was even happier to finally be free from the probing eye of the doctor.

*

'John, Margaret! I was beginning to think you would never come!' Fanny greeted them as they entered the drawing room in the Watson house. Hannah had returned to Marlborough mills the previous day, and Fanny was quite alone.

'Fanny, of course we would come,' John said, and Margaret smiled at the tone he used with Fanny. She knew that though he loved his sister, her foolish ways and petulant attitude did little for her in his esteem.

'I hope all is well,' Margaret said to Fanny as she greeted her with a kiss to her brow.

'Where is the young lady now?' John asked as Fanny was just about to answer Margaret. His question was met with a furrowed brow from Fanny.

'Heather! Wake Anna-Belle and bring her for my brother to see!' Fanny rang her bell for the nurse.

'If she is sleeping then I will go to her.' John got up before Fanny could protest but Margaret remained by her side.

'Did no one come to see _me_? All they want is the child, the child, oh where is the child? Nine months I carry the child, I am quite sick of the child!' Fanny fumed as soon as John quitted the room.

'I came to see you,' Margaret said burying her wish to see the child.

'Yes, well…' Fanny straightened out her shawl. 'I can't imagine why you would rather sit with me then see the child, John has gone you see, I will bear no ill will toward you if you wish to go. Just like Watson preferred to go.'

'Is he displeased, Watson?' Margaret asked hesitantly.

'He hasn't looked at me since. He spends most of his day at the mill, and when he returns it is as if he is not here, he stays so out of my company! And, it's not as if we had spent so much time together before, but I do miss his company sometimes.' Even as she said this, Fanny held her head high, not quite reconciled with admitting this fact.

'Surely he cannot begrudge you his company if you requested it?' Margaret asked, she wondered if Watson had been so displeased that he did not even want to spend any time with his wife. This was bad news indeed, would John possibly be capable of doing such a thing to her if she did not deliver him a son?

'Even if I did, it would not matter. He is sending me away in about two weeks time.'

'Away?'

'To raise our child, like mother suggested. It's for little Anna-Belle's health. She is harboring a small cough that the doctor says will only go away by going to find cleaner air.'

'But what of Watson? Is he to accompany you?'

'Of course not, please do not remind me of it. I thought that this was what I wanted, but now that the time comes nearer I know that I would not be able to bear seeing Watson with another.'

'Please, Mrs. Thornton, Mr. Thornton wishes for your presence.' A servant called Margaret, who reluctantly left Fanny's side. Was it true then, did Mr. Watson have another who could easily give him the son he wanted?

* * *

**A/N: Hope that satisfied you some what. Please leave me a nice review :) Hopefully I'll have time to update over Spring Break**

**PS. This is completely random, but have any of you seen "A Very Potter Musical"? StarKidPotter is totally awesome! (What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?!) lol**


	21. Chapter 21: To the Countryside

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the great delay between chapters. This last quarter of my first year of college is quite busy. As of yesterday, my story turned 1 year old, so I felt the need to update but I didn't have the chapter ready. Enjoy?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "North and South."**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 21: To the Countryside**

Margaret walked in to find John standing beside the child's crib. He had his back to her, but she could tell that he was cradling the newborn in his arms. She could not help but smile at the scene, and she cautiously advanced, he was humming a tune that sounded oddly familiar. And then she remembered that it was a tune she had often heard Hannah humming.

'What's it called?' she whispered.

John looked up, surprised. 'I did not hear you come in.'

'I did not wish to disturb you,' Margaret smiled as John turned to face her, a bundle of blankets in his arms. 'What's it called?'

'Anna-Belle,' John joked.

'Don't be silly.'

'Have you heard it before?'

'Your mother, she hums it. I've just never asked her.'

'She would hum it for me when I couldn't sleep. Little Anna here was crying, and it was the only thing that soothed her?'

'You did not call the nurses?'

'There's no need.'

Margaret stood silent for a moment. John had yet to let her hold the child, and he seemed to be quite enthralled at the idea of watching after the child himself.

'She's very pretty.'

'She looks like Fanny, has her nose,' John was still looking down at the child.

'Fanny says Watson won't speak with her,' Margaret said, trying to find a way to bring up something that was painful for her to speak of. But perhaps the presence of the child would change things.

'I can imagine.'

That was it. Margaret's worst fears were confirmed. Fanny had been right. She must bear John a son or be faced with the same fate as Fanny had.

'Then Fanny speaks the truth.'

'About what?'

'About what? What else John?' Margaret said, aware that she was acting up but somehow she was unable to control her emotions. Her sudden outburst, however, startled the child who began to whimper.

'Nurse, please,' John called to the nurse who had been sitting in the corner of the room idly. She eagerly took the child, glad to be of use once more. John then faced Margaret, who was flustered at having disturbed the child. 'Margaret, dear, what is it?'

'The child, John.'

'The nurse is handling her, now please, sit down and tell me what it is that puts you in such a state. You must calm down, these past days of rest would not be of any good if you are to exert yourself too much on your first day out.'

Margaret allowed John to escort her to a seat. He kneeled beside her, taking her hands in his. 'Now tell me, what is it? Was it something I said? Please, Margaret, you must tell me what is bothering you, how else am I to mend whatever it is that I have broken.'

Margaret looked at John, her eyes meeting his tentatively. 'A daughter. Fanny gave Watson a daughter, and he won't speak to her. You said you could imagine why. It's true then, every man wants a son, an heir.'

John only smiled. 'Watson is a foolish man. His head it too caught up in his business at the moment. He does not know what he wants. And Fanny, living with her is not easy. Watson would just rather avoid her.'

'So it is not because she bore him a daughter?' Margaret said, returning to the question that John had not fully answered.

'It might partially be due to that, but their marriage is young. Just because the first born is not a son does not mean that Fanny is a failing in her duty as a wife.'

'Fanny says she will not bear another child.'

'Fanny says a lot of things.'

'But does that mean that you too want an heir, to the mill?' Margaret asked, looking away from John to look at the nurse who had fallen asleep while lulling Anna-Belle to sleep. She felt a hand on her cheek, and turned to face John, her eyes closed, waiting for an answer.

'Margaret, look at me,' John whispered, Margaret obliged. 'I promise to love any child that you give me.'

'If it should happen to be a girl?'

'Then she shall be my princess. And if she were the only child we have, then I would teach her the ways of the mill so that she could run it.'

Margaret laughed, her heart suddenly seemed lighter. John only reflected that happiness that she felt.

'But I have a feeling that this one is going to be a boy,' John smiled.

'Oh? Pray tell me, how is it that you would know this?'

'A small inkling, father's intuition if you will.'

'Do you hear your father? He will be mightily disappointed when you are a girl,' Margaret spoke to her growing abdomen. After their conversation she felt that the subject was something that had never worried John. Besides, like he said, this would not be the only child that they had. She had imagined a large family, surely there was to be a son among them, if not all of them.

It had been two weeks since their conversation in the nursery, and Margaret had gone to visit Fanny and Anna-Belle at least five times since. Today was the day that Fanny would be leaving for the countryside, away from the clouds of smoke that surrounded the industrial town.

'I do hope Fanny does not get too lonely,' Margaret said, looking out of the window into the mill yard where the workers moved about. It was impossible to ever be alone in the mill, there was always someone there.

Hannah looked up from her knitting and eyed Margaret, 'Fanny has Anna. Are you sure that _you_ won't get lonely Margaret? If I am not mistaken, I must say that you rather enjoyed your visits to Fanny. Perhaps you will miss her more that she will miss you?'

Margaret blushed. It was true, once she had let Fanny speak of anything without believing half the things Fanny said; she had come to enjoy the visits. Especially because Fanny would let Margaret hold the child so long as Anna-Belle was asleep. Margaret had come to enjoy the soft weight of a sleeping child in her arms.

'Do you think John will let me visit her?' Margaret inquired eagerly. It would be nice to visit the countryside again; Helstone was always at the back of her mind.

'You should ask him. I think he can arrange a visit for you.'

'I think I shall,' Margaret beamed; she would like to know where it was that Fanny would be living for the next few years. And perhaps she would be able to see what conditions the doctor had seen fit to raise a child in. That issue had also been in her mind, becoming more prominent with each week that passed. Soon it would not be able to remain unaddressed.

'To visit Fanny?' John asked, removing his cravat. Margaret nodded, listening to him as he washed his face in the adjoining room as she lay on their bed. She had only asked for her to go, and she hoped he would include himself in the visit.

'Yes. I do miss her, and Anna-Belle,' Margaret watched John out of the corner of her eye, she was pretending not to pay attention to him, but her ears were straining to hear him mutter to himself.

'If you wish to go I suppose that we should.'

'We?' Margaret sat up eagerly.

'Of course, I'm not going to leave you to travel to the countryside on your own. You do want me to, do you not?' John said, lying beside her and smiling.

'How much longer?' Margaret asked, she was quite impatient to get to the house that Watson had taken up for Fanny. It had been two weeks since her conversation with John, he had needed that time to prepare for his short week's leave from the mill.

'We should not be long now. You are as impatient as a child.'

'I must admit, I did not think I would long for green pastures. I had not realized how gray Milton is,' Margaret mused. During these past months of her marriage there had been so many happy moments that the monotone scenery that Milton offered had become the least of her issues.

'I am sorry,' John tensed up beside her.

'For what?'

'For making you leave your paradise.'

'London was not my paradise. And I had long since left Helstone. I did — I do love it. But I think I traded the fantasy of my childhood attachments for something that is much stronger than that,' Margaret reached out to hold John's hand. She could feel him relax immediately and was pleased with the effect she had on him.

'Sometimes it is still difficult for me to believe that I have had such good fortune to have you as my wife. I, a mill owner.'

'Perhaps it is I that has been the fortunate one.'

One hour later they had arrived at the border hedges of the property.

'We have arrived.'

Margaret could hardly suppress a smile as she peered outside the carriage windows, the first signs of spring were beginning to show here and the bright sun promised warmth. She felt as if she were a child returning to Helstone for a month. 'It's lovely.'

'Do you think Fanny will be happy then?'

'I certainly hope so. I know I would be quite content.'

'You do not miss the noise of the mill?'

'Perhaps I will find it difficult to sleep without the soothing humming of the mill,' Margaret smiled back at John, who also seemed to be refreshed from the amount of sunlight that they were experiencing.

A servant escorted them inside the cozy house. Fanny was not in the drawing room when they entered. The curtains were open wide to let in the sunlight, and the sofas were arranged in such a manner that the sun would warm its occupants.

'You like it then,' John said as they took the seats nearest the windows.

'Yes.'

'You would not be unhappy spending a few years here?'

'Under the appropriate circumstances I think I would be quite happy,' Margaret placed one hand on her abdomen and took John's hand with another.

He leaned in closer to her. 'Many of the houses that I had looked at are not far from here. Would I be asking too much if I asked for us to visit them while we are here?'

Margaret could feel her throat constricting. Had this been his intention of accompanying her?

'I have come up with some ideas. This is not too far from Milton, a distance easily traveled within a day. The mill is faring quite well. And I have been training one of my overseers to fulfill many of the tasks I see to everyday. I would only need to return to Marlborough Mills every so often.'

Margaret could see that he was trying his best to please her. That he had put some thought into fixing this situation. And now that she thought about it, the distance was not as far as she had felt it to be in her excitement to arrive.

'I would like to see these houses,' she finally agreed. She knew that this was one step towards a resolution.

'Thank you. And you know that I do not want to leave you longer than is necessary.'

'I know.'

'Margaret!' Fanny entered the room. 'I feel as if I have not seen you in ages. How was the trip?'

'Quite well thank you.'

'So John, what news has Watson sent with you?'

'He is thinking of visiting next month.' Margaret glanced between John and Fanny, whose happy façade had fallen at the news.

'That is perfect. But enough about him, I have both of you here,' Fanny comforted herself. Margaret's thoughts could not help but turn to the idea of another woman. Another problem, and for a moment she looked at John, thinking of the possibility.

* * *

**A/N: Would it be terrible of me to ask for reviews? *grovels***


End file.
